Exister
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: Traduction. UA. Slash SBRL. Il avait voulu que Remus le tue, n'est-ce pas ? Ça avait été le seul but de l'existence de Remus. Le but de Sirius avait été d'y pousser Remus ; pourtant, malgré tout ça, Sirius n'avait pas escompté aussi mourir de l'intérieur.
1. 00: Feu d'ambre

Et oui, je reprends non seulement du service en temps qu'auteur...mais aussi en temps que traductrice !

Dès sa publication, j'ai complètement accroché à _Existence._ Cette fic sombre, torturée, m'a complètement prise aux tripes dès le début. Je voulais vous la faire découvrir aussi. Et j'ose espérer que cette traduction sera d'un meilleur niveau que mes précédentes (j'ai vraiment honte de mon travail sur _I'm not jealous!_...abandonnée, par ailleurs).

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire appartient à Children of the Shadows. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice.

**NdA : J'ai remarqué que toutes mes fics avaient ce même côté gentillet humour/romance alors je voulais essayer un genre de romance plus sombre. Je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver alors ceci est comme un chapitre test. Je précise : c'est un UA mais tout le truc de la magie existe toujours. La guerre a eu lieu un peu plus tôt et Voldemort a été défait par Dumbledore mais ces événements n'ont pas beaucoup d'importance dans la fic elle-même. **

Chapitre 00 : Feu d'ambre

_James ne cesse jamais de s'inquiéter. Il pense que Sirius a besoin d'aide et en effet, c'est le cas. Mais il n'a pas besoin du genre d'aide que James peut lui apporter; pas d'un autre docteur. Un autre avec ses cheveux complètement raides et son expression de marbre. Un autre avec trop de questions et pas une seule réponse. _

_Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius est comme ça ?_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

_Pouvez-vous comprendre ça, docteur ? Pouvez-vous dire ce qui ne va pas ? Pouvez-vous ?_

_**« Est-ce que vous vous masturbez, Sirius ? »**_

_Sirius regarde le plafond d'un air froid. « Parfois. Quand ça me prend l'envie... »_

_**« A quoi pensez-vous ? Pouvez-vous me le dire ? » **_

_« A rien en particulier. » Sirius hausse des épaules. Il ne la regarde pas parce qu'elle ne le regarde pas. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Elle regarde mais ne voit jamais. « C'est surtout mécanique. Parfois, il y a des yeux. »_

_**« Des yeux ? Les yeux de qui ? De quelqu'un que vous connaissez ? »**_

_Sirius cligne des yeux quand des tâches commencent à apparaître devant sa vision, à force de regarder trop fixement le plafond. « Ce sont de magnifiques yeux. » explique-t-il, fermant les paupières tandis qu'il rappelle l'image à sa mémoire. « Comme de l'ambre. » Il sent sa respiration devenir un peu plus erratique, la chaleur courir à travers son corps. « Comme du feu venu des profondeurs de l'enfer. » _

_**« Aimez-vous être observé, Sirius ? »**_

_Sirius sent des gouttes de sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale et le sang battre à ses oreilles. « Seulement si ce sont des yeux d'ambre. Seulement si ce sont ceux que je veux. » _

_**« Savez-vous de quelle couleur est l'ambre ? » **_

_Sirius ne répond pas. Il le sait, mais il est bien trop loin pour lui faire ce plaisir. Il veut ces yeux qui le regardent si férocement. Il veut ces ténèbres et il veut ce feu qui calcine le noir de son âme. Il veut brûler._

_**« Les humains n'ont pas des yeux d'ambre, Sirius. C'est impossible. » **_

_« Peut-être qu'il n'est pas humain. » rétorque Sirius avec un rictus, avant d'éclater de rire._

XxxxX

James inspira profondément et sourit. « Rien de tel que l'odeur d'un popcorn juste fait pour mettre de bonne humeur ! Depuis combien de temps on a pas été à une fête foraine ? On devrait faire quelques jeux avant d'entrer. »

« Pas intéressé. » répondit Sirius, repoussant ses cheveux de ses doigts. Il avait plu toute la matinée et le réseau de Cheminette avait été encombré à cause du mauvais temps et du trafic. La pluie les avait surpris et malgré de nombreux sorts de séchage, les cheveux de Sirius étaient toujours humides. Même tout le popcorn du monde ne pourrait pas le mettre de bonne humeur avec le froid d'après la pluie et les nuages noirs amoncelés au-dessus de sa tête – malgré le fait qu'il ne soit que trois heures de l'après-midi. « Finissons-en avec ça. »

James poussa un soupir déçu. « Tu sais Sirius...quand on était plus jeunes, t'étais toujours le premier à sauter dans les flaques et à foncer dans la tente de la diseuse de bonne aventure. » James eut un sourire triste. « Les choses ont changé, hein ? Personne croirait que tu es Sirius Black, si je leur disais. Ils se demandent tous ce qu'il s'est passé... »

Sirius haussa les épaules, rabattant la capuche de son manteau sur sa tête pour éviter que le vent ne siffle à ses oreilles. « Tu te le demandes toi-même, non ? » Sirius eut un rire amer quand James garda le silence. « Je te l'ai déjà dit mais tu continues de me poser la question, encore et encore. Est-ce que la vérité est si dure à supporter ? » Le silence de James se fit un peu plus lourd, provoquant un rire hystérique chez Sirius. « La guerre est finie, Jamie-boy, et me battre et tuer étaient les seules choses que je connaissais depuis le début. Maintenant qu'on est de nouveau en paix, j'ai perdu ma raison d'exister. »

Le regard de James était fixé sur la grande roue de Ferris qui s'illuminait petit à petit, rayon par rayon. « Ça fait vraiment mal de t'entendre parler ainsi, Sirius. » Fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, James se tourna lentement vers Sirius et le fixa. « Je te l'ai déjà dit avant mais on sera toujours frères et tu auras toujours ta place avec nous. Je veux... »

« Maîtres Potter et Black ! »

« Fallon. » salua James en serrant fermement la main du nouveau venu.

« Chuis tel'ment content qu'vous soyez v'nus. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce que vous avez vu jusqu'à présent. » Fallon sourit, révélant par la même occasion ses trois dents manquantes. Il ressemblait plus à un clown qu'au propriétaire de la fête foraine, avec son nœud papillon orange flash et son costume jaune. Sirius supposa que c'était son meilleur habit, étant donné que ceci était une réunion d'affaires. Malgré les apparences et un très fort accent cockney, Fallon avait ce que de nombreuses personnes auraient appelé _un talent avec les mots_. « On a que'ques nouveautés cette année et comme vous pouvez l'voir, malgré l'temps, on a déjà pas mal de monde aux portes. » Il mena Sirius et James dans un coin plus sombre, loin des manèges et jeux brillamment éclairés. « Ça fait un moment qu'on vient à Londres et on espérait bien nous installer ici, 'vec vot' aide. Un cirque ambulant c'est chouette jusqu'à un certain âge, vous savez ? »

« Avez-vous prévu de nous assassiner dans une sombre ruelle, Fallon ? » plaisanta James, tandis qu'ils tournaient sur leur droite, loin des remorques et plus près d'une rangée de larges tentes. Contrairement à celles de la plupart des fêtes foraines, ces tentes n'étaient pas brillamment colorées et semblaient en quelque sorte assombries par l'aura qui les entourait. Il y avait une affreuse odeur de carcasse et d'excréments dans l'air; pas assez forte pour qu'on en étouffe mais persistante comme un mauvais souffle.

« J'vous emmène à not' nouvelle section, Maître Potter. » expliqua Fallen. « On l'a pas encore ouverte pour le public mais on espérait que votre généreuse donation nous aiderait à mener à bien not' projet. Vous voyez, on a découvert y'a un p'tit moment que not' public cherchait le frisson. Que'qu'chose qui fera arrêter leur cœur et leur donner un bon coup d'adrénaline. C'pourquoi on a décidé que c't'année, on ferait un truc spécial. C't'année, on repousse les limites et on leur apporte...ceci ! »

La respiration de Sirius se bloqua dans sa gorge quand Fallon souleva le pan de la tente.

Des bêtes. Des tas de bêtes dans des cages; et Sirius comprit enfin pourquoi l'air était si corrompu, ici. Elles étaient toutes parquées ainsi, empiétant sur le territoire l'une de l'autre, avec à peine l'espace suffisant pour les empêcher de s'entredéchirer à travers les barreaux. C'était comme être dans un asile, entouré par les cris de rage, les hurlements assourdissants des bêtes et les gémissements. Parmi toutes ces créatures, il y en avait que Sirius n'avait jamais vu ailleurs que dans des livres et, de plus, il avait le vague sentiment qu'elles étaient en voie de disparition et protégées par le Ministère. La plupart, Sirius le savait, ne venaient pas de Londres...ou même d'Angleterre.

« On les a rassemblé lors de tous nos voyages, au fil des années. » déclara Fallon, passant en revue le "contenu" de la tente avec fierté. « Nos dragons doivent êt' gardés séparément, bien sûr. Ça fout la trouille d'essayer de les maîtriser. Comme vous pouvez l'voir, chaque bête a été enfermée dans une cage prévue spécialement pour elle. On prend la sécurité très au sérieux et... »

« Bordel, il y a des humains là-dedans ! » s'exclama James, montrant du doigt une des cages qui se trouvait à l'extrémité de la tente. Sirius suivit rapidement James et, en effet, il y avait bien des humains, alignés dans deux cades isolées et habillés beaucoup trop pauvrement pour parer le froid. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« N'vous en faîtes pas, m'sieurs. » rit Fallon. « Les apparences sont trompeuses. Ces bêtes peuvent bien sembler humaines mais ce sont parmi les créatures les plus vicieuses que nous ayons; c'sont des loups-garous. »

Sirius les observa. Il n'avait jamais vu de loup-garou avant. Deux d'entre eux, une femelle et un mâle, étaient gardés dans une des cages. Une famille ou un couple, devina Sirius, à la façon dont ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre. L'autre cage ne contenait qu'une seule créature, plus petite que les autres et apparemment plus faible. Son visage était caché par une masse de cheveux trop longs et une barbe, un léger tissu en laine recouvrait son mince corps. Il était presque recroquevillé sur lui-même et, comme le couple dans l'autre cage, Sirius remarqua que lui aussi, évitait les coins.

« Les barreaux sont fait en argent pur, vous voyez. » continua Fallon. « La force d'un loup-garou est inimaginable. Même la femelle que vous voyez là est capable de casser net les barreaux quand elle est transformée. Mais l'argent, ça les brûle comme du feu. Ça nous a pris un peu de temps pour... »

Sirius se demanda s'il y avait la moindre possibilité que Fallon soit conscient du dégoût grandissant qu'exprimait le visage de James. Non pas que James ait vraiment voix au chapitre quant à la décision finale; il avait besoin du consentement de Sirius. Sirius fit abstraction de la voix de Fallon et regarda avec curiosité un des gardiens s'approcher de la cage du plus jeune loup-garou avec un large tuyau. Il faisait tourner sa baguette autour du bout du tuyau, murmurant ce qui devait être un sort, bien que Sirius ne parvenait pas clairement à savoir lequel c'était. Avec une aisance due à la pratique, une fois cela fait, le gardien alluma le tuyau et un puissant jet d'eau en jaillit, quelques gouttes perdues atteignant le visage de Sirius et le prenant par surprise.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » hurla James, pardessus le rugissement de l'eau. « Bordel de merde ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! »

« Calmez-vous, Maître Potter ! On est juste en train de le laver, c'est la procédure habituelle. »

Le jet d'eau frappait avec violence la créature, la forçant à sortir de son ancienne position fœtale et la faisant tomber sur le ventre. Ses cheveux brun clair couvraient son visage tandis que ses muscles se tordaient et luttaient pour se relever. Il avait l'air habitué à un tel traitement, pensa Sirius, tandis qu'il bataillait contre le torrent d'eau et se relevait péniblement.

« Je vous ai demandé d'arrêter ! Tout de suite ! » L'eau fut coupée presque instantanément, tandis qu'un gardien éberlué et Fallon fixaient James. « Putain mais c'est quoi ça ? Vous pensez être en train de faire quoi, bordel ? » grogna James, rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche. « Putain mais comment vous pouvez juste rester là à regarder alors que... »

« Vous confondez vos émotions avec c'que vous voyez, Maître Potter. » interrompit Fallon, faisant signe au gardien de partir. « Souvenez-vous que ce sont des bêtes qu'vous voyez, pas des humains. Des bêtes qui pourraient vous trancher la gorge sans même battre les paupières; surtout 'cui-là. 'Cui-là, c'est le plus imprévisible. On doit encore l'entraîner même pour manger quand on lui donne de la nourriture. Il attaque quiconque s'approche de lui et on songe même à le faire piquer. Alors refrénez votre sympathie, m'sieur ! J'peux vous assurer que... »

Sirius fixa la bête dans sa cage, tandis que son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge. Il était hypnotisant de façons que Sirius ne pouvait expliquer mais qui l'attirèrent dangereusement près de la cage. Étonnamment, la bête ne lui prêta aucune attention, rejetant ses cheveux humides hors de son visage dans un mouvement rapide, presque animal. Ce ne fut que quand la bête ouvrit finalement les yeux que le cœur de Sirius se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

De l'ambre. _Comme du feu._

« Je le veux. » murmura Sirius, sentant le sang pulser à ses oreilles.

« Quoi ? »

Sirius se tourna vers James. « Je le veux envoyé à Grimmauld Place ce soir. Signe les contrats et procure-toi tous les documents légaux qu'il faut mais je le veux. »

Fallon et James le fixèrent, choqués. « Sirius, t'as complètement perdu l'esprit ou quoi ? Tu veux vraiment mourir à ce point ? T'as pas entendu Fallon ? Celui-là est imprévisible et dangereux ! »

Sirius haussa un sourcil, soudain irrité. « C'est le cadeau que Fallon me fait, comme un remerciement pour ne pas l'avoir dénoncé au Ministère. » Sirius eut un léger sourire, tandis qu'il laissait une main courir sur une des barres en argent. « Souviens-t'en Fallon, tous les sang-purs ne sont pas tombés dans le même niveau de corruption. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais prendre part à quelque chose comme ça ? » Sirius éclata de rire, la capuche glissant de sa tête dans son accès d'hilarité. Il jeta un dernier regard à la bête avant de se tourner vers Fallon. « Ne me sous-estime pas. »

_Je t'ai trouvé._

_

* * *

_

**Et voici le prologue d'_Exister_ ! J'espère que cette fic vous plaira autant qu'à moi et que ma traduction sera, sinon bonne, du moins correcte =) J'ai essayé de rester la plus fidèle au style original bien que j'ai dû changer quelques petites choses. Le titre "Existence" ne me paraissait pas vraiment beau en français (à mon avis, "Exister" possède un sens beaucoup plus profond) et "Amber Heat" était assez ardu à traduire. Chaleur d'ambre, avouez que ça ne casse rien...j'ai donc préféré "Feu d'ambre" car la traduction ne me permettait pas d'utiliser autant de fois le mot "chaleur" que dans la VO. L'accent cockney étant typiquement "londonien issu des milieux ouvriers", j'ai essayé de rendre ça en un parler moins soutenu plutôt que de m'échiner à trouver un accent français qui correspondrait plus ou moins au cockney (et en plus, je ne suis même pas française XD).**

**Comme on peut s'en douter..._Exister_ est une fic dark. Comme l'a dit Children of the Shadows, elle change de son registre habituel (royale-de-luxe a brillamment traduit deux de ses fics, allez y jeter un coup d'œil si ce n'est pas déjà fait !) et, bien que ses autres fics soient de toute aussi bonne qualité, _Existence_ a quelque chose de plus, à mes yeux. Peut-être le côté dark qui m'attire immanquablement...**

**Anyway, n'hésitez pas à commenter ! =)  
**

**Sorn**_  
_


	2. 01: Brûlures d'argent

Chapitre 01: Brûlures d'argent

_Il y a des taches sur le plafond que Sirius ne peut jamais déchiffrer. A chaque séance, il est allongé, là, sur le sofa et les regarde. Il regarde les marques noires qui ressemblent à s'y méprendre à des traces de pas et les vertes, celles dont Sirius se demande si ce n'est pas de la moisissure. Il y en a des blanches un peu craquelées qui sont peut-être le résultat d'une mauvaise peinture ou d'une éjaculation qui a raté sa cible. Sirius essaie de penser aux raisons pour lesquelles ces taches sont là, puisqu'il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre qu'il puisse faire dans ce banal bureau. Le docteur pose des questions qui se trouvent sur un bout de papier, comme si elle récitait un poème, et Sirius répond mécaniquement, sans réfléchir._

_**« S'il y avait quelque chose que vous haïssiez, Sirius. Quelque chose que vous haïssiez de toutes vos forces...qu'est-ce que ce serait ? » **_

_Sirius fronce les sourcils et penche légèrement la tête. « Les femmes. » _

_**« Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi ? » **_

_« C'est vous le docteur, non ? A vous de me le dire. Ou vous n'avez pas fait votre travail sur moi ? C'est écrit là, non, dans ce grand dossier que vous tenez ? » rétorque Sirius. Il n'aime pas parler de ce qu'il hait. Ça ramène les souvenirs et fait revenir à la surface la méchanceté qu'il cherche si désespérément à contrôler. La haine en lui est immense et quand il parle, il se sent consumé par elle. « Vous pensez que je peux supporter de seulement regarder une femme après être passé par tout ce que ma mère et mes cousines m'ont fait ? Vous pensez que je peux supporter regarder la seule raison qui explique pourquoi le monde est dans un tel chaos aujourd'hui et pourquoi mon monde a sombré un peu plus dans la merde dans laquelle aucune chaussure ne marchera jamais ? Vous foutez pas de moi, Docteur. » _

_**« J'ai lu votre dossier. Parlez-moi de votre mère. Comment était-elle ? »**_

_Sirius rit, il a les larmes aux yeux. « Venez au manoir et je vous montrerais. » Sa mère. Oh, sa mère, sa mère. Comme il l'aime et comme il la hait. Il va sur sa tombe chaque année, à l'anniversaire de sa mort et il lui parle. Il lui dit tout ce qu'il a fait et toutes les décisions qu'il a prises, s'attendant presque à ce qu'elle se réveille et lui crie dessus. Il pense que c'est le genre de femme qui pourrait se relever de sa tombe; une vraie sorcière et un monstre. Quelques chose d'aussi insignifiant que la mort ne l'arrêterait jamais. « Elle s'est collée elle-même dans un putain de portrait au mur et tous les jours, elle hurle. Elle hurle, hurle, hurle et me dit quel putain de misérable fils je suis. » Sirius sourit, alors qu'il réalise qu'il doit rentrer à la maison après ça et encore l'entendre. « Vous savez ce qui est marrant, Docteur ? Je peux même l'entendre dans votre bureau. C'est comme si elle me suivait. Je crois que, si jamais elle s'arrêtait, je deviendrais fou. Pensez-vous que je suis fou, Docteur ? » _

_**«**__** Et vos cousines ? **_**»**

_« Je les ai tuées. » Sirius __éclate de rire, cette fois. Sa gorge le brûle et ses yeux piquent mais il continue de rire. Il rie parce qu'il a découvert que la revanche est vraiment douce et que même si les cris de Bella font parfois écho dans sa tête, c'est réellement satisfaisant. « Elles ont tué ma famille, alors je les ai tuées. C'était le putain de meilleur jour de ma vie. » _

_**« Et vos passions, Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qui vous rend heureux ? » **_

_Sirius arrête de rire, tandis qu'un silence douloureux l'entoure._

XxxxX

James apparut à côté de Sirius, trébuchant presque et perdant la pile de dossiers qu'il avait décidé de ramener chez lui. Sirius supposa que c'était bien d'avoir James dans son entourage. C'était quelqu'un en qui Sirius avait confiance et il savait qu'il pourrait supporter tout ce que Sirius faisait. Malgré son comportement et ses airs enfantins, James se révélait extrêmement intelligent quand les circonstances l'exigeaient et il avait un brillant esprit critique. La seule chose que Sirius n'appréciait pas chez James, c'était sa flagrante intrusion dans la vie de Sirius et ses opinions tranchées sur chaque décision qu'il prenait.

« J'peux pas te croire, Sirius ! Franchement, si tu voulais un putain d'animal de compagnie, j'aurais pu t'avoir un chien ou un truc du genre ! »

Sirius soupira et déverrouilla la porte de maison. « Il n'est pas un animal de compagnie. » Au bon moment, le portrait de sa mère commença à hurler des obscénités , comme un mot de bienvenue à son intention. Il avait pratiquement mémorisé ses jurons à présent et la salua calmement, tandis qu'il donnait son manteau à son elfe de maison, Kreacher.

« Alors quoi ? » demanda James, en colère, amenant son visage bien trop près du sien, à son goût. « Est-ce que c'est le moyen complètement tordu que t'as trouvé pour te suicider ? Tu veux le lancer sur quelqu'un pour assouvir une revanche personnelle ? Quoi, Sirius ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules et sourit mystérieusement. « Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir m'inspecter. »

James serra les dents. « Non, tu l'as pas fait. J'aurais dû te laisser crever tout seul mais je suis un con, j'peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne peux pas te laisser seul avec une bête assoiffée de sang, et imprévisible, en plus de ça. » James passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffa pour qu'ils tiennent droit...un vieille habitude. « Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et si je meurs à ta place ? Mon fils sera sans père. »

Sirius l'ignora et se dirigea vers le bureau. « Kreacher, notre invité est-il arrivé ? »

« Oui, Maître. » répondit Kreacher, allongeant le pas pour être à la même hauteur que les grandes enjambées de Sirius. C'était un vieil elfe, qui servait Sirius plus par sa loyauté enracinée envers la famille Black et son affection pour le frère cadet de Sirius, Regulus, qu'autre chose. Il devenait sénile et marmonnait souvent dans sa barbe pendant des heures, mais Sirius avait appris à l'ignorer il y avait longtemps. Il s'intéressait au travail de l'elfe, pas à sa personnalité. « Il refuse de manger ce que Kreacher lui donne, Maître. Grogner, qu'il fait, et jeter sa nourriture. Horrible, effrayante créature. »

Sirius se sourit à lui-même. Clairement satisfait, il tapota la tête de Kreacher en un geste rassurant. « Dorénavant, Kreacher, nous allons devoir nous habituer à lui. Il est un ajout à notre maison. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas préparer le dîner, pendant ce temps-là ? » Sirius jeta un coup d'œil de côté à James, qui les suivait, grincheux et avec réluctance, dans le bureau. « Il semblerait que Maître Potter restera aussi avec nous un moment. Je m'assurerais à ce que nous voyions notre nouvel invité. »

Sirius ouvrit la porte, se délectant à la vue de la cage en argent qui s'était précédemment trouvée dans une tente de foire humide. Il l'avait; cette magnifique créature avec des yeux d'ambres incandescents et cette chaleur qui pouvait calciner la peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe en lambeaux. Sirius l'avait dans son bureau, à sa portée. Le loup-garou était assis au centre de la cage, ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et ses cheveux hirsutes recouvrant tout son corps. Quand Sirius ferma délibérément la porte avec bruit, il releva le regard et Sirius la vit; cette expression que tout son être recherchait.

« Il est toujours temps, Sirius. » prévint James, de derrière, tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de la cage. « Un seul mot et je le renvoie à la foire ou qu'importe d'où il vient. Ce n'est plus drôle. »

James resta immobile tandis que Sirius faisait le tour de la cage, inspectant la créature sous tous ses angles. La sensation que chacun de ses gestes était observé envoyait une décharge d'adrénaline dans les veines de Sirius, et, délibérément, il s'aventura de plus en plus près, jusqu'à ce que ses vêtements frôlent les barreaux d'un air menaçant.

« Il pourrait réellement te blesser, Sirius, et je n'aime pas du tout l'air de celui-là, pas du tout. » continuait James, faisant les cent pas avec nervosité et méfiance. « Si tu veux tellement un loup-garou, on pourrait se procurer les autres. Merde, je scotcherais des oreilles et une queue à un alcoolo dans la rue et te le refourguerais ! Tu... »

Sirius se releva et tendit une main. « James, les papiers, si tu veux bien ? »

James grimaça. « Putain, pourquoi est-ce que je me tue encore à essayer de foutre un peu de raison dans ton crâne ? » Il déposa ses dossiers sur la table et commença à bouger avec nervosité. « T'as arrêté de m'écouter après l'école. Oh... » Quelque chose à l'emballage rouge tomba de la poche de James.

Sirius remarqua immédiatement la manière dont les yeux du loup-garou avaient suivi le mouvement et comment son regard s'était attardé dessus l'espace d'une fraction de seconde avant de s'en détourner. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Sirius, à l'affût du moindre mouvement inattendu de la créature. « Ce truc qui vient juste de tomber : qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

James haussa un sourcil. « C'est juste du chocolat. J'en garde toujours dans ma poche pour Harry. Pourquoi, t'en ve...okay, d'accord... » soupira James avec exaspération tandis que Sirius lui piquait la barre de chocolat des mains et l'inspectait. « De rien. J'suis toujours prêt à satisfaire ton besoin de sucreries. Hey, Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Je teste une théorie. » répondit-il en souriant, sortant sa baguette pour jeter un sort de déverrouillage. La porte en argent s'ouvrit avec un bruit horrible, comme si elle n'avait pas été ouverte depuis des siècles. Sirius commença à déballer le chocolat tout en entrant dans la cage, s'assurant que la porte se fermait bien derrière lui. Après avoir jeté un rapide sort pour s'en assurer, Sirius s'avança vers la créature.

« Sirius, sors de là tout de suite ! T'as complètement cinglé ou quoi ? » James se précipita aux barreaux, les secouant bruyamment. « Tu vas crever, bordel ! Sirius ! »

Sirius l'ignora. Il était surpris que la créature n'ait pas encore bondi, ou simplement levé le petit doigt, tandis que Sirius avançait à genoux vers lui. Il observait Sirius avec intensité, les yeux fixés sur ses doigts qui cassait un morceau de chocolat pour le placer sur le sol. C'était étrange pour une créature, considérant qu'elle était inférieure aux humains, de regarder quelqu'un si effrontément dans les yeux, comme si elle mettait Sirius au défi de faire le moindre faux mouvement. Non, c'était comme si elle avertissait Sirius qu'il ne devait pas venir plus près, qu'il ne devait pas dépasser les limites que le loup-garou lui accordait déjà.

Sirius fit glisser le morceau de chocolat plus près de lui.

_« Sirius, sors ! » _

Sirius fut pris par surprise quand le loup-garou lui jeta un regard furieux et balança le morceau de chocolat du dos de la main. Il n'y avait aucun doute que la créature le voulait; elle devait avoir faim après avoir passé toute une journée sans rien manger. Il n'avait pas l'air faible, mais on aurait dit que ses côtes étaient tatouées sous sa peau et ses yeux étaient creux et rouges. Sirius se souvint de Fallon et de ses problèmes pour nourrir le loup-garou; pourtant, il sentait que ça allait bien au-delà de la simple faim, bien au-delà de la survie.

_« Sirius, bordel, pauvre con ! C'est trop dangereux ! » _

Curieux, Sirius cassa un autre morceau mais cette fois-ci, il le tenait dans sa paume, comme en offrande. Lentement, il s'approcha, s'assurant de ne faire aucun mouvement brusque qui pourrait lui coûter un membre. La créature le fixait, les muscles tendus et les pieds alignés, comme prêt à bondir. Quand Sirius ne fut plus qu'à quelques pouces, le loup-garou se relaxa légèrement mais continua à le surveiller. Après un mouvement hésitant, il tendit la main pour prendre le chocolat proposé par Sirius, le renifla légèrement puis l'engloutit tout entier.

Sirius éclata de rire. _La fierté_, réalisa-t-il, avec une sorte de satisfaction malsaine. Démoralisée et réduite à être moins qu'un animal, la créature possédait toujours sa fierté. Une fierté qui régnait sur ses besoins pour survivre; une fierté que la créature protégeait plus que sa propre vive. C'était absolument fascinant et captivant : ce pur et farouche besoin de préserver et montrer sa fierté.

« Sirius, putain, t'es bien trop près ! » cria James, la panique claire dans sa voix, tandis qu'il tournait autour de la cage, sa baguette pointée vers eux. « Sors. Sors ou je te jure que je le vise ! Sirius ! »

Sirius délirait. _Manipule-le. Détruis-le. Brise-le jusqu'à ce qu'il soit irréparable. Cette vie, cet être, cette fierté; tu es à moi, plié à toutes mes volontés. A moi. A moi. A moi. A moi. A moi..._

« Sirius, sors de cette putain de cage ! Regarde ses yeux ! Il va... »

Sirius riait toujours quand, tout d'un coup, la créature l'attaqua, le poussant avec force contre le sol. Le dos de Sirius heurta le métal dur de la cage avec un bruit sourd : le seul endroit qui n'était pas recouvert d'argent. Il grognait au visage de Sirius, menaçant, des tourbillons d'or, d'ambre et de rouge sang dans les yeux. Des yeux qui semblaient creuser son âme, la fouiller de part en part, pensée après pensée.

_A moi. A moi. A moi de te contrôler. A moi. A moi. A moi de te prendre. A moi. A moi. A moi de te jeter. A moi. A moi..._

Le grondement de la créature se fit un peu plus féroce et Sirius sentit les premiers indices de sa force là où ses doigts s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans le creux de ses côtes. Plus Sirius songeait au loup-garou, plus les doigts s'enfonçaient, au point que sa vision devint totalement noire et que ses neurones hurlaient à l'agonie. L'adrénaline courait dans son corps, ses bras cherchaient désespérément à se battre, à bouger, à écarter la douleur. Des grognements s'échappèrent de ses lèvres pour orchestrer la fracture de ses côtes et, tout au fond de son crâne, Sirius réalisa que ce n'étaient pas des gémissements de douleur.

Il était incroyablement excité.

_A moi. A moi. A moi. Tu m'appartiendras. _

« N'ose même pas, James. » s'étrangla Sirius, devinant les mouvements de son ami, même à travers ses yeux aveugles. « N'ose même pas lever ta baguette contre lui. » Il sentait le sang au fond de sa gorge, transformant son rire en un gargouillis indécent. Sirius toussa et leva une main tremblante pour toucher la tête de la créature et caresser doucement l'abondante chevelure broussailleuse. « Il est _à __moi. _»

Surpris par le contact, les doigts enserrant ses côtes relâchèrent leur pression momentanément. Sirius profita de cet instant de confusion pour guérir ses blessures et respirer, toujours allongé dos au sol. La douleur avait entièrement disparu, mais la saveur piquante du sang et l'haleine désagréable de la créature étaient toujours là. Sirius ferma les yeux et avala de grandes goulées d'air.

« Merlin ! Sirius, ça va ? Putain, j'ouvre la... »

Dès que Sirius retrouva le contrôle de son corps, il bondit; prenant le loup-garou par surprise tandis qu'il le repoussait et qu'il plaquait les mains de la créatures contre les barres d'argent. Immédiatement, la révulsante odeur de la chair brûlée et un cri perçant emplirent l'air. Sirius s'en délecta, appuyant les paumes de la créature contre les barreaux. _Cède!_ hurlaient les voix dans sa tête, étouffant les cris de James, dehors. _Cède! _Les cris se faisaient de plus en plus forts, se transformant en hurlements de douleur tandis que Sirius poussait un peu plus les fragiles poignets contre l'argent. _Cède! _Une unique larme roula le long de la joue droite de la créature et Sirius le relâcha enfin.

« Ne me désobéis pas, chéri. » murmura effrontément Sirius, avant de se lever et d'épousseter ses vêtements. Il avait le vague sentiment que le loup-garou ne l'avait pas entendu : il avait perdu connaissance presque immédiatement après que Sirius l'ait relâché, ses mains brûlées retombées à ses côtés. Pourtant, il était sûr de s'être bien fait comprendre, tandis qu'il sortait de la cage et la verrouillait.

« Espèce de salaud dégénéré ! » hurla James, repoussant violemment Sirius par les épaules. « Pauvre salaud complètement dégénéré ! T'avais pas besoin d'aller aussi loin ! C'est un être vivant, bordel de merde ! » James se précipita vers le côté de la cage, sa baguette au bout des doigts.

« Ne le soigne pas, Jamie-boy. » conseilla Sirius, pas le moins du monde surpris quand James lui obéit. James n'avait jamais été comme ça quand ils étaient à l'école : il était le premier à engueuler Sirius et à l'entraîner dans le droit chemin. Mais c'était le passé. Avant la guerre, et encore bien avant que James ne soupçonne Sirius d'être trop instable pour encore discuter avec lui. James avait raison. « Il doit se rappeler de ça comme de sa première leçon, alors laisse-le. Il guérira quand il comprendra. »

James lui jeta un regard dégoûté et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche. « J'en ai marre de toi. J'en ai complètement assez, complètement _marre _de toi et tes manières totalement tordues. Va te faire foutre ! » James enfila son manteau et prit sa mallette, jetant un dossier rouge à la poitrine de Sirius. « Voilà tes putain de papiers ! J'espère que vous pourrirez tous les deux dans votre enfer personnel ! Ne m'appelle pas si tu te fais tuer ! »

La porte claqua derrière James.

Sirius sourit, impassible, et appela son elfe de maison. « Kreacher, je veux que tu remplaces toute notre argenterie. Remplace-la par du bois, de l'acier, tout ce qu'il te plaît. Mais toute l'argenterie doit disparaître. Aussi, à partir de maintenant, notre invité mangera tout ce que je mange alors s'il te plaît, veille à cela. » Sirius ne prêta pas attention au déplaisir évident de Kreacher. « Ce sera tout, Kreacher. Tu peux partir. »

Sirius passa ses mains sur les barreaux d'argent de la cage, surveillant le loup-garou inconscient avec un sourire. Il avait la tête qui tournait, rien qu'à cette vue, mais la pensée des jours à venir avec une si belle créature l'excitait tellement qu'il en délirait presque.

_A moi._

XxxxX

« Remus. »

Les yeux du loup-garou s'ouvrirent brusquement pour fixer Sirius.

« C'est ton nom, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sirius, avançant nonchalamment vers la cage avant de la déverrouiller. « Remus Lupin. Depuis combien de temps ne t'a-t-on pas appelé par ton nom ? » Sirius sourit et entra, s'agenouillant devant le loup-garou – non, Remus. Il ne regardait plus Sirius à présent, fermant les yeux avec fierté et se tournant de l'autre côté. « C'est assez intéressant, en réalité. Je lisais ton dossier. Il semblerait qu'on t'ait déplacé un peu partout; familles, cirques, fêtes foraines...tu connais la suite; tu as même pris part à la guerre, j'ai vu ? » Sirius sourit quand il remarqua la soudaine tension dans les épaules de Remus. « Voldemort t'appelait-il aussi par ton nom ? »

Sirius s'était attendu à n'avoir que le silence en réponse. Il savoura la façon dont la créature – non, Remus – soutenait sa tête un peu plus haut et retroussait les lèvres en un signe de mécontentement. « Tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas ? » Sirius passa lentement une main sur le dos de Remus, ses doigts jouant sur chaque bosse de son épine dorsale. « Tu peux bien duper les gens en restant muet et en agissant comme un animal mais tes yeux te trahissent. Ces si beaux yeux d'ambre. » Il se pencha en avant et embrassa l'espace juste sous l'œil droit de Remus.

Il rit quand Remus grogna et recula. Sirius avait parfaitement conscience que Remus l'aurait à nouveau attaqué s'il l'avait pu, mais la façon rigide dont il tenait ses mains indiquait que les brûlures lui faisaient bien plus mal que ce qu'il voulait bien révéler.

« Kreacher m'a dit que tu avais mangé tout ton dîner. C'est bien. » Il frôla la joue de Remus de ses doigts, s'éloignant juste à temps pour éviter les dents de Remus. C'étaient des dents humaines : carrées, droites, pas réellement propres mais les canines étaient aiguisées, comme pour s'adapter à l'alter ego loup de Remus. « Et moi qui pensais que tu allais bien te comporter et que j'éviterais ainsi de te faire trop de mal Quel dommage. »

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, Sirius avait déjà murmuré un sort qui fit tomber le loup-garou dans ses bras. « Brillant, n'est-ce pas ? » Il eut un rictus moqueur, soigna les brûlures des mains de Remus. « Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme un sort de saucissonnage mais ça marche de la même façon. Tu vois, là, tout de suite, chaque connexion entre ton corps et ton cerveau ont été désactivées. Tu es paralysé, réduit à rien de plus qu'une poupée de chiffons. » Sirius rassembla les membres de Remus, passant un bras sous ses genoux et le redressant. « J'ai créé ce sort quand j'avais douze ans, en y mêlant un peu de magie noire. Ma mère était très fière. » Sirius se tourna vers la gauche, où il avait donné l'instruction à Kreacher de préparer un bain et des vêtements. « C'est bien plus résistant que n'importe quel sort d'entrave mais j'aurais probablement eu plus de mal si tu avais été sous ton autre forme. »

Sirius sortit sa baguette et, d'un mouvement rapide, enleva à Remus le peu de vêtements qu'il avait. Ils n'avaient rien de respectable, d'abord, et n'étaient même pas suffisant pour le couvrir un minimum. Sirius aurait été incapable de dire de combien de temps ils dataient ni leur couleur ou forme d'origine. Cela aurait tout aussi bien pu être des sacs de pommes de terre découpés.

Le bain, comme prévu, avait été préparé, la vapeur s'élevant de l'eau chaude ondulait de façon curieuse. Délicatement, Sirius plaça Remus dans la baignoire, sentant la chaleur brûler sa peau là où ses doigts ne faisaient que frôler la surface de l'eau. L'eau était trop chaude : Sirius pouvait le déduire à la façon dont la peau de Remus rougit, quelques secondes seulement après qu'il ait pénétré dans le bain.

Haussant les épaules, Sirius fit venir son rasoir depuis l'armoire. « Il y a une règle importante dont tu dois te souvenir tant que tu vis dans cette maison, Remus. Ici, tu n'appartiens à aucune catégorie. » Sirius rejeta les cheveux châtains broussailleux de Remus et commença à raser dès les débuts du cuir chevelu. « Tu es un loup-garou, mais tu n'es pas une bête. Tu n'es pas un humain non plus. » De gros morceaux de cheveux sales et emmêlés tombaient au sol tendit que le rasoir allait toujours plus à l'arrière de la tête de Remus. « Ton identité se résume à ton nom et au fait que tu n'appartiens qu'à moi. Sache-le, tu es_ à moi._ » Sirius frotta ses mains et reposa le rasoir sur le lavabo. Il passa une main sur la tête nouvellement rasée de Remus, avant de se déshabiller et de rejoindre le loup-garou dans la baignoire. L'eau le brûlait à des endroits sensibles entre ses orteils et son cou. « Toute ton existence tourne autour de moi, se limite à moi. »

Sirius fit venir à lui le savon, le plongea dans l'eau pour faire un peu de mousse. « Je vais être franc avec toi; je n'aime pas les cages. Elles jurent horriblement avec le décor et appartiennent aux donjons, pas à des maisons comme celle-ci. » Machinalement, il laissa ses mains couvertes de mousse errer, frôler les muscles secs des bras de Remus et remonter sur son torse. Intentionnellement, il les laissa plus longtemps sur les tétons, plongea ses doigts dans le creux de sa clavicule, résistant à l'envie irrépressible de mordre et laisser sa marque. « Je veux te laisser sortir. A part les nuits de pleine lune, je veux te donner la totale liberté de mouvement dans cette maison. Ce sera ton privilège, tu l'as bien mérité. » Les mains de Sirius descendirent un peu plus bas, sur les cuisses de Remus, caressant la sensible courbe intérieure.

« Oh. » Sirius s'arrêta, surpris, tandis que les épaules de Remus se contractaient sans pouvoir réellement bouger. « Tu essaies de te libérer, n'est-ce pas ? » Sirius eut un léger rire, ses mains se resserrant autour des cuisses de Remus tandis qu'il murmurait dans l'oreille du loup-garou : « Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne te ferais rien...en tout cas, pas _tout de suite_. » Sirius éclata d'un rire maniaque, tête rejetée en arrière et à moitié plongée dans l'eau. C'était une sensation au-delà de la compréhension, pour lui. Une excitation qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis la guerre. Rien qu'à l'idée des événements à venir, il sentait des frissons courir le long de sa peau. « Pour le moment, tu devrais simplement bien t'habiller et te reposer. »

XxxxX

_Remus tremble. Il tremble si fort que son corps est parcouru de frissons incontrôlables et il ne peut pas les arrêter, qu'importe à quel point il essaie. Il fixe ses mains pendant longtemps; fixe ses doigts plier tandis qu'il concentre toute sa force en eux. Greyback lui dit que c'est ça qui rend les loups-garous supérieurs aux humains. Les humains ont besoin de baguettes et de piètres sortilèges pour gagner une guerre et renforcer leur magie. Les loups-garous sont nés avec une immense force magique mais l'art vrai se trouve dans la façon dont cette magie peut être concentrée pour créer de la force brute. Il y a plus de choses que Greyback dit mais Remus ne peut pas toutes les comprendre et il est bien trop recroquevillé de peur pour écouter._

_Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il peut l'arrêter s'il le veut. Il peut faire disparaître sa force jusqu'au plus profond de lui et prétendre qu'il n'est pas obligé de le faire. Mais ce qui est bien plus effrayant que tout le reste, c'est la pensée de Voldemort. Greyback dit que Voldemort est aux aguets, tout le temps; qu'il connaît et lit les esprits et les âmes de chaque individu dans le monde. Greyback le lui assure, ceux qui lui désobéissent mourront, et Remus a plus peur de la mort que de n'importe quoi d'autre. Il ne veut pas mourir. Il ne veut jamais mourir. Il veut rentrer, retourner chez ses parents et aller à l'école dont son père lui parle. Il doit recevoir une lettre l'année prochaine._

_« S'il vous plaît...s'il vous plaît, non... » _

_Il ne veut pas mourir. Il ne veut jamais mourir. _

_Remus fixe la femme. Elle n'est pas très forte parce que chaque sort qu'elle lui lance rebondit faiblement contre lui. C'est peut-être parce qu'elle a juste aussi peur que lui ou peut-être parce que sa baguette est presque brisée en deux. Elle recule, ses bras et ses jambes raclant le sol dans sa tentative de s'éloigner de Remus tandis qu'il avance vers elle._

_Il ne veut pas faire ça._

_Remus plie à nouveau les doigts, jusqu'à la jointure._

_Mais il ne veut pas mourir._

_Remus ferme les yeux très fort et attaque._

La main de Remus fouetta l'air frénétiquement, avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il n'y avait là rien d'autre qu'un sombre vide. Ses yeux, déjà adaptés à l'obscurité, passaient d'une chose à l'autre d'un air paniqué, tandis que que son esprit essayait de comprendre la situation. Il n'était plus piégé dans un rêve, mais pourtant le sentiment d'inconnu et d'étrange persistait. Le sol sous lui était trop doux et une douce odeur de savon flottait autour de lui au lieu de l'arôme habituel de moisissure et, celui, menaçant, de l'argent.

Remus n'était pas dans sa cage.

Il était dans une chambre, dans une sorte d'arche élevée. _Lit_, répondit une part très lointaine de son cerveau.

_Lit_, répéta Remus dans sa tête, essayant de se rappeler et de comprendre le sens de ce mot. C'était bien trop haut.

Prudemment, Remus se dirigea vers le bout du lit et regarda en bas. Le sol avait une sorte de revêtement brun, juste comme le lit, mais quand Remus tendit une main pour le toucher, il avait l'air bien plus rêche et épais. Gardant ses deux mains au sol, Remus glissa doucement hors du lit, rejetant les couvertures qui couvraient son corps et s'emmêlaient entre ses jambes. Le sol n'était pas aussi froid qu'il s'y était attendu, ou même aussi dur, mais il se sentait mieux à être plus proche de la terre. Il ne voulait pas retourner là-haut : sur le _lit_.

Où était-il ? S'il n'était pas dans la cage, alors où était-il ?

Il regarda autour de lui, prit conscience des murs, couverts de dessins et gravures finement ouvragés – noir sur un riche crème. Ils ressemblaient aux tatouages que Remus se rappelait avoir vu sur une femme, à la fête foraine. Il se demanda s'il était toujours dans la maison de cet homme; celui dont les yeux ressemblaient à des cendres de restes morts et dont les expressions ressemblaient à un désespoir maniaque. Cet endroit semblait différent : plus chaud, plus clair et légèrement familier. Ça ne respirait pas l'indifférence et la cruauté qui semblaient s'être installés dans l'endroit où Remus avait été retenu, tout à l'heure. Il y avait même des photos sur les murs, même si Remus ne pouvait pas bien les voir dans le noir. C'était plus un flou de formes humaines et de dents blanches qui riaient qu'autre chose.

Remus réalisa soudain qu'il y avait une porte et rampa vers elle. Une porte, ça voulait dire la liberté.

Remus tendit la main vers la poignée et tira, mais la porte ne bougea pas. Elle était verrouillée, tout comme sa cage. Cet endroit était comme une cage sans barreaux. Pourtant, il sentait que le verrou était peu solide, sous ses doigts. Il avait l'air cassable alors Remus concentra sa force et tira violemment. La porte s'entrebâilla, pivota sur ses gonds avant que Remus ne la lâche soudainement et tombe en arrière de peur.

Sombre. C'était sombre. Bien plus sombre que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir; comme des flammes noires qui léchaient le chambranle de la porte.

Remus ne voulait plus sortir. Il ne voulait pas aller au-delà des ténèbres inconnues qui menaçaient de le dévorer. Il recula, jeta un coup d'œil au lit. Il ne voulait pas aller sur le lit non plus, dans ses arches hautes et la douceur qui semblaient vouloir l'attirer dans un abîme. Il voulait...il voulait sa cage. Il voulait la froide dureté du sol et l'étincelle dangereuse des barreaux d'argent qui gardaient les ténèbres au loin.

Remus rampa sous l'espace dans le lit et regarda la porte. Elle était à moitié brisée à présent, révélant une fine craquelure sombre dans les ténèbres plus claires de la pièce. Remus ne voulait pas regarder. Il ne voulait pas connaître les démons qui venaient de là, alors il enfouit sa tête dans le sol plus rêche et ferma les yeux. Un doux gémissement lui échappa et il se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer le bruit.

Il voulait sa cage.

Remus pouvait entendre des sons provenir à travers la fente – des craquements et le bruit sourd de pas. Une présence moribonde planait près de ses épaules et des yeux rouges brillant le fixaient depuis les ombres. C'était trop ouvert, trop vaste; assez pour que les ombres se cachent et errent hors de vue. S'il regardait, Remus savait que des mains se tendraient vers lui. S'il bougeait, elles pourraient l'attraper et le brûler dans un endroit encore pire que la douleur effrayante de l'argent.

Remus se roula un peu plus contre le sol, ses mains griffant le tissu rêche sous lui. Ses ongles mal coupés lui faisaient mal, tandis qu'ils grattaient la surface.

Il voulait sa cage.

XxxxX

**Le "cède!" utilisé dans la scène de la cage était retranscrit par "fall" en anglais...Autant dire que "fall" a un sens beaucoup plus fort et profond que "cède" en français (enfin, à mon opinion) mais "tombe" n'était vraiment pas le mot approprié...alors j'ai fait comme je pouvais...**

**Je l'avoue, j'ai révisé ma traduction un peu à l'arrache...donc s'il existe encore des incohérences ou des fautes de frappe, dîtes-le moi^^  
**

**Je n'ai pas encore débuté la traduction du chapitre 2 (donc j'ignore quand je publierais) et Killing Loneliness est la prochaine fic à paraître ;)**

**NdA : Je n'ai jamais réalisé à quel point ça pouvait être difficile d'écrire des histoires plus sombres. Ce qui me fait penser que je dois clarifier certaines choses. Beaucoup de gens pensent que plus sombre veut absolument dire angst avec une fin malheureuse. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de styles différent mais je ne sais pas écrire des fins malheureuses. C'est comme me demander de tirer des lapins de mon nez. Quand je disais "plus sombre", je voulais juste parler d'un comportement très très bizarre et tordu, qui est assez condamnable. Comme quand vous haïssez les persos mais que vous les aimez dans le même temps et que tout ça crée un flou (j'espère que personne ne pense que je suis lunatique après avoir lu ce chapitre). Euh...enfin, bref, FIN HEUREUSE ! **

**Sorn**


	3. 02: Noir destin

Chapitre 02: Noir destin

_Sirius hait de toute son âme l'horloge accrochée au mur. C'est une vieille horloge, faite de bois qui craque et se fend sur les bords. La peinture dorée bon marché qui a été utilisée pour les dessins colorés sur la surface est à présent d'un jaune moisi et passé, qui rappelle à Sirius la couleur du vomi. Mais ce qu'il déteste le plus chez cette foutue horloge, c'est le bruit qu'elle fait. Elle est toujours atrocement bruyante et chaque tic à chaque seconde et chaque toc à chaque minute résonnent dans la tête de Sirius en un écho insupportable. Cette femme, ce docteur, elle parle et parle et pose des questions idiotes; mais même sa voix ne suffit pas à noyer le son de cette horloge. C'est horripilant. Extrêmement horripilant. _

_**« Vous voulez bien me parler de vos moments à l'école, Sirius ? Comment étiez-vous quand vous étiez enfant ? »**_

_« Plus petit. » répond Sirius avec rudesse, sentant son humeur se dégrader au fur et à mesure que la petite aiguille avance. _

_**« Pouvez-vous élaborer votre réponse pour moi ? » **_

_Sirius soupire d'exaspération mais obéit : « J'aimais l'école. J'aimais apprendre des choses que Mère ne laissait pas le tuteur m'enseigner. J'aimais James. » _

_**« Est-ce que vous l'aimiez de manière romantique ? »**_

_Pendant un moment, toute l'attention de Sirius est détournée de l'horloge, tandis qu'il éclate de rire. Le docteur attend patiemment qu'il cesse, mais la question est tellement ridicule qu'à chaque fois que Sirius s'arrête, son fou rire reprend. « Tous les autres l'aimaient d'une façon romantique. Je l'aimais parce que c'était le type le plus audacieux que j'avais jamais rencontré. Il se fichait pas mal des règles ou du fait d'être un sang-pur. A cette époque, tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était s'amuser. » _

_**« Qu'est-ce que "s'amuser" ? Pouvez-vous définir ce que "s'amuser" signifiait pour vous, à cette époque ? » **_

_« Des blagues. » répond simplement Sirius. « On inondait l'école, on embêtait les fantômes, on mettait des rats dans les placards des filles; tout pour rire un bon coup. » Sirius sourit tandis qu'il se remémore les jours passés à l'école. Les jours qui n'étaient pas comme ceux-ci : où il ne devait pas s'asseoir sur cette chaise ridicule et écouter le _tic tic _lancinant de cette horloge. « Il y avait ce garçon qu'on n'aimait pas et sur lequel tombaient la plupart de nos blagues : Severus Snape. On l'appelait Snivellus. » grogne Sirius, le rire menaçant de ressortir de ses lèvres. Il y avait eu beaucoup de noms pour ce type-là : tas d'ordure, tête de puant; mais Snivellus était celui que Sirius préférait._

_**« Pourquoi le détestiez-vous ? » **_

_Sirius fronce les sourcils. « Je ne le détestais pas. James le détestait parce qu'il aimait la copine de James. Je voulais juste m'amuser... » _

_**« Vous amusiez-vous ? » **_

_Sirius hausse les épaules. « Parfois. Parfois James était un peu un imbécile. Il avait toujours cette "limite" parce qu'il pensait que si on allait plus loin, ce serait inhumain et contraire à l'éthique. Je lui disais que, quand il s'agissait de s'amuser, il n'y avait pas de limites. Le concept de l'amusement est simple : parce que vous ne pensez pas, vous vous amusez. » Sirius penche la tête de côté et la regarde. « L'amusement est un sentiment, pas une pensée. » _

_**« Pouvez-vous me parler de cet amusement sans limites ? Racontez-moi une de vos blagues que James n'approuvait pas. » **_

_Ça ne dérange pas Sirius de lui raconter, si elle comprend le concept. Sirius réalise aussi que penser garde son esprit loin de l'horloge et que c'est assez soulageant. « Snivellus était vraiment un type bizarre. Il était tout le temps dans nos pieds, à essayer de découvrir comment on faisait nos trucs, nos secrets et nos passages; beaucoup de fois, il a essayé de nous cafter ou de nous mettre dans le pétrin délibérément. » Sirius ferme les yeux et s'appuie contre le dossier de la chaise. « Il y avait cet arbre dans notre école, qu'on appelait le Saule Cogneur. Tout le monde disait qu'il avait été planté à la mémoire de quelqu'un que Dumbledore avait connu ou d'un étudiant qui était mort. Un truc de ce genre, je ne suis pas trop sûr. Mais il réduisait en pièces quiconque essayait de l'approcher. Excepté qu'il y avait un tour que seuls James et moi connaissions. Alors, j'en ai parlé à Snivellus, puisqu'il était tellement curieux à ce sujet. Enfin, j'ai fait semblant. » Sirius rit, tandis qu'il se rappelle de l'expression de Snape. Dans ses souvenirs, ça reste la meilleure blague qu'il ait jamais réalisée et peut-être aussi la plus drôle. « Je l'ai fait parce qu'il le méritait, mais quand James a découvert ça, il était furieux. Il a sauvé ce salaud qu'il détestait. Ça a juste compliqué les choses. »_

_**« Que voulez-vous dire par compliquer, Sirius ? » **_

_« Rendre complexe, difficile à comprendre. » ricana Sirius. « Mère nous a toujours enseigné qu'il ne fallait jamais gaspiller un moment à paresser, alors quand elle m'enfermait dans la bibliothèque pendant une semaine en guise de punition, j'apprenais une bonne partie du dictionnaire. C'était amusant. » Sirius plia les doigts machinalement. « Parfois, j'utilisais des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas pour l'embêter. Il y avait des mots qui m'ont donné l'idée de créer de nouveaux sorts qui rendaient Mère fière. Elle souriait quand je les lui montrais et on pouvait savoir qu'elle était contente si on voyait sa dent en or, à l'arrière. » _

_**« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Sirius. »**_

_Sirius roule des yeux. « Une blague est une blague. Certaines personnes en méritent, d'autres non. James ne comprenait pas ça, mais Snivellus oui. » Sirius déboutonne les quatre derniers boutons de sa chemise, révélant une cicatrice qui débute du bas de ses côtes et plonge bien plus bas sous la taille de son pantalon. Ce n'est pas une cicatrice douloureuse, ou en tout cas, plus maintenant; simplement de la peau un peu en saillie. Mais à l'époque, la médicomage avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à arrêter le sang de couler. « Snivellus comprenait que les gens sont seulement entravés par les limites qu'ils s'imposent; la morale, l'éthique, l'humanité. Ce n'est pas important. Une blague est juste une blague. » _

_**« Une blague sonne un peu comme une revanche. Y a-t-il une différence ? »**_

_Sirius rit. « La revanche est bien plus douce. »_

XxxxX

« MERDE ! » jura Sirius, sa voix couvrant le bruit de violents haut-le-cœur venant de la salle de bains. « Bordel ! » Sirius claqua rageusement la porte du bureau et se laissa tomber sur le sofa. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu; ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. C'était agaçant : ce manque de contrôle et cette totale soumission de la part de Remus. La façon dont Remus défiait chacun des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche et chaque pensée perverse qui traversaient l'esprit de Sirius...ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. Ça l'irritait et ça l'excitait, cette nature rebelle, mais uniquement quand il avait le contrôle. Uniquement quand la rébellion allait selon ses souhaits.

Trois jours étaient passés depuis que Sirius avait sorti Remus de sa cage. Et chaque matin depuis lors, Sirius ouvrait la porte pour trouver Remus allongé, les yeux grands ouverts, sous le lit. Toujours sous le lit. Toujours éveillé et alerte, malgré le manque flagrant de sommeil; et toujours méfiant envers Sirius. En vérité, à chaque fois que Sirius avait essayé de le mettre à l'aise, il avait été l'objet de violentes manifestations menant à un bras déboîté, deux côtes cassées et quelques coupures qu'il avait dû soigner seul. Les bleus restaient présents, comme des ajouts peu attrayants aux visage et bras de Sirius.

« Plie. » grogna Sirius, plaçant le sac de glace sur son visage, dans l'espoir vain de calmer le maux de tête qui semblait pulser à l'arrière de son crâne. « Plie-toi à mes désirs et laisse-moi te baiser. » Une soudaine quinte de toux se fit entendre de derrière la porte et Sirius poussa un rugissement de fureur avec impatience. Manger. Même une chose aussi simple que manger se mettait en travers de son chemin. Remus n'était pas habitué à prendre des repas réguliers ou même des quantités adéquates de nourriture. La majeure partie de ce qu'il avalait était ensuite vomie dans la demie-heure qui suivait le repas, laissant à Kreacher le soin de s'occuper de ce que Sirius voyait comme une créature faible et dévastée C'était exaspérant. Il ne voulait pas cette caricature de personne. Il ne voulait pas de ce corps faible ou de ces piètres attaques qui avaient pour origine la peur et le désespoir. Il voulait les yeux d'ambre. Il voulait le feu et la chaleur. Il voulait jouer...

_« Sirius, pourquoi t'es-tu engagé ? »_

_Sirius jette un coup d'œil à son frère cadet à travers le miroir. Il est assis en tailleur sur le lit et le fixe avec une curiosité malsaine. « C'est mon devoir en tant qu'héritier, » répond Sirius, retournant son attention à sa cravate avec dédain. « Je voulais rendre Mère fière. » Récemment, la seule raison que Sirius avait de faire quoique ce soit, c'était la volonté de Mère. Il songeait qu'il avait eu sa propre volonté, avant, mais elle avait été écrasée le jour où il avait été diplômé de Poudlard. La réponse qu'il donne à Regulus n'est pas tout à fait vraie. Il n'a aucun désir de rendre Mère fière, parce qu'il la hait. Il la hait plus que quoi que ce soit dans le monde enter mais il veut aussi qu'elle l'aime parce que peu de gens l'aiment. L'amour peut être inconditionnel dans la famille Black s'il est mérité. Sirius avait découvert assez tôt qu'on ne pouvait pas pousser les limites de l'amour à travers la désobéissance. _

_« Je me suis engagé pour te rendre fier » _

_Sirius lève la tête, surpris à la réponse de Regulus. « J'ai toujours été fier de toi, Regulus, pour de nombreuses raisons avant celle-là. Mais ne me fais pas passer avant Mère. » _

_« Je m'en fous d'elle. » répond Regulus d'un ton plein de défi, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Sirius se rappelle avoir été exactement pareil au même âge : rebelle et insolent. Pourtant, d'une certaine façon, il n'avait jamais été capable de franchir la limite._

_Sirius pousse un profond soupir et fait signe à Regulus de s'approcher. « Viens ici. » dit-il doucement, en attendant que Regulus se trouve à sa hauteur, avant de le frapper à l'arrière de la tête. « Je ne pensais pas t'avoir élevé pour que tu deviennes aussi con. » réprimande-t-il gentiment, riant légèrement tandis que Regulus masse sa tête avec irritation. « Écoute-moi, Regulus. Mon destin comme membre de la maison Black a déjà été décidé mais toi, tu as l'avantage d'être plus jeune. S'il y avait bien une seule chose que je voulais de toi, c'était que tu finisses ta scolarité et profite de ta propre vie. »_

_« Ne me traite pas comme un enfant. » rétorque Regulus. Il tape du pied de façon enfantine et Sirius s'en amuse. Regulus a quinze ans; il a quatre ans de moins que son frère et est son portait craché. Pourtant, il est plus petit que Sirius se rappelle avoir été au même âge._

_« Tu n'es pas un adulte non plus. » répond-t-il d'un air suffisant._

_« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si dur. » _

_Sirius a un rire exaspéré. « Laisse-moi voir ta Marque des Ténèbres, Regulus. » Regulus le fixe avec curiosité mais relève sa manche pour révéler le serpent tatoué sur son bras. La façon si naturelle dont Regulus la montre dit à Sirius que Regulus ne comprend pas vraiment le sérieux de la situation. Sirius a soudain le sentiment que Regulus ne s'est pas engagé parce qu'il voulait rendre Sirius fier mais plutôt parce que c'est ce qu'on attendait de lui, comme représentant des Black. Le cercle infernal de pression ne s'arrête pas avec Sirius, à l'évidence. « Cette Marque régit tes sentiments, lit la moindre pensée qui passe dans ta tête, surtout quand tu ne maîtrises pas l'Occlumancie...mais elle ne peut pas interférer dans tes actions. Est-ce que tu comprends ça, Regulus ? Pense avec ta tête, pas avec ton cœur. » _

_Regulus ricane. « C'est marrant de t'entendre dire ça : tu ne penses __**jamais**__. » _

_« Mais je suis incontrôlable et imprévisible. » répond-t-il en souriant avant de retrouver son sérieux. « Nous allons devoir tuer des personnes innocentes, mais si tu sais comment fermer ton esprit, tu n'y seras pas obligé. Nous apprenons la magie noire comme une nécessité pour survivre dans la maison Black mais pas dans le monde réel. » Sirius tire sur la manche de Regulus jusqu'à ce que la Marque des Ténèbres disparaisse sous le tissu. « Écoute-moi bien : ne tue pas, à moins que ce ne soit bien mérité. Garde un profil bas et suis les ordres, mais ne t'abaisse pas à leur niveau. » _

_Regulus acquiesce._

_« Bien. » Sirius attrape Regulus par la nuque et le serre dans ses bras. Sirius doit se pencher pour placer son menton sur la tête de son frère, mais Regulus a toujours été petit; se cachant commodément derrière le dos de Sirius et serrant très fort le dos de sa robe. Sirius l'a élevé de cette manière : de façon à être dépendant de lui. La loyauté de Regulus pour Sirius ne faiblira jamais, tout comme les poings qui serrent sa robe ne se relâcheront jamais._

« Maître Sirius, Kreacher a fait comme vous aviez demandé. La créature est dans le salon, attend le Maître. »

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il s'était enfoncé si profondément dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que le paquet de glace était en train de fondre et de goutter sur ses cheveux et vêtements. « Bien, Kreacher. Nous ne serons pas à la maison avant dîner, nous avons quelques endroits à visiter. »

L'elfe de maison écarquilla les yeux de surprise. « Mais Maître Sirius, c'est dangereux avec ce lou- »

Sirius sécha rapidement sa robe avec un sort. « Kreacher, ne me réponds pas. »

Kreacher pinça les lèvres et fit une profonde révérence. « Kreacher est désolé et il se punira de façon convenable. » Il se remit aussi à marmonner à voix basse, probablement parce qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec les principes de son maître, mais Sirius l'ignora, comme toujours.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. » répondit Sirius d'un ton désintéressé. Il sortit du bureau, permit à Kreacher de l'aider à enfiler son manteau. Il pouvait voir Remus assis dans le salon, comme Kreacher l'avait mentionné, habillé des vêtements moldus que Sirius n'utilisait pas. Lui et Sirius avaient plus ou moins la même taille mais les vêtements tombaient de façon peu élégante sur le corps de Remus. Quand Sirius se tint pile devant lui, Remus le fixa délibérément comme s'il ne le voyait pas, se levant uniquement parce qu'il savait que c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Ça faisait sourire Sirius et ça calmait l'irritation qu'il avait ressenti à l'égard du loup-garou, un peu plus tôt. Remus avait adopté une nouvelle forme de défi et de combat : l'ignorance.

« Maître Sirius. » appela Kreacher, alors qu'ils étaient sur le seuil de la porte avant. « Si vous allez...est-ce que...pour Kreacher... »

Sirius hocha la tête. « Je passerais tes salutations, Kreacher. Autre chose ? »

Kreacher secoua la tête et fit une profonde révérence. Quand il se redressa, il y avait un léger sourire sur ses traits tordus et enfoncés.

Sirius fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer, tandis qu'il laissait la porte se fermer derrière eux. « C'est la première fois que tu sors dehors comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Fais-le moi savoir si c'est trop pour toi. » S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, Sirius espérait que ce serait _trop _pour Remus. Il voulait voir la panique, il voulait voir une réaction violente; il voulait voir _tout_ tandis que Remus s'adaptait au monde extérieur. Surtout, il voulait voir si Remus allait perdre le contrôle. « Ignorer mon existence ne me fera pas ignorer la tienne. Ça me donne simplement envie d'attirer ton attention et j'userais de n'importe quel moyen pour l'obtenir, tu devrais déjà le savoir. »

Sirius eut un léger rire face au silence de Remus. D'une certaine façon, il s'était attendu à ce que Remus s'enfuie dès la minute où ils avaient franchi le seuil mais Remus était docilement resté au côté de Sirius et marchait à son pas. Non, pas docilement. Remus avait déjà remarqué la main de Sirius posée sur sa baguette, cachée dans la poche de sa robe. _Décevant. _Sirius avait même préparé un sort exprès pour Remus, s'il avait tenté une escapade.

« Tu vas rencontrer des gens d'importants aujourd'hui. » continua Sirius, même quand il remarqua que Remus jetait des coups d'œil prudents tandis que les rues devenaient de plus en plus peuplées. Les poings de Remus étaient serrés, son corps était tendu, sur la défensive, comme s'il se préparait à une attaque. « Je nous aurais bien transplané ici mais tu aurais combattu, n'est-ce pas ? Rien n'est pire que d'être désartibulé, je pense bien. Et puis, c'est tout près. » Sirius fit exprès de se diriger vers une allée bondée; une rue saturée à bloc d'hommes et de femmes en tenue d'affaires, courant tout le temps.

Sirius eut un sourire quand il vit le corps de Remus se recroqueviller légèrement, se tendre avec conscience et malaise, une veine palpitait sous l'effet d'un pouls enragé, juste sous la peau du cou. Il pouvait voir le tourbillon dangereux d'ambre dans les yeux du loup-garou devenir de plus en plus sombre comme s'il essayait de brûler jusqu'à en devenir totalement noir. Ces yeux fixaient quiconque avec prudence, mais pas une prudence née de la peur. C'était la prudence qui venait de la puissance à l'état brut; Remus voyait quiconque comme une proie – un ennemi à tuer. Sirius brûlait de sentir ce regard sur lui. Juste une fois, une seule fois, et Sirius se laisserait happer par le tourbillon et perdre le contrôle. Ses mains et ses genoux tremblaient déjà d'excitation; chaque fibre de son corps était tendue, en attente.

Un homme bouscula Remus, le fit presque tomber à terre et, aussitôt, Remus bondit – dents découvertes et mains en forme de griffes.

Sirius rit et attrapa Remus par le col de sa chemise, le tirant si fort qu'il en tomba sur le trottoir. « Contrôle-toi. » réprimanda gentiment Sirius. En toute honnêteté, il avait voulu voir exactement ça. Il voulait voir Remus perdre le contrôle de lui-même, mais il ne voulait pas que ce soit aux dépens d'un inconnu sans prétention. Il n'y avait aucun plaisir à jouer avec un étranger. « Chut. » répondit Sirius quand Remus grogna rageusement. « Tu vois tous ces gens ? »

Remus ne regarda pas autour de lui, pas plus qu'il ne réagit à la question de Sirius. Au lieu de quoi, il continua de fixer Sirius, ses yeux étincelants de rage.

« Non, je ne les vois pas non plus. » répondit Sirius, plaçant une main apaisante sur la tête de Remus. « Mais c'est ainsi que nous devons être. Il n'y a pas de place pour l'individualisme dans cette ville dégoûtante. Tout le monde s'habille de la même façon, pense de la même façon, agit de la même façon; ils font exactement ce qu'on attend d'eux, tellement qu'ils se fondent tous dans une même masse. Quand nous sommes dehors, nous faisons partie de cette masse. Tu comprends ? »

Remus ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait la tête levée, avec sur les traits une expression de respect mêlé d'admiration. Ce ne fut que quand Sirius vit l'éclat bleu clair dans les yeux de Remus qu'il comprit. « Tu n'as jamais vu le ciel auparavant. » Sirius s'agenouilla au niveau de Remus. C'était étrange, cette façon dont Remus ressemblait à un enfant, assis là, au beau milieu de la rue, jambes étendues et une expression fascinée sur son visage. « Il n'y a pas beaucoup de verdure dans cette partie de la ville, surtout avec un temps pareil. Mais si tu te tiens bien, je t'emmènerais dans un endroit où il y a beaucoup plus de ciel que ça. Tu pourras regarder autant que tu veux. » Sirius sourit quand Remus rencontra enfin son regard. « L'idée te plaît, je vois. Bien. »

Remus laissa Sirius caresser sa joue une fois, avant de repousser sa main durement.

« Viens. » soupira Sirius, en se levant. « Nous sommes arrivés. Peut-être devrais-je te souhaiter la bienvenue ? L'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste vous accueille chaleureusement. J'espère que votre séjour ici sera agréable. » aboya Sirius d'une voix forte, ouvrant grand les bras et marchant à reculons, dans une parodie de geste de bienvenue. Les guérisseurs et médicomages le fixaient mais se détournaient dès qu'ils le reconnaissaient, comme d'habitude. « Une personne très spéciale vit ici, tu sais. » continua Sirius, traversant l'aile avec une familiarité due à l'habitude. St-Mangouste était devenue comme une seconde maison, pour Sirius. « Mon petit frère. Il est absolument adorable, ce qui est normal puisqu'il est mon portrait craché. Il a eu dix-sept ans cette année mais on ne dirait pas. Il n'a pas grandi d'un pouce et il est assez sensible à ce sujet alors n'en parle pas. » Sirius s'arrêta devant la chambre 2034, poussa la porte. « Salut Regulus ! »

Regulus respira. Comme il le faisait toujours quand Sirius venait le visiter. Parfois, quand Regulus était très content, il hoquetait et il s'arrêtait de respirer dans son excitation et puis recommençait. Aujourd'hui, il respirait tout simplement.

« Mr Black, vous venez tôt aujourd'hui. » Le guérisseur John avait tendance à connaître les venues de Sirius et le suivait souvent. C'était un petit homme potelé, dont les rares cheveux se trouvaient sur les côtés de son crâne, aux grands yeux bleus et était souvent plutôt nerveux. « On m'a dit que vous seriez là à midi. » Le guérisseur John jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Remus, qui se tenait stoïquement à côté de Sirius. Sirius n'était pas certain de savoir pourquoi il avait si peur de Remus, même après que Sirius lui ai fait faire un examen médical pour Remus déjà deux fois. Malgré l'aversion de Remus pour tout contact humain, le guérisseur ne s'en était sorti qu'avec un coup à l'estomac.

« Si nous pouvions aller dehors pour un petite conversation, Guérisseur, ce serait avec un grand plaisir. » dit Sirius en souriant obligeamment.

Le Guérisseur John lança un regard inquiet à Remus. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit très sage, Mr Black. Je veux dire, laisser... »

« Remus ne fera pas de mal à Regulus. » assura Sirius, sortant déjà de la pièce. « Je pense qu'ils devraient faire connaissance. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Regulus a un caractère facile. Je crois qu'ils se prendront tout de suite d'amitié l'un pour l'autre. »

La respiration de Regulus eut un raté, sa poitrine s'abaissant l'espace de juste une seconde avant de se lever à nouveau.

Le guérisseur John hésita, puis sortit, fermant la porte derrière eux. Sirius acquiesça de la tête avec reconnaissance. « Je pense qu'on devrait sortir Regulus de temps en temps. Il est devenu atrocement pâle; presque plus blanc que les draps. Ah, mais oubliez ça. » continua Sirius distraitement. « J'ai besoin que vous me prescrivez des potions de sommeil : les plus fortes que vous ayez. Remus a énormément de mal à être hors de sa cage et il n'a pas encore passé une seule nuit complète. C'est assez embêtant. »

John mordit sa lèvre nerveusement. « Bien, Mr Black, mais en ce qui concerne votre frère... »

« Il ne mange toujours pas vraiment bien non plus mais vous aviez dit que cela prendrait du temps. Un peu à la fois, je suppose. »

« Mr Black, je veux vous parler de Regulus. » persista le Guérisseur John, bien au mécontentement de Sirius. « Nous avons réellement besoin que vous preniez enfin la décision de le laisser partir. C'est cruel de le laisser ainsi. Il ne va pas aller mieux ou même se réveiller dans un avenir proche. »

Sirius grinça des dents. « Vous faîtes votre boulot et administrez à Regulus ses potions, Guérisseur. Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir demandé votre opinion ou vos morales. »

« L'aider à simplement respirer avec toutes ces potions ne lui garantissent pas la vie, Mr Black. » essaya désespérément d'expliquer le Guérisseur John, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. « Son corps est en train de mourir. En tant que guérisseurs, il nous est douloureux de voir ce que vos caprices égoïstes font subir à votre frère. Sur ce même lit, nous pourrions sauver d'autres vies plutôt que d'essayer en vain de faire revivre quelqu'un qui est déjà... »

« N'oubliez pas, Guérisseur John, que ma très généreuse contribution à cet hôpital vous permet de garder votre travail. » cracha Sirius. Il détestait écouter ces salauds lui faire la morale et lui dire quoi faire. Tous ne voulaient que des lits vides pour les remplir de patients et de plus hauts revenus. Même les vies étaient devenues des biens commerciaux dans cette institution. « Vous faîtes ce que je vous demande de faire. Je me fiche de vos autres vies ou comment vous gérez tout ça. Prescrivez-moi simplement mes potions et assurez-vous que Regulus bronze un peu. »

« Mr Black, vous êtes irrationnel... »

« Je vous attendrais à l'intérieur pendant que vous vous arrangez. » répondit brusquement Sirius, ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Regulus.

Regulus respira.

Remus se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il observait Regulus avec une expression concentrée, comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Ce qui n'allait pas ? Sirius se surprenait à rire à chaque fois qu'il pensait à cette question. Regulus respirait, c'était ça qui n'allait pas. « Il est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sirius, allant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Regulus. Il caressa les cheveux noirs de son frère, guère surpris quand quelques mèches lui restèrent entre les doigts. Regulus perdait une grande partie de ses cheveux. « Quand il était plus jeune, il copiait tout ce que je faisais. Je me suis parfois dit que j'étais comme son Dieu. Il n'aurait même pas levé le petit doigt sans avoir d'abord mon accord. » Sirius eut un rire amer, ses mains descendirent doucement sur le visage de Regulus jusqu'à atteindre son cou. Le pouls battait faiblement sous ses doigts. Il pressa un peu plus fort, juste pour être capable de mieux ressentir le rythme erratique. _Toujours faible._ Les doigts de Sirius se resserrèrent et soudain, il se retrouva les deux mains autour du cou de Regulus. « Réveille-toi, pauvre petit con ! » grogna Sirius, ses mains tremblant alors qu'il serrait un peu plus fort. Il pouvait sentir le pouls s'accélérer à présent, beaucoup plus vivant qu'auparavant. _« Réveille-toi ! »_ Encore un peu plus fort et certainement, Regulus...

« SIRIUS ! »

Choqué, Sirius lâcha prise et se tourna pour voir Remus le fixer, yeux écarquillés, la respiration laborieuse et se balançant d'un pied à l'autre, de façon incertaine. « Tu sais parler. » s'étrangla Sirius, s'éloignant du lit de Regulus. « Tu as dit mon nom. » Plus Sirius s'avançait vers Remus, plus Remus pinçait les lèvres au point qu'on aurait dit qu'il les avait avalées. « Ce n'est pas mon imagination. » se rassura Sirius avec un sourire. « Tu peux jouer les muets ou te forcer à te taire, mais j'avais raison dès le début. » Sirius eut un rire hystérique, s'arrêtant seulement à quelques millimètres du visage de son vis-à-vis et saisit le menton de Remus entre ses doigts. Il avait le sentiment que, pour une fois, Remus n'allait pas l'attaquer; que ce soit de surprise ou parce qu'il comprenait que l'endroit n'y était pas propice. « Tu me comprends parfaitement, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu sais aussi parfaitement parler. »

Regulus respira.

XxxxX

« Tu aimes ça, Harry ? » James envoya quelques bulles de plus vers son fils à l'aide de sa baguette. Harry aurait bientôt un an et était une boule de nerfs, courant d'une pièce à l'autre à la recherche de quelqu'un avec qui jouer et babillant le peu de mots et phrases confuses qu'il avait appris. « Attention, chéri... »

Une bulle éclata sur le nez d'Harry et James tendit la main pour essuyer le savon qui restait pour éviter que son fils n'en ait dans les yeux.

La sonnette retentit et Harry entra dans une toute autre dimension d'excitation. « Oh merde. » jura James à voix basse, se demandant comment il allait garder Harry en un seul endroit et hors de danger pour quelques heures. Le petit se dandinait déjà vers la porte dans l'attente d'un nouveau camarade de jeu, sautant et trébuchant.

« J'y vais ! » cria James, tant qu'il dépassait la cuisine, où Lily était occupée à préparer le repas de midi. James jura quand la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois et que l'excitation de Harry redoubla. « Ok, ok, ça suffit, toi. » gronda-t-il doucement, saisissant Harry par la taille et le balançant sur le côté, d'une façon que James savait que son fils adorait. Harry était déjà en train de rire, quand James ouvrit la porte.

Sirius sourit. « Tu veux jouer à un jeu, Jamie-boy ? »

James jeta un regard au loup-garou derrière Sirius et ferma la porte. Malheureusement, il ne fut pas assez rapide, tandis que Lily entrait dans le salon et repérait immédiatement Sirius. « Sirius ! Tu viens enfin passer nous dire le bonjour ! » s'écria-t-elle, se précipitant vers lui pour l'embrasser. « Comment tu vas ? Tu manges bien ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ? James ne me dit jamais rien alors que vous travaillez ensemble tous les deux ! »

Bien sûr que James "ne dit jamais rien à Lily" sur Sirius; elle ne serait pas capable de supporter la vérité. Lily ne pensait que du bien de Sirius alors tout ce qui n'était pas des louanges était automatiquement rayé de sa mémoire. Et puis, ce n'était pas un sujet que James pouvait aborder autour d'une tasse de thé. Que pourrait-il dire, d'ailleurs ? Lily, Sirius est devenu fou ? Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse encore endurer quoi que ce soit ? Je pense que c'est un putain de lunatique et qu'il devrait être enfermé quelque part ?

« Qui est ton ami ? » demanda Lily, en jetant un coup d'œil curieux au-dessus de l'épaule de Sirius.

Sirius eut un sourire suave. « Pardon, quel malpoli je fais. Il s'appelle Remus. Il... »

Le sang de James se figea. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Sirius l'avait réellement laissé sortir de sa cage. C'était dépasser clairement les limites. C'était une chose de se mettre en danger et d'entrer dans la cage mais de laisser une créature de classe neuf à l'air libre c'était juste... « Sirius allait justement partir, n'est-ce pas, Sirius ? » demanda sèchement James, sentant la colère bouillir dans ses veines. Il devait garder son calme devant Lily. « Un rendez-vous de première importance ou quelque chose comme ça... »

« N'importe quoi. » écarta Lily avant de faire entrer Sirius. « Viens t'asseoir. Une tasse de thé n'a jamais fait de mal à personne et je vais te chercher quelque chose pour ces bleus sur ton visage, aussi. Franchement, se faire agresser comme ça, en plein jour. » jacassa-t-elle avant d'afficher un grand sourire, tandis que le loup-garou suivait Sirius à l'intérieur. « Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Remus. Je m'appelle Lily. » Lily tendit la main pour serrer celle de Remus mais n'eut droit à aucune réaction.

Le loup-garou ne fit que fixer sa main stoïquement. James n'était pas du tout surpris; Remus était une bête, pas un humain. Il ne savait pas ce qu'une poignée de main voulait dire. Ce dont James était surpris, par contre, était que le loup-garou était docile et n'avait pas encore attaqué. Malgré le parfait mensonge de Sirius, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner d'où lui venaient ces bleus. Le loup-garou était une bombe prête à exploser. Il était imprévisible et dangereux; et Sirius l'avait mené tout droit chez James et sa famille.

« Il est étranger. » expliqua Sirius quand Lily laissa tomber le geste, les joues rouges d'embarras.

« Oh. Bien. Pourquoi vous n'allez pas vous asseoir, les garçons ? Et je vais faire du thé pou tout le monde. »

« Pas de thé pour Remus. » corrigea Sirius, avec un sourire charmeur. « Mais si tu as quelque chose avec du chocolat, ce serait parfait. »

Lily éclata de rire, secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine. James attendit d'être sûr qu'elle soit bien hors de portée de voix avant de laisser éclater sa colère. Il déposa Harry à terre et attrapa Sirius par le bras, le tirant énergiquement vers le salon. James n'osait pas toucher le loup-garou ou essayer de le forcer à quitter la maison, se souvenant parfaitement de la violence de sa réaction à quelconque démonstration de force. La créature avait l'air faible, mais James savait depuis longtemps de par sa propre expérience avec Sirius que les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses. Non, Sirius était celui que James allait tuer.

Le loup-garou les suivit à l'intérieur et s'assit calmement sur le sol.

« Mais putain, qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ? » demanda James, à travers des dents serrées. « Écoute, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu fais de ta putain de vie. J'ai essayé un bon putain de million de fois mais tu veux que ton visage ait cette gueule-là; tant mieux ! Mais ramener cet animal dans ma maison et... »

« Il s'appelle Remus. » répondit calmement Sirius, époussetant sa robe. « Il est assez intelligent si tu prends la peine de le connaître; ça ne prend que quelques côtes cassées. »

James avait envie d'hurler. Il avait peur et il était furieux. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était crier et frapper Sirius et les jeter dehors tous les deux avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose. "Jouer un jeu" – mais putain, pour qui le prenait Sirius pour l'utiliser de cette façon ? James ne savait même pas _pourquoi_ il se retenait ou pourquoi il avait cette affection absurde pour Sirius. Il ne savait pas comment s'en débarrasser. « Sirius, je ne sais pas si tu es dérangé ou juste complètement dingue. Tu as lu son dossier; tu le connais mieux que moi. Je m'en fous que tu aies finalement donné un nom à ton animal de compagnie, il est ce qu'il est et il doit partir. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu mettes ainsi ma famille en danger... »

« James, peut-être as-tu oublié. » interrompit Sirius, son expression devenant de plus en plus sombre. « J'ai sacrifié plus que ma vie pour ta famille. Si un malheur lui arrivait, en particulier à mes dépens, alors, ce sacrifice serait vain. » Sirius semblait vouloir rajouter quelque chose, mais il garda le silence. Au lieu de quoi, sa mâchoire se serra avec résolution. « Remus reste avec moi. Il est à moi. »

James eut un soupir d'exaspération. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas conscient de que Sirius avait fait pour eux ou qu'il n'en était pas reconnaissant. Encore maintenant, James souhaitait que, ce jour-là, les choses se soient passées autrement. Mais il y avait des limites. Des limites aux actions, à la tolérance et même à l'amitié. « Je ne doute pas de tes intentions, Sirius. Je doute de ta santé mentale. Je ne te le répéterais pas. » James se massa les tempes et son regard dévia vers le loup-garou. Son cœur s'arrêta quand il remarqua qu'Harry courait pour monter sur les genoux de la bête. « Harry, non ! »

Harry s'assit juste entre ses jambes, remuant des pieds et des mains jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien installé. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, complètement inconscient des battements frénétiques du cœur de son père. « Harry, chéri, ne bouge pas, d'accord ? Papa va venir te chercher. » James avait envie de pleurer. Son fils. Son fils était assis là, complètement inconscient et pire, en train de tirer sur la chemise du loup-garou pour le pousser à jouer avec lui.

James tuerait Sirius. Si jamais quelque chose arrivait à son fils, James tuerait Sirius et il s'assurerait que le loup-garou ne respirerait plus jamais. Si jamais...

« Et bien, regarde-moi ça, » fit entendre la voix de Sirius, derrière lui. « il sait aussi sourire. On dirait bien qu'aujourd'hui est un jour plein de surprises. »

James s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés et les battements de son cœur légèrement calmés. La bête était réellement en train de sourire, même si c'était un très léger sourire – le genre qui est un peu tordu et inhabituel. Il tendit une main tremblante pour caresser gentiment Harry et James se tendit à nouveau à ce contact. Les enfants. James pensait que même un loup-garou avait des enfants qui semblaient humains. Même eux pouvaient ressentir de l'empathie envers des enfants innocents. Mais alors, James se souvint que, même l'autre jour, le loup-garou n'avait attaqué que quand Sirius avait menacé son territoire. Il était très possible que la créature voit Harry comme un être sans danger et ne pense pas à devoir faire quoi que ce soit.

« Oh, Harry, tu embêtes notre nouvel invité ? » s'écria Lily, en entrant et en posant le plateau de thé sur la table. « Je suis vraiment désolée. Il fait toujours ça. Il est intenable quand il rencontre de nouvelles personnes. »

James s'essuya rapidement les yeux. Il voulait toujours emmener Harry ailleurs. Il voulait faire quelque chose mais n'était pas certain que la créature le considérerait comme aussi inoffensif que son enfant. Il s'assit près d'eux, au sol, juste au cas où, restant assez près et la main droite posée sur sa baguette.

« Je vais prendre ça pour lui, Lily. Merci. » Sirius s'assit de l'autre côté de Remus, posant les deux tasses à terre avant de tirer Harry des genoux du loup-garou et de le poser sur le sol.

James n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant envers Sirius de toute sa vie.

Sirius souffla sur un des mugs avant de le tendre lentement au loup-garou, l'aidant à le tenir correctement par la anse. « Bois lentement ou tu vas te brûler la langue. » dit-il gentiment d'une voix douce qui semblait si peu Sirius.

« Est-il quelqu'un de spécial pour toi, Sirius ? » demanda Lily, en les fixant tous les deux. « Vous avez l'air très proches. »

« Il est spécial. » répondit Sirius en souriant. « Peu de gens voient ça, je pense. »

Lily fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Elle jeta un coup d'œil réprobateur à James et James savait que c'était parce qu'il n'essayait pas de faire la conversation. Il était aussi certain qu'une impression hostile se dégageait de lui mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il était capable de contrôler. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus en parler à Lily.

« Remus, n'est-ce pas ? Comment trouvez-vous votre séjour ici jusqu'à présent ? » demanda Lily, en prenant une gorgée de thé.

« Il ne s'est pas encore vraiment adapté, on dirait. » répondit Sirius à sa place. « Mais tu sais comment c'est ici; ça prend un peu de temps pour s'y habituer. » A l'air confus qu'affichait Lily, Sirius éclata de rire. « Remus est muet, Lily. »

James eut un reniflement de dédain.

Lily lui lança un regard furieux. Son expression s'adoucit quand elle revint à Remus. « Je suis vraiment désolée. S'agissait-il d'un accident, si vous permettez que je pose la question ? C'est simplement que...on dirait qu'il a de très nombreuses cicatrices, même sur ses bras. Pardon si je suis indélicate. »

« Les cicatrices n'en sont pas à l'origine. » assura Sirius avec un sourire. « Il sait parler, c'est simplement qu'il ne veut pas le faire. »

Même James fronça les sourcils de surprise en entendant ça. Sirius était-il complètement sûr de ce qu'il avançait ? "Remus" avait été élevé en captivité dès un très jeune âge, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'apprendre ou de d'enrichir sa culture par lui-même, comme d'autres loups-garous plus âgés l'avaient fait. Contrairement à ceux du Registre du Ministère, celui-ci n'avait même jamais eu la chance d'être humain et n'avait probablement jamais appris à parler non plus.

« Il peut s'agir d'un traumatisme ou peut-être qu'il est simplement têtu. Je le découvrirais tôt ou tard. »

Sirius éclata de rire, de façon complètement décalée, mettant Lily mal à l'aise. Elle détourna le regard, se concentrant sur une tache au hasard sur le mur. « Ton ami; il est... »

La tête du loup-garou glissa sur le côté, tout son corps retombant gracieusement contre Sirius. Pendant un moment, James fut certain que le loup-garou était soudain mort. Mais la lourde respiration lui indiquait qu'il ne faisait que dormir. Sirius continua de rire, passant un bras autour de son épaule et l'attirant plus près de lui.

Il déposa un baiser un peu vague sur le front de la créature et eut un sourire. « Ne t'en fais pas, il finira par parler. »

XxxxX

Le dos de Remus s'arqua au-dessus du lit et Sirius attendit, sa main s'arrêtant à la base. Quand les yeux de Remus papillonnèrent légèrement, Sirius serra, augmentant la pression juste suffisamment pour que la situation devienne inconfortable. Remus grogna en réponse et, lentement, ouvrit les yeux.

« Tu as fait une bonne sieste ? » demanda Sirius avec un sourire, se rasseyant de telle sorte que tout son poids se presse sur les genoux de Remus.

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent et, immédiatement, il essaya de se lever, seulement pour se sentir retenu de force au lit. Il lutta, essaya de dégager ses mains des liens et gronda furieusement quand il remarqua qu'ils étaient scellés au lit et entrelacés. C'était le meilleur sortilège de torture de Sirius; il était extrêmement puissant et même si vous essayiez de lutter contre, se libérer une main voudrait dire s'arracher l'autre. Mais ce qui plût le plus à Sirius était que, non seulement Remus avait très vite compris dans quel pétrin il était mais il avait aussi prit conscience presque instantanément que la même chose avait été faite à ses pieds.

« Je t'ai drogué. » répondit Sirius tandis que la tête de Remus se relevait brusquement, dents découvertes en un grondement féroce. « Je déteste ça, utiliser des tonnes de potions ou de médicaments mais tu avais besoin de rattraper trois jours de sommeil. Tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité si tu es faible. » Sirius éclata de rire et le mouvement de sa main reprit. Sa jumelle se dirigea vers son propre pantalon, bataillant pour abaisser la fermeture éclair tandis que son excitation augmentait et que le tissu lui donnait l'impression d'être plus serré. « Ça a fait effet bien moins longtemps que prévu pour que tu te remettes totalement. Pas que je m'en plaigne. Me branler à la vue du changement d'expression de ton visage est beaucoup plus efficace. »

Sirius libéra son sexe et le frotta contre celui de Remus, gémissant sous le frisson de plaisir qui traversa son corps. Le corps entier de Remus luttait sous lui, essayant de le faire bouger mais ses tentatives étaient vaines. Plus Remus luttait, plus Sirius accélérait le mouvement de va-et-vient, forçant le contact entre leurs sexes et créant une friction addictive. Mais plus que tout, c'était le visage de Remus que Sirius ne pouvait cesser de fixer.

La rage qui contorsionnait et se lisait dans ses membres anguleux et toute la force qu'il mettait dans sa lutte; tout ce qui était Remus était absolument vertigineux. Ses yeux hurlaient en un tourbillon de couleurs folles; or, noir, rouge, brun, ambre, si ambre que Sirius voulait s'y noyer. Sirius suivait chaque son qui s'échappait de ces lèvres pâles, gercées; chaque grondement et grognement et gémissement involontaire que Sirius soutirait par juste une torsion adéquate ou la pression de ses doigts aux extrémités et juste la pression requise.

« Est-ce que tu trouves ça humiliant ? » haleta Sirius, fixant, fasciné, la sueur de son front tomber dans le creux des hanches de Remus. « Ta fierté était vraiment importante pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que ça te fait mal ? Quand je touche comme ça, est-ce que mon désir menace de te briser ? » Sirius éclata de rire quand il remarqua les larmes de rage et de frustration dans les yeux de Remus. « J'arrêterais si tu le veux. » Sirius se pencha pour murmurer dans le cou de Remus. « Tu n'as qu'à parler. Le _demander_. »

Sirius plongea dans une douleur aveuglante quand il sentit des dents aiguës mordre son épaule. Les sens exacerbés par la chaleur, il sentit sa peau craquer, le mince filet de sang et le souffle brûlant de Remus pesant sur lui. C'était le genre de douleur qui lui faisait voir des taches aveuglantes. Douleur qui fit accélérer le mouvement de sa main et pulser si violemment sa verge qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser à n'importe quel moment. Même quand les dents le relâchèrent et que Remus commençait à perdre conscience sous lui, sous la sensation vertigineuse. Même alors, Sirius se complaisait dans les derniers vestiges de la douleur, les amenant Remus et lui jusqu'à l'orgasme et éjaculant délibérément sur le torse et le visage de Remus.

« Ils continuent de t'appeler "animal", n'est-ce pas ? Même James. » souffla Sirius, le corps tremblant sous l'effet de la jouissance. « Mais ce qu'ils ne sauront jamais... » fit-il en riant doucement, rampant sur le corps de Remus et léchant le sperme de sa joue avec un coup de langue lent et délibéré. « c'est que tu as exactement le même goût qu'un humain. »

Remus avait déjà perdu connaissance.

XxxxX

**Le titre du chapitre est bien entendu un jeu de mot entre la couleur noire et le nom de famille de Sirius : Noir destin ou "Destin des Black".**

**Désolé pour le retard que j'ai mis pour publier ce chapitre mais...j'ai préféré me concentrer sur ma propre fic, Killing Loneliness, pendant un moment et puis j'ai repris le RP et...j'ai un peu laissé tomber la traduction. Mille excuses !**

**Le prochain chapitre risque de mettre du temps à venir, mes examens approchant à très grands pas ^^' Encore désolée...**

**Oh, pour le tout dernier passage, la VO me donnait "****Even when the teeth had released from his shoulder and Remus was drifting in and out underneath him, from the overwhelming sensation." J'avoue ne pas du tout avoir trouvé la traduction de "drift in and out" alors je me suis débrouillée comme je pouvais ^^'**

**NdA**** : Oh oui, juste pour clarifier une chose. Les sessions au début du chapitre se déroulent dans le temps réel. Comme pour chaque chapitre sur le côté, comme un aperçu du psychisme de Sirius.**

**Sorn**


	4. 03: Blanches gravures

Chapitre 03: Blanches gravures

_**« Pouvez-vous définir la beauté pour moi, Sirius ? Que trouvez-vous beau ? » **_

_« Les gens sont beaux. » répond Sirius à sa question redondante sans pour autant détacher son regard de la fenêtre. Il suit du regard les enfants sur leur vélo qui vont à l'école, frimant chacun leur tour avec leurs cascades mal coordonnées et leurs faux gestes de bravoure. « Ils plaisent à l'œil mais pas à l'esprit. Leur laideur intérieure gâche leur beauté. » _

_**« La laideur, pouvez-vous m'en donner un exemple ? » **_

_« Vous. » répond Sirius d'un ton détaché. « Je vois votre contrainte d'être ici. Je vois votre soif d'argent qui vous garde ici et je vois le désintérêt dans vos yeux, tandis que vous vous demandez quand j'arrêterais de venir. » Sirius tourne la tête vers elle et un lent sourire étire ses lèvres face à son expression surprise. « Quand j'arrêterais de parler ? Quand je partirais enfin ? »_

_Son visage retourne à son teint normal mais elle n'a ni confirmé ni dénié sa déclaration. C'est une preuve suffisante pour dire qu'il a raison. _

_**« Ressentez-vous la même chose pour tout le monde, Sirius ? »**_

_Sirius fredonne et retourne son attention à la fenêtre. Il y a un petit sac plastique qui voltige dans le vent, plus haut, toujours plus haut, en cercles concentriques et puis descend comme si sa vie diminuait. « Certains. » répond Sirius. « Parfois, il y a une femme avec des cheveux roux et des yeux verts. Elle est douce, mais se fâche vite. Mais il n'y a aucune laideur ou hypocrisie dans sa colère. Elle se fâche parce qu'elle se fait du souci. Ça la rend belle. » _

_**« Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? **_**»**

_Sirius penche la tête à la bizarrerie de sa question. L'amour ? Sirius songe qu'à un certain moment, peut-être comprenait-il réellement cette émotion. A présent, ce n'est plus qu'un mot sans définition appropriée. « J'ai de l'affection pour elle, » confirme-t-il après y avoir réfléchi. « mais je ne veux pas la posséder. » _

_**« Posséder ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un que vous voulez posséder ? » **_

_Sirius sourit tandis qu'il pense aux brillants yeux d'ambre. Il les possède déjà, ces yeux. Ils le fixent quand il rentre à la maison, plein de rage et de mépris. Sirius songe qu'il est peut-être amoureux de cette teinte d'ambre._

_**« Est-ce que cette personne est belle à vos yeux, Sirius ? »**_

_« Pas à mes yeux. » la corrige Sirius. « Il n'est pas beau à mes yeux. Il n'y a pas besoin de la vue, il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire son essence. Il est seulement à moi. » _

_**« Vous parlez de lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet. » **_

_Tout d'un coup, il veut rentrer chez lui. Il ne veut pas répondre à ces questions redondantes et il ne veut plus regarder cette femme horrible plus longtemps. Elle ne comprend rien et Sirius la hait de toute son âme. Il hait sa laideur. « Les objets ne respirent pas. Les objets ne bougent pas. Les objets ne répondent pas à vos coups avec des yeux féroces et n'excitent pas chaque cellule de votre corps. Les objets ne font pas brûler et trembler votre corps de désir pour eux. » Sirius la fusille du regard. « Pas à moins que vous soyez un pervers, docteur. » Et alors, il éclate de rire. _

XxxxX

_« Encore, Kreacher ! » _

_Le corps entier de Sirius se contracte avant même que l'eau glacée ne l'engloutisse. Ses muscles sont parcourus de spasmes et son dos cogne involontairement le dos de la chaise à laquelle il est attaché. Il tousse à travers l'eau, et aspire de grandes goulées d'air, comme si, de cette façon, il pourrait réduire le froid glacial qui s'est douloureusement emparé de son échine et ses poumons. Sa peau humide picote à cause de l'air et l'eau restante bouche ses oreilles. Dans des moments comme celui-là, il souhaiterait que Mère lui lance plutôt un Doloris. La douleur, pense-t-il, est singulière ; c'est quelque chose qu'il peut supporter. Mais Mère a toujours été réputée pour ses punitions diverses et elle fait régulièrement honneur à son nom._

_« Espèce de sale petit pédé ! Combien de fois devras-tu ternir le nom des Black ? C'est à cause de cette maudite maison Gryffondor ! Ils empoisonnent ton esprit avec des idéaux absurdes et des idées d'égalité ! » Elle crache ce dernier mot comme s'il s'agissait d'une malédiction. « C'est leur faute. C'est décidément de leur faute. Ils t'ont dénaturé et t'ont transformé en ce...en cette pute qui écarte les cuisses pour d'autres hommes. Ils... » _

_« Ils n'ont rien fait ! » crie Sirius, impulsivement, et il sait que c'est une erreur quand un nouveau jet d'eau glaciale le frappe. « C'est ce que je suis ! » crache à nouveau Sirius, en essayant de repousser ses frissons incontrôlables – et y échouant. Il veut la maudire, l'insulter, se détacher de ses liens et la blesser mais ses dents claquent trop fort. Alors, tout ce qu'il peut faire pour l'insupporter c'est répéter « Je suis pédé. Pédé, pédé, pédé, pédé ! » _

_Il s'attendait à la gifle, mais elle le réduit tout de même au silence. Mère fulmine, son visage rougit si violemment et si vite qu'elle peut à peine parler. « Ce que tu es ? Quand t'ai-je donné la permission de décider d'une pareille chose ? J'ai fait de toi ce que tu es ! Tu es ce que je te dis d'être ! Tu es un Black et tu en seras toujours un, est-ce que je suis claire ? » _

_Sirius veut hurler. Il veut hurler si fort que des larmes de frustration s'amassent sous ses paupières. Il veut mourir. Il veut n'être jamais né, de telle façon à ce qu'il puisse échapper à son nom et au destin qui y est attaché. Parfois, il se demande s'il est toujours capable d'échapper à cette folie. Que se passerait-il si, tout d'un coup, il partait et quittait cette maison ? S'il se rebellait et hurlait et parvenait à haïr sa Mère juste un peu plus...est-ce que les choses seraient différentes ? Et si Regulus se trouvait sur cette chaise, à sa place ? Sirius se hait pour penser à de telles choses. Et puis, même s'il fuguait...où irait-il ? Chez James ? Non, les Potter étaient des sang-purs d'un autre genre. Ils discriminaient comme les Black, mais d'une manière différente ; ils pensaient que les familles comme les Black étaient dégoûtantes et lamentables, exactement la même opinion que les Black avaient sur les moldus. Qu'importait la solidité de l'amitié entre Sirius et James, Sirius ne serait jamais accepté. _

_Sirius éclate de rire. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il est attaché à son nom et rejeté._

_Chaque goutte d'eau qui s'égoutte de ses cheveux tombe sur ses cuisses comme des piqûres glacées qui lui percent la peau. Sirius ferme les yeux, bloque la vue de sa Mère et fait semblant qu'il ignore ce qu'il va se passer. Il fait semblant d'être mort._

Sirius fixe Remus, endormi à ses côtés.

Sirius est complètement trempé mais cette fois, de sueur qui s'est répandu comme une marre d'un côté de la chemise de Remus, où Sirius s'est endormi. Ses yeux passent des paupières tressautantes de Remus à la longue courbe de ses cils auburn et à l'ombre qu'ils projettent sur ses joues maigres. Puis à l'arc de son nez, bosselé en quelques endroits, comme s'il avait été cassé plusieurs fois. Ses yeux s'attardent sur les lèvres de Remus, d'un rose léger, plus foncé là où la peau a pelé. Sirius veut les toucher, ses doigts le démangent et ses mains bougent de leur propre accord.

Sirius s'agenouille, couvre Remus de son ombre et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, où il peut sentir l'odeur piquante de la sueur, du savon et de la douce chaleur de la peau endormie. Ses doigts dévient vers la clavicule de Remus, traçant son contour, puis bougent vers ses bras, encerclant les quelques bleus ; témoignages de la lutte de Remus la nuit dernière contre les liens de Sirius. Il avait détaché ses membres la nuit, avant de s'endormir à ses côtés, mais il semblait que Remus avait dormi au beau milieu d'une occasion parfaite.

Sirius claqua de la langue. « Décevant. »

Sirius était toujours vivant.

XxxxX

Remus fixait l'énorme portrait de famille, s'adossant à la rampe d'escalier et se balançant entre deux marches. Il représentait avait un homme plus âgé et une femme assise dans un fauteuil somptueux de velours noir. Remus reconnut la femme du misérable portrait qui se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée ; celui qui hurlait et criait des insultes jusqu'à ce que les rideaux la fassent taire et donnent à la maison le silence pour quelques secondes bénies. Le tableau que Sirius saluait tous les matins avec un sourire mais qu'il fixait avec mépris, en contradiction. L'homme : Remus ne le connaissait pas. C'était la seule image de lui dans toute la maison. Les deux jeunes garçons qui se trouvaient sur les côtés du portrait avaient l'air mal à l'aise dans leurs robes formelles et avec leurs expressions sévères. Même s'ils étaient petits, Remus pouvait instantanément dire lequel était Sirius ; pas à cause de leurs traits de visage ou la différence dans leur taille mais à cause de la folie qui emplissait les yeux de Sirius.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Remus ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se trouvait ici, dans cette maison, ou pourquoi les humains avaient un besoin constant de se distinguer entre eux et entre différentes espèces ; ce besoin de tout catégoriser. Remus ne comprenait pas non plus comment il connaissait certains mots et pourquoi son cerveau était habitué à des choses qu'il était certain d'ignorer ou du moins, qu'il avait oubliées depuis longtemps. Surtout, Remus ne comprenait pas Sirius, parce que Sirius ressemblait beaucoup à la maison elle-même. Beau en apparence, avec des longs cheveux noirs tressés, des yeux gris clair soulignés de noir et la dureté de ses traits qui attirait vers les yeux. Et pourtant, Sirius était...Remus ne parvenait pas à l'expliquer. Il ne pensait pas que c'était une mauvaise personne : cette âpre puanteur d'inhumanité et de pourriture qui accompagnaient de telles personnes n'était pas présente en lui. Sirius avait une odeur différente, une odeur intoxicante parce qu'il s'agissait d'un mélange d'odeurs émotionnelles et de complications. A sentir son parfum, on aurait dit que l'âme de Sirius était en train de pourrir.

Ses propres émotions à l'égard de Sirius étaient encore plus complexes. Il trouvait Sirius pathétique mais, en même temps, il l'intriguait. Remus savait aussi qu'il haïssait Sirius, au point de lui faire serrer les dents et écumer de rage. Il voulait faire mal à Sirius. Il voulait lui faire mal plus que Sirius ne lui faisait mal. Remus voulait faire mal à Sirius et le briser, mais il ne voulait pas le tuer. Pourquoi, il ne le comprenait pas...

Remus frotta les bleus qui parsemaient ses poignets et grimpa plus haut, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le haut de l'escalier et une chambre qui ressemblait très fortement à celle dans laquelle il s'était trouvé la première nuit. Sauf qu'au lieu d'être d'un brun profond, cette pièce était d'un prune intense avec des meubles en bois sombres pareils au reste de la maison et des dessins d'or couraient sur les murs. Ou du moins, sur trois des murs. Le quatrième mur, celui qui possédait une fenêtre, semblait en ruines. Non, Remus n'arrivait pas à trouver le mot pour le décrire. Il n'était pas en ruines mais il était...dégradé ? En-dessous, Remus pouvait deviner la couleur prune originelle mais elle était recouverte d'une encre blanche qui se courbait pour former une écriture sommaire. La même écriture s'étalait sur les quatre murs et Remus se rendit compte qu'il y avait là une répétition. Encore et encore et encore, les mêmes mots. Remus fronça les sourcils et avança plus près. Au fond de son esprit, les lettres semblaient familières comme si une part de lui savait comment les assembler. Il plissa les yeux, se concentrant de toutes ses forces mais il n'arrivait pas à reconstituer le puzzle et ne pouvait trouver aucune concordance à ce cycle frénétique de lettres qui se répétaient sans cesse. Si seulement il avait pu...(_lire?_)...alors il aurait compris de quoi il s'agissait...

« Vous devez pas être dans la chambre de Maître Regulus. »

Remus se retourna, surpris, pour voir l'elfe de maison le fusiller du regard depuis le seuil de la porte. Remus ne l'aimait pas. Il n'aimait pas son manque de volonté et son absence de désir de liberté. Mais surtout, il n'aimait pas le fait qu'il n'ait pas de réelle personnalité ; seulement des vestiges déformés de maîtres qu'il avait servi au cours des années.

« Vous ne dois pas être dans la chambre de Maître Regulus. Vous ne dois pas être dans cette maison, mais Maître Sirius veut vous garder. Sale hybride répugnant... »

Remus détourna le regard, dégoûté. La fenêtre donnait sur le jardin derrière la maison et Remus remarqua pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans cette maison à quel point il était beau, quand il était inondé par la lumière du soleil. Remus ouvrit la vitre et grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, accroupi. Ses muscles se tendirent ; Remus n'aimait pas la hauteur.

« Que vous faîtes ! »

Remus sauta, atterrissant rapidement sur ses pieds et s'équilibrant à l'aide de ses mains fermement posées au sol. Le sol était ce dont Remus avait réellement besoin ; l'odeur de la terre fraîche et de l'herbe. Remus leva les yeux pour voir que l'elfe le regardait depuis la fenêtre, hurlant des obscénités. Remus sourit et tourna la tête.

« Pensez pas que vous pouvez vous enfuir ! Maître Sirius vous retrouvera et vous tuera, comme vous le méritez ! Maître Sirius vous aura ! »

Remus s'allongea sur l'herbe et ignora la créature. Il n'allait partir nulle part. Il n'avait _nulle part_ où aller, pas sans être tué ou se perdre dans cette ville inconnue. Remus voulait simplement voir le ciel. S'il étirait ses bras et ses mains au maximum, c'était presque comme s'il le touchait ; comme si le bleu du ciel fondait entre ses doigts comme un flot d'eau.

_Remus n'arrive pas à arrêter de pleurer. Il sait qu'il mourra s'il n'arrête pas ; il voit les autres qui s'agitent. Personne n'est jamais de bonne humeur ici, coincés qu'ils sont dans ce bâtiment abandonné et vivant sur des restes de nourriture. La plupart sont à bout de force, tout comme Remus, mais ils ont accepté leur destin en tant que loup-garou. En temps de guerre, disent-ils, tu as plus de chance de rester en vie ici qu'avec les humains. Remus sait que c'est vrai mais il n'arrive pas à arrêter de pleurer. Il veut voir ses parents. Sa mère et son père : est-ce qu'ils s'inquiètent toujours pour lui ? Ça fait plus d'un an ; est-ce qu'ils se souviennent de lui ?_

_« Fermez-lui sa gueule, au morveux ! » _

_Remus tressaillit tandis qu'une canette de soda vide volait vers lui, s'arrêtant juste à ses pieds._

_« Arrêtez ! C'est juste un enfant ! Hey, ça va ? » _

_Remus relève la tête vers la femme en face de lui, reniflant. Il l'a déjà vu quelques fois pendant les combats. Elle est très gracieuse mais réticente, tout comme lui. Il sait qu'elle a une famille : une fille qui n'est pas comme elle. Il sait aussi que sa fille est maintenant morte par sa faute. Remus se frotte maladroitement les yeux et marmonne « Désolé... »_

_« Ne le sois pas. » murmure-t-elle doucement, en caressant ses cheveux. C'est agréable. « Tu hais cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux rentrer chez toi... » Au hochement de tête de Remus, elle jette un coup d'œil prudent aux alentours et s'approche de lui. Quand elle parle, son ton est tellement bas que Remus doit tendre l'oreille pour pouvoir l'entendre « Écoute, quelques uns d'entre nous vont essayer de s'échapper dans deux semaines. Si tu gardes le silence, on te prendra avec nous, tu comprends ? » _

_Remus n'est pas sûr d'avoir compris mais il est curieux et il veut sortir. « Où est-ce que vous allez ? »_

_« Chez nous, peut-être. » murmure-t-elle, incertaine. « Pas tout de suite. Ils pourraient nous chercher mais chez nous, c'est la destination finale. Nous allons probablement camper dans quelques endroits. Bob dit que le cirque serait une bonne idée...nous pouvons en quelque sorte nous fondre dans le décor. »_

_Remus ne comprend pas. _

_Elle soupire en voyant la confusion de Remus. « Tu veux que tes parents viennent te voir, n'est- pas ? Alors, ils viendront. Tout le monde va au cirque et les cirques voyagent, alors si ce n'est pas à cet endroit-là, ce sera à un autre. Tu les verras bientôt si tu sors d'ici. C'est ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle ébouriffe les cheveux de Remus quand il acquiesce avec douceur. « Mais tu dois te souvenir d'une chose. Ne parle pas, ne pleure pas ; ne fais rien qui puisse leur faire penser que tu es humain. Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils recherchent ; ils ne sont pas capables d'accepter des choses aussi bizarres. La meilleure façon de vivre parmi les humains est d'être un animal, compris ? » _

Des doigts s'entrelacèrent aux siens et une grande et mince silhouette bloqua le soleil. « Même la liberté a un prix, dit-on. » fit Sirius avec un sourire suffisant tandis que les mains de Remus se resserraient instinctivement, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans les paumes de Sirius. « Je suis à toi, mais es-tu à moi ? »

Sirius n'était pas le prix que Remus payait pour sa liberté ; il était la barrière qui lui en interdisait l'accès. C'était ce que Remus croyait et, simplement devoir regarder ce visage suffisant fit bouillir le sang de Remus. Le souvenir de ce que Sirius lui avait fait, la nuit précédente ; l'humiliation provoqua un bouillonnement de rage. Remus voulait le faire tomber.

« La haine. » fit Sirius en souriant, relâchant la main de Remus et se laissant tomber dans l'herbe, imitant la position de Remus. « Je vois la haine dans tes yeux et ça me plaît. Ça me... » Sirius se tourna et le fixa, des tourbillons de désir non dissimulé dans ses yeux avides. « ...donne envie de te posséder encore plus. »

Remus tourna la tête. Ce n'était pas de la haine qu'il ressentait. Non, c'était du mépris. Remus le méprisait. Plus encore, Remus se méprisait lui-même de ressentir cet élan spontané de pitié pour l'homme ; il se sermonna de répondre à chaque contact et de frissonner à chaque fois que ces doigts dégoûtants se tendaient vers lui, comme ils le faisaient à présent. Il haïssait les bras qui s'enroulaient autour de lui, mais s'il y avait bien une chose que Remus avait appris en quelques jours, c'était que Sirius aimait la provocation. Plus Remus combattait et attaquait, plus fort Sirius riait. Alors, Remus lui refusa cette satisfaction et resta complètement immobile.

« C'est bientôt la pleine lune, n'est-ce pas ? » Remus sentit Sirius se déplacer jusqu'à ce que son torse se presse contre le dos de Remus. « Je l'attends avec impatience. Tu vois, j'ai cette théorie... »

Remus n'entendit jamais "cette théorie". Sirius s'était endormi, son front reposant dans le creux du cou de Remus et ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille. Son souffle arrivait par bouffées sur la peau de Remus, ralentissant jusqu'au battement de cœur dans le dos de Remus.

Remus haïssait sa conscience pour ne pas le laisser tuer Sirius Black.

XxxxX

Bête. Brute. Démon. Diable. Scélérat. Il y avait encore sept synonymes que Sirius aurait pu donner pour le mot "monstre", dont quatre qu'il avait appris directement de sa mère. L'un d'entre eux, que Sirius n'avait appris que maintenant, se tenait hors de la cage à regarder un loup-garou adulte ouvrir les yeux à la fin de sa transformation. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit que quelque chose de monstrueux était aussi dangereusement magnifique. Dans tous les livres et masses de savoir que Sirius avait accumulées au fur des années, jamais personne n'avait mentionné le fait que le loup-garou gardait ses yeux d'ambre, conservant leur profondeur et leur lueur humaines. Et Sirius les avait juste en face de lui, ces yeux d'ambre qui ne brillaient plus de haine mais de quelque chose de beaucoup plus sauvage : la _faim_.

Sirius joua avec les clés de la cage, les faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts. Elles tintaient avec bruit, attirant l'attention du loup-garou.

« Remus. » essaya Sirius, faisant cliqueter à nouveau les clés et souriant quand les yeux du loup-garou suivirent le mouvement de ses doigts. « Non...tu n'es pas Remus, n'est-ce pas ? Pas tout à fait. Tu es le même, mais différent ; changeant avec la lune...Moon : Moony, Moony, Moony...de toute façon, tu es à moi. » Sirius rit et jeta les clés. Une cage qui pouvait être brisée avec un sort ne leur était d'aucune utilité. « Ne m'accueilleras-tu pas dans ton humble chez toi ? »

Moony grogna, arpentant le périmètre de la cage, à juste quelques centimètres des barreaux d'argent, tandis qu'il fixait chaque geste de Sirius. Il regarda Sirius sortir sa baguette et ouvrir la porte d'un sort, et il regarda Sirius entrer dans la cage, envoyant un frisson à travers tout le corps de Black. Les mouvements de Moony était une incarnation de Remus, lent et prudent, comme s'il calculait exactement comment frapper efficacement. La seule différence que Sirius sentait entre eux, c'était que la faim de Moony pour la chair humaine diminuait le temps entre sa position fixe et une attaque.

Sirius ne put jamais verrouiller la porte.

Moony bondit, ses griffes réduisant la robe de Sirius en lambeaux en quelques minutes. Sirius ne put prendre qu'une seule inspiration avant que Moony n'attaque sa chair, déchirant la peau entre sa clavicule et son torse. Sirius poussa un cri, en partie de douleur mais surtout, de victoire. Il criait parce qu'il avait tout prédit à la perfection.

« Tu vois, j'ai cette théorie. » émit Sirius d'une voix rauque, plongeant dans ces yeux d'ambre qui le perçaient avec une intensité sauvage. Le poids de Moony se centra, se pressant sur le torse de Sirius tandis que ses mâchoires s'écartaient, les crocs dénudés, prêts à mordre. « Cette théorie que personne n'oserait essayer à part moi. » Sirius tendit la main vers l'épais collier de fourrure du loup, avant de se transformer en sa forme animagus.

Le monde s'assombrit légèrement et puis s'intensifia tandis que les sens canins de Sirius percevaient la faim, le désir, la férocité, la domination, le grondement juste avant une attaque au cou, la douleur intense qui courut dans ses nerfs quand plusieurs de ses os craquèrent et puis la confusion de Moony. Le chien sous lui gémit pitoyablement tandis que Moony lui donnait un léger coup de museau, le reniflant avec curiosité ; se demandant où l'humain était parti et pourquoi il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à sa place.

_« Tu es le même, »_ murmura Moony, léchant les blessures de Sirius et les faisant piquer un peu plus _« mais différent. »_ Une part de Sirius, celle qui n'était dominée par la douleur et le chien, pointa le fait qu'il avait dit exactement la même chose à propos de Moony. L'ironie était risible. En même temps, la similarité n'était pas désagréable. Ça voulait dire que Moony...Remus...était imparfait et dévasté exactement comme lui. Ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait détruire cet homme et espérer la destruction pour lui-même. _Bientôt_, songea Sirius tandis que son esprit était écrasé sous le poids de l'agonie et commençait doucement à abandonner.

Bientôt...

A l'aube, l'esprit de Sirius était réveillé mais son corps ne pouvait pas bouger. Il y avait une sorte de lumière dans ses yeux mais il avait du mal à s'en détourner.

Au premier cri de douleur, Sirius prit conscience de sa propre agonie. Son corps ne pouvait pas bouger parce qu'il avait l'impression que tous ses membres étaient en feu. Il avait l'impression que des bouts de lui étaient étrangement détachés, comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Il ne pouvait sentir aucun de ses doigts et son cou lui faisait l'impression d'avoir été déchiré parce qu'il ne parvenait même pas à lever la tête pour regarder. C'était la douleur au-delà de l'imagination. Une douleur que Sirius n'avait jamais ressenti dans sa vie. Aveuglante et insoutenable au point qu'elle semblait insatiable. C'était la meilleure sensation que Sirius avait jamais éprouvée.

Au second cri, l'extase de Sirius diminua à cause de sa confusion. Ce cri était trop bruyant, trop rauque ; comme si l'âme de la personne avait été déchirée et extraite hors de son corps. Ce n'était pas ce que Sirius avait anticipé, alors, avec réluctance, il ouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que l'autre raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas bouger était que Remus était agenouillé au-dessus de lui, la bouche grande ouverte en un cri de souffrance et ses mains parcourant frénétiquement le corps de Sirius. C'était étrange, sans regarder, Sirius ne pouvait pas réellement sentir les mains de Remus. Sirius ne pensait pas que son état était si mauvais. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien, comme s'il était enfin capable de ressentir _quelque chose_ ; ce _quelque chose_ qu'il avait attendu ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Il était finalement à lui.

Remus était finalement à lui.

Sirius sourit et essaya de tendre la main. Quand la droite ne bougea pas, il essaya la gauche. Ses doigts refusaient de plier tandis qu'ils touchaient avec douceur la joue de Remus. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait dire, mais il n'avait pas envie de parler maintenant. Alors il ne fit que frôler de ses lèvres celles de Remus, son cou se tendant sous l'effort.

_A moi._

XxxxX

Lily courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée tandis que les coups pleuvaient. Il était bien trop tôt pour qu'une personne saine d'esprit se trouve sur le seuil de sa porte ; pourtant, ça n'empêchait pas un fou de menacer de réveiller le démon hargneux qu'elle appelait parfois son mari. Lily espérait que monstre junior ne se réveillerait pas non plus ; Harry piquait souvent des colères quand on le réveillait brutalement. Le garçon tenait beaucoup de son père, malheureusement.

« Oui, oui, j'arrive ! » murmura Lily, en ouvrant la porte. « La prochaine fois, essayez d'utiliser la sonnette plutôt que d'essayer de bris... » Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. « Que...qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Remus frissonnait, resserrant son étreinte sur le corps mou de Sirius tandis qu'il la regardait sans pouvoir rien faire. Ils étaient tous les deux couverts de sang bien que Lily était incapable de dire à qui il appartenait. Il essayait de dire quelque chose ; ses lèvres bougeaient mais le son mourait dans sa gorge, ne parvenant jamais à être émis.

_« A l'aide... » _

XxxxX

**Comme je déteste le nom français "Lunard", j'ai préféré garder "Moony", même si la traduction pèche à cet endroit mais qu'importe ! Je déteste "Lunard" xD**

**J'ai traduit quasiment d'un jet tout ce chapitre et n'en ai fait qu'une rapide relecture. Donc, s'il y a des fautes et que le niveau est moins bon qu'avant, je m'en excuse, il est tard et je suis en examens.**

**On est à la moitié de la fic, plus que 3 chapitres avant la fin ! ;) La prochaine publication sera le chapitre 3 de Killing Loneliness.**

**PS : petit coup de pub pour un forum RPG fantastique sur lequel je suis admin, _Réversa_. Si vous avez envie de RP, d'incarner un elfe, un lycan, un vampire, un ange (pas gentils, les anges, attention) ou un humain, n'hésitez pas ^^ Plus d'info sur mon profil.  
**

**Sorn  
**


	5. 04: Culpabilité rouge

Chapitre 04: Culpabilité rouge

_**« Pensez-vous être malade, Sirius ? » **_

_Sirius hausse un sourcil et la regarde. Il se sent léthargique, épuisé par la pleine lune, alors il somnole par intermittences sur son sofa. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de lui parler. Mais, après tout, il le fait déjà à peine. « Pensez-_vous_ que je suis malade, Docteur ? » _

_Elle ne répond pas. Ça agace Sirius. Ça l'ennuie, tout comme le tic-tac constant de cette horloge ; sauf que le sien est un battement de cœur. Badump, badump, badump – un rythme régulier, signe d'un manque d'émotion. Elle n'est pas démontée ou tracassée par la situation de Sirius. Elle s'en fiche parce qu'elle est moins qu'humaine. Oui, c'est ce que pense Sirius. Il pense que ce qu'il a vu dans les yeux d'ambre est encore plus humain que ses iris bleu glace._

_« La situation est vraiment cocasse, n'est-ce pas ? » fait Sirius en riant et fermant les yeux. « Je viens vous voir, vous, un docteur responsable de ma santé, et je vous demande si je suis malade mais vous ne me répondez jamais. Le but même de votre boulot – redondant. Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Est-ce que ça ne rend pas notre session redondante elle aussi ? » se moque Sirius, ses lèvres se retroussant en un sourire dédaigneux. « Ah...mais non, vous êtes là pour l'argent. Et je suis ici parce que je suis masochiste. Est-ce que _ça_ fait de moi un malade, Docteur ? » _

_Elle garde le silence pendant un moment, avant que ses lèvres n'esquissent une moue bizarre. Sirius pense qu'elle essaie de sourire. __**« Si vous me l'expliquiez mieux, Sirius, je pourrais répondre à votre question. » **_

_Sirius éclate de rire. D'un rire si long et prenant que quand il s'achève enfin, il se tient le ventre de douleur. Elle négocie avec lui, avec un Black. « Il y avait cette chanson, Docteur, vous vous en souvenez ? Pain is so close to pleasure...and all I can do is surrender...to your love...(1) » Sirius chantonne le reste de la chanson, fermant peu à peu les paupières jusqu'à ce que sa vision ne se réduise plus qu'à des fentes floues. Il songe que c'est la sensation de la chanson ; un balancement simple et une image imparfaite. « C'est si mal défini, le masochisme, vous ne trouvez pas ? Considéré avec dégoût, vu comme de la dégradation et de l'humiliation. Personne ne le voit comme une expression de l'amour, un moyen de diriger l'affection. Ma mère : elle me rabaissait. » Sirius sourit à ses propos. Il ressent une petite pointe de fierté à avoir trouvé une façon de montrer le bon côté de sa mère. Elle n'était pas toujours obsédée par le nom ; elle n'usait pas toujours de cruauté envers ses enfants, pas de manière cruelle. Parfois, elle était était simplement une mère._

_Le crissement du crayon sur le papier résonne dans le silence de la pièce. __**« Est-ce que vous blessez les gens que vous aimez, Sirius ? »**_

_Sirius passe une main sur le velours pourpre du canapé, réfléchissant à sa question. « Je veux que les gens me blessent. » répond-t-il enfin. _

_**« Alors, comme réponse à votre question, Sirius, peut-être que je dois conclure que vous êtes malade. » **_

_« Vraiment ? Tout va bien dans ce cas. » répond Sirius, fredonnant à nouveau la chanson. C'était vraiment une chanson charmante._

XxxxX

Lily essuya ses mains sur la serviette et fixa Remus. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle devait faire avec lui ; il semblait être dans un état encore pire que Sirius, émotionnellement parlant du moins. Remus semblait préférer le sol à la chaise et ce matin, il semblait qu'il s'était encore plus entiché du tapis propre et couleur pêche de Lily. En fait, Remus s'était roulé en boule ; les genoux ramenés contre lui, la tête enfouie dans le creux de son corps et les mains courant dans ses cheveux brun cendre de sa nuque. Il se balançait de manière répétitive et Lily imaginait que, s'il savait parler, des murmures frénétiques s'échapperaient de sa bouche. Lily n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle devait faire de lui ou du fait que les deux hommes arboraient des traces de griffures évidentes sur leurs corps.

Elle toucha l'épaule de Remus avec douceur et fut immédiatement repoussée par un violent geste de la main. Remus la fixait avec colère, les yeux injectés de sang, puis pointa du menton un Sirius inconscient.

Lily jeta un regard au lit où se trouvait Sirius. « Tout va bien. Sirius va bien, maintenant. » dit-elle doucement, ses mains se tendant vers lui lentement, comme si elle abordait un enfant craintif. « Laissez-moi soigner vos blessures. S'il vous plaît. Ce n'est pas trop grave mais si je ne les examine pas... » Ses doigts frôlèrent son épaule tandis qu'elle l'implorait silencieusement. « S'il vous plaît... »

Les yeux perçants de Remus la jaugeaient, il se demandait probablement s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Son regard l'évita, passa au lit puis, lentement, avec des gestes mal assurés, il déplia ses membres.

L'estomac de Lily se souleva à la vue des cicatrices, anciennes et nouvelles, qui se croisaient sur le corps de Remus. « C'est une bonne chose que je n'ai pas complètement perdu la main, hein ? » dit Lily en essayant de briser la glace. « J'étais médicomage, avant...enfin, j'ai toujours ma licence, j'imagine. Mais ensuite il y a eu la guerre et les choses ont changé. Non, les gens ont changé. » Lily sourit tristement et prit sa baguette, lançant les sorts les plus salissants pour rapidement refermer les blessures les plus graves. « C'est assez ironique en fait, de voir que les gens qui ont survécu à la guerre souffrent plus que ceux qui sont morts. » Remus la regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable. Le genre qui n'était pas fait pour la dénigrer mais plutôt la comprendre et la faire sentir en _sécurité_. « James s'inquiète...non, il a peur, pour Harry et moi, même à présent. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas encore retournée au travail, mais peut-être que petit à petit... »

Lily eut un rire embarrassé, plaça des mèches derrière son oreille. « Regardez-moi, je m'emporte, comme ça. Il y a vraiment quelque chose en vous... » Lily sourit avec gentillesse. « Vos yeux, je pense. Ils sont très _honnêtes_. Je veux dire...ils sont très expressifs et...ils ne jugent pas, je pense. Peut-être que c'est ce que Sirius aime chez vous. » Elle rit à nouveau, se sentant complètement ridicule à de tels mots. Sirius lui aurait hurlé qu'elle était sotte et une lèche-cul présomptueuse. Il l'aurait fait...peut-être cinq ans plus tôt.

Elle secoua la tête. « Vous ne me direz toujours pas comment ça s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle perdit le contact visuel avec Remus.

Il y avait une raison qui expliquait pourquoi Remus n'avait pas plutôt été à l'hôpital, Lily le savait. La raison aurait pu être qu'il était nouveau en ville et qu'il ne connaissait pas le chemin. Ou ça aurait pu être exactement la chose que Remus essayait désespérément de cacher.

Lily soupira. « Ce n'est pas votre faute. » murmura-t-elle doucement, tête baissée. « Qu'importe ce qu'il s'est passé, ce n'était pas votre faute. Je le sais parce que Sirius...il... » Lily ne savait plus quoi dire. Qu'était Sirius, exactement ? « Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Quand nous étions à l'école, il était drôle et farceur et toujours à élaborer des choses avec James. Il endurait beaucoup chez lui mais il le montrait rarement. Il allait bien...d'une certaine façon... » Les mâchoires de Lily se serrèrent. « Je pense que...peut-être que c'est notre faute s'il est ainsi aujourd'hui. » Elle eut un sourire amer et plaça une main sur celle de Remus. Elle serra fort ses doigts, quand Remus la regarda avec curiosité. « Sirius n'est pas une mauvaise personne. »

Elle s'empêcha à temps d'en dire plus, même si elle souhaitait réellement en parler. Remus comprendrait. Lily avait l'impression que s'il y avait bien une personne qui comprendrait, ce serait Remus.

Elle relâcha sa main et regarda ailleurs, mal à l'aise. « Désolé. » murmura-t-elle en se levant pour se diriger vers l'armoire où les vivres se trouvaient. « Vos bras sont plutôt en bon état mais nous devons les garder plâtrés pour un jour pour laisser les os s'ajuster. Je vais chercher d'autres bandages, alors pourquoi n'utiliseriez-vous pas un petit sort de nettoyage ? » Lily fit un signe en direction de sa baguette, laissée au sol. « Ne vous en faîtes pas, la baguette ne va pas se retourner contre vous avec un sort aussi simple, même si elle n'est pas compatible. »

Remus fixa la baguette mais ne la prit pas. Il semblait plutôt distrait par une pile de jouets d'Harry que Lily avait déplacés en hâte quand ils avaient amené Sirius ici. Lily mit un moment avant de réaliser que sa demande avait été totalement indélicate. Remus avait un trouble de la parole, il ne pouvait donc lancer aucun sort. Sirius avait mentionné à un moment que Remus n'avait jamais été à l'école.

« Je suis désolée. » murmura Lily, en refaisant le plâtre puis en lançant le sort de nettoyage elle-même. « Avez-vous faim ? Et si je préparais un petit déjeuner et que vous veilliez sur Sirius en attendant qu'il se réveille, ça vous va ? »

Une inclination de la tête fut la seule réponse que reçut Lily, puisque Remus semblait complètement captivé par les crayons de Harry. Lily ne le comprenait décidément pas, mais elle supposait que Remus convenait parfaitement à Sirius. Un amant étrange pour un homme étrange.

Lily eut un léger rire et ouvrit la porte, pour tomber nez-à-nez avec son mari.

James cligna des yeux, surpris et probablement tiré des brumes du sommeil. Puis ses yeux glissèrent vers la pièce et il perdit le contrôle. Par réflexe, Lily ferma la porte et saisit durement James par les épaules. C'était presque terrifiant de voir ce visage d'ordinaire attentionné se tordre avec un tel degré de rage. C'était rare, en fait, et Lily pouvait sentir l'intensité de la colère grandissante de James par le tremblement de ses épaules.

« James, calme-toi ! » sermonna Lily, sa poigne se resserrant dans l'effort de le retenir. Elle s'interposa rapidement entre James et la porte. « James, qu'est-ce que tu crois que t'es en train de... »

« C'est un loup-garou ! » gronda James, rejetant ses mains. « C'est un putain de loup-garou ! »

Lily faillit perdre pied, à cet instant. Ça expliquait beaucoup des événements d'aujourd'hui.

« J'ai prévenu Sirius que c'était ce qui allait se passer ! Ce putain de... »

« Il a sauvé Sirius. » répondit Lily, prenant James par surprise. « Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière mais je suis certaine de ça, James, crois-moi, ce n'est pas sa faute... » Ça ne pouvait pas l'être ; Lily avait vu la culpabilité qui rongeait Remus et elle avait aussi noté son inquiétude. Remus ne lui aurait pas amené Sirius s'il avait voulu le tuer. Remus n'aurait pas insisté que Sirius soit soigné avant lui s'il avait réellement voulu le blesser. Lily avait l'impression que c'était un accident. Non, peut-être que ça avait été voulu...mais pas par Remus...

James la fixa pendant un moment puis acquiesça. Ses poings se desserrèrent un peu tandis que son regard se dirigeait vers la porte fermée. « Comment va Sirius ? »

« Il va bien. » assura Lily, se demandant combien de fois elle avait répété cette unique phrase en une seule matinée. « Il va très bien. »

James ne semblait pas convaincu. Il avait ce regard lointain, celui qu'il avait souvent quand on parlait de Sirius ; comme s'il se demandait s'il devait s'inquiéter ou non. Et puis, c'était ainsi que James semblait toujours ces temps-ci ; constamment perdu et à rattraper son retard. « C'était grave ? »

Lily sourit. « Rien que je ne puisse pas réparer. »

James hocha la tête avec réluctance, et, dans un geste de frustration, fit courir ses doigts dans sa tignasse déjà en bataille du matin.

« Tu peux faire confiance à Remus. » dit Lily, même si elle devait avouer qu'elle n'en était pas certaine elle-même. Mais après tout, elle n'était jamais certaine de rien à propos de James ou Sirius pourtant elle leur faisait confiance. Du moins, elle le voulait vraiment parce qu'elle les aimait tous les deux.

« Je ne peux pas. » soupira James, avec fatigue. « Je sais que je ne suis pas censé avoir de préjugés mais savoir ce qu'il est et savoir ce que Sirius est...je ne peux pas ne _pas_ le voir comme une menace. Même si ce loup-garou...Remus... » se corrigea James. « ...même s'il n'est pas dangereux, Sirius le rendra comme tel. Lily, tu ne comprends pas...tu ne connais pas Sirius comme je le connais. »

Non, bien sûr que non, parce que Sirius et James semblaient toujours la maintenir dans l'ignorance. Des vérités lustrées, de fausses assurances et des humeurs fabriquées ; c'était comme s'ils lui avaient laissé un Sudoku à résoudre avec chaque mot qu'ils prononçaient. Elle devait remplir les numéros et souvent, tous n'étaient pas justes.

« Entre et assieds-toi avec eux un moment. » dit finalement Lily, forçant son sourire éclatant habituel. « Je vais vous faire un petit déjeuner. Vas-y... »

XxxxX

_Même la pluie qui tombe drue n'arrive pas à couvrir les pleurs factices de Bellatrix. Non, hurlements, se corrige Sirius intérieurement, parce que c'est exactement ce qu'elle fait, à l'enterrement de Walburga Black. Elle hurle parce que le testament de Mère n'a laissé à Bella qu'un seul service à thé en argent. Il n'est d'aucune valeur parce que Bella n'a jamais aimé le thé. Non plus qu'elle n'a jamais aimé Walburga, même si elle avait une certaine admiration pour elle._

_Sirius abaisse un peu son parapluie pour éviter de voir son visage dégoûtant, tandis qu'elle hurle sur l'épaule de Narcissa et pleure avec une agonie mélodramatique : « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? » _

_Sirius veut poser la même question. Il veut aussi ajouter : « Pourquoi pas avant ceci, quand mes yeux ne me piquaient pas autant ou que ma gorge ne se serrait pas à chaque fois que je pensais à elle ? Pourquoi pas quand je la détestais un tout petit peu moins qu'à présent ? » Mais il garde le silence, reste stoïque, comme tous les hommes présents à l'enterrement. C'est ce qu'on attend de lui._

_« J'imagine que nous sommes enfin libres. » dit Regulus, à côté de Sirius. Il ressemble fort à Sirius aujourd'hui, dans ces sombres vêtements de deuil et ses cheveux plaqués en arrière. Lui aussi, est impassible ; pas parce qu'on attend une telle attitude de lui mais parce que Mère ne l'a jamais autant aimé qu'elle aimait Sirius et vice-versa. En bref, pour Regulus, cela ne change rien que Mère soit vivante ou morte. « Liberté est bon mot. » _

_Sirius regarde Regulus mais ne dit rien. C'est un bon mot, mais Sirius n'y croit pas._

_« Nous ne sommes plus obligés de l'écouter ou de mener cette guerre sanglante ou de faire respecter le nom des Black. » continue Regulus, parlant comme si les choses étaient réellement aussi simples. Parlant comme si la mort de Mère était simplement une fin et qu'elle était réellement partie. « Nous pouvons nous en aller, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons quitter les Mangemorts et nous installer dans un endroit où... »_

_Mère n'est jamais partie._

_« Regulus, arrête de débiter de telles âneries. » réprimande Sirius avec colère. Il n'a jamais sermonné Regulus de toute sa vie, ne s'est jamais autant énervé contre son petit frère pour quoique ce soit. Sirius n'a jamais eu à le faire parce que Regulus respire uniquement pour plaire à Sirius. Son attachement à Sirius et la façon dont Sirius l'a élevé depuis qu'il est enfant ont garanti ça. Regulus, pour Sirius, est encore une autre chose qu'il doit protéger ; Sirius souhaiterait que son frère comprenne ça._

_Mais Regulus ne comprend pas et il est ennuyé face à la colère de Sirius. « Tu hais ça aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai vu. Tu es fatigué de mener cette double vie. Tu veux rejoindre les Potter dans leur combat et tu es à court d'excuses pour refuser. Et tu es toujours hanté par les personnes que tu as tuées ; dans ta tête, tu as une... »_

_« Regulus, apprends à appréhender la situation et l'environnement dans lesquels tu évolues. Ne parle pas de façon aussi libre. » prévient Sirius à travers des dents serrées, les yeux attentifs aux parents curieux. Il ne sait pas comment Regulus peut savoir ces choses sur lui, il ne veut pas les entendre. « Il y a des gens ici qui n'attendent qu'un seul faux-pas de ta part pour te condamner. »_

_« Je m'en fiche d'être condamné. » répond Regulus, rebelle, toujours trop fort. Sirius espère que sa voix est assourdie par la pluie et les pleurs de Bella, mais il sent les picotements d'yeux malveillants fixés sur eux. « Sirius, nous ne sommes plus obligés de faire ça ! Nous pouvons partir ! Je veux être débarrassé de cette marque maudite pour toujours ! » _

_« Regulus ! »_

_« Si tu es avec moi, Sirius, rien n'arrivera. Tu es plus fort que presque la moitié des Mangemorts présents. Nous pouvons nous aider l'un l'autre ! » Regulus se tourne vers lui à présent, les yeux soudain plein d'espoir. « J'ai entendu dire que la guerre n'avait pas encore atteint le Kazakhstan et... »_

_« Regulus. » le coupe Sirius avant de l'attraper par le bras. « Je peux seulement te protéger dans les limites de mes forces. Ne crois pas que Volde...le Seigneur des Ténèbres te laissera partir aussi simplement. Je te l'ai déjà dit ; il y a une raison pour laquelle Mère a choisi cette voie pour nous et c'est... »_

_« Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle voulait te protéger. » le défie Regulus encore une fois. Cette fois, le sang de Sirius bout de colère plutôt que d'anxiété. « Ce n'est définitivement pas parce qu'elle t'aimait. »_

_Sirius hait quand Regulus, comme Mère, utilise des mots pour le manipuler. Hait que, après tout ce que Sirius a fait pour son petit frère, Regulus mentirait pour parvenir à ses fins. Sirius déteste cette marque maudite autant que son frère, veut la faire disparaître, veut être avec ses amis ; mais il n'utilise pas de moyens sournois pour y parvenir. Il ne ment à personne ainsi._

_« Les choses qu'elle nous a fait...qu'elle t'a fait à toi...Sirius... » _

_Sirius ne veut pas se rappeler les mauvais souvenirs à propos de sa défunte mère, mais à présent que Regulus a prononcé ces mots, on dirait que ce sont les seuls dont il puisse se rappeler. « Tiens ta langue, Regulus, et reste tranquille. Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter. » _

James le fixait. C'était inconfortable mais Remus l'ignora ; à la place, il fixait sans ciller le bouquin qu'il avait entre les mains. Le livre possédait peu de mots mais beaucoup d'images colorées. Remus supposa qu'il aurait aimé certaines des images mouvantes si ses yeux n'étaient pas déjà si fatigués de la nuit dernière. Il voulait dormir mais Remus n'avait aucune intention de fermer les yeux dans un endroit en lequel il n'avait pas confiance. Il avait baissé sa garde une fois ; et le résultat avait été révélé ce matin. Remus s'était promis qu'il ne blesserait plus jamais un autre humain sans réel motif et surtout pas en utilisant sa forme lycane. Et il avait tenu cette promesse pendant presque dix ans. Il s'y était attaché jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre cette folie haineuse qu'était Sirius et tout avait changé.

_« Sirius n'est pas une mauvaise personne. »_

« Est-ce que tu sais lire ? »

Remus releva la tête vers James et, lentement, avec hésitation, prit le livre dans ses mains. Il y avait des mots entourés de crayon bleu ; des mots qui semblaient s'assembler pour Remus. Des mots qui, s'il les regardait assez longtemps, n'étaient plus des gribouillis mais des objets et des choses qui prenaient vie sous ses yeux ; s'encastrant dans le sens et le discours. Des mots.

Toi. Lui. Chapeau. Fou. Balle. Voir. Je. Confiture. Mien. Chat. Ciel. Pourboire. Étoiles.

_Lui_ : Sirius. _Ciel_ : le bleu qui voulait dire liberté. _Balle_ : des jouets qui roulent. _Mien_ : à moi ; la façon dont Sirius l'appelait. _A moi, à moi, à moi _: une contrariété, quelque chose que Remus ne comprenait pas et qui le mettait en colère. _Confiture_ : une pâte rouge que Sirius étalait sur le pain de Remus les matins où il n'y avait pas de marmite. Sirius s'assurait toujours que Remus mange ce qu'on lui donnait. _Fou_ : quelqu'un qui ne comprend rien. Remus était un fou pour ne pas avoir anticipé la folie de Sirius avant la pleine lune. Remus était un fou pour ne pas avoir terminé le travail mais avoir sauvé la vie de cet homme à la place. Remus était un fou pour continuer de vivre dans cette maison et pour souhaiter que Sirius ouvre les yeux, juste pour s'assurer qu'il allait réellement bien. Remus était _fou_.

« Tu peux lire ces mots. » constata James, tournant la page. « Où as-tu appris à le faire ? Est-ce que c'était avant que tu ne sois... » La voix de James mourut ; il pensait peut-être que ce serait un sujet sensible.

Remus n'allait pas répondre, de toute manière. Pas parce qu'il trouvait ça offensant mais parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse. Il ne savait pas qu'il était capable de lire avant de commencer à feuilleter le bouquin ou même comment il en était capable, il savait juste que cette capacité latente semblait tout d'un coup ressortir. Remus se rendit compte que plus il fixait les lettres, plus il comprenait. Peut-être qu'il y avait plus que ça ; savait-il aussi écrire ? Avait-il jamais appris ?

« B'jour Jamie-boy. »

Remus ressentit un énorme soulagement en voyant Sirius ouvrir des yeux fatigués et s'asseoir. Mais le soulagement ne fut que temporaire et il fut rapidement accompagné de colère, haine et dégoût. Seuls son self-control et la présence de James permirent à Remus de garder l'esprit calme et les poings desserrés. Mais tout juste et simplement parce que James avait posé la question dont Remus brûlait d'entendre la réponse : _« pourquoi ? » _Pourquoi interférer dans une transformation en connaissant les conséquences ? Pourquoi ruiner ma vie de cette façon ? Pourquoi ta cruauté doit prolonger ma culpabilité et la seule part de moi que je ne sais pas contrôler ? Pourquoi est-ce que ma conscience m'empêche de détruire un homme odieux comme toi ?

« Tu vois, James, j'avais cette théorie. » expliqua lentement Sirius avec un sourire, profitant de chaque instant. « Un loup-garou ne cherche que des proies humaines, pas des animaux. Un animal proche d'un loup-garou peut faire un bon compagnon. Et un bon compagnon garde le loup-garou sain d'esprit, ce qui veut dire que le loup-garou se blesse beaucoup moins. J'avais l'impression que personne ne me croirait, mais regarde-le. » Sirius arborait un large sourire et fixait Remus, ses yeux parcourant le corps de Remus comme s'il essayait de le dévorer. « Ça a marché, n'est-ce pas ? Ça a marché uniquement parce que c'était moi. Parce qu'il est à moi. »

Remus le fixa, avec l'impression d'un grand froid, d'un coup ; comme si un seau de glace avait été versé sur sa tête. Les poils de ses bras se redressèrent tandis qu'un frisson parcourait son échine.

« Ne dis plus rien, Sirius. » marmonna James, le regard ailleurs. « Ne me parle plus. Je ne veux même plus voir ta gueule. »

Remus ne manqua pas de voir la contrariété dans les yeux de James. C'était une étrange sorte de contrariété ; de la colère, mais pas de façon violente. Remus ne savait pas pour qui il devait se sentir le plus désolé : James, Sirius ou lui-même...

_« Sirius n'est pas une mauvaise personne. » _

XxxxX

« Sortez. Sortez. Sortez. » psalmodiait l'elfe.

Il n'avait pas arrêté depuis que Remus était entré dans la pièce, une heure auparavant. Kreacher avait un attachement particulier pour cette chambre et Regulus ; tellement qu'il était presque en larmes à l'intrusion du loup-garou. Pour la première fois, Remus se sentit réellement désolé pour le pauvre elfe de maison et la règle que Sirius avait imposé selon laquelle il ne devait même pas toucher à un seul cheveu de Remus. Remus se sentait désolé, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait partir. Pas déjà.

« Sortez de la chambre de mon Maître Regulus. Sortez, répugnant loup-garou. Sortez. Sortez. Sortez. »

Remus fixa les gravures du mur. Elles ne se reconstituaient pas encore, pas comme le livre chez les Potter. Il y avait des mots que Remus reconnaissait : wood, brown, pen **(2) **; mais ils n'étaient que des bouts de mots plus grands. Ce qu'il était inscrit exactement sur le mur ; que signifiait tout ça ? L'esprit de Remus brûlait de curiosité ; il avait le sentiment que ces inscriptions avaient un sens. Comme si elles étaient la clé d'un sens plus profond et de la compréhension de Sirius. Peut-être que si Remus lisait assez bien, il comprendrait comment faire cesser Sirius.

Un cri suraigu fendit l'air, tirant Remus de sa stupeur. Sirius était revenu, apparemment, avec l'habituel accueil de la banshee maudissante accrochée au mur. Remus s'était promis qu'un jour, il arracherait ce tableau. En fait, il avait déjà essayé plusieurs fois mais le portrait avait refusé de bouger.

« Kreacher, où es-tu ? Prends mon manteau et prépare le bain ! »

L'elfe disparut enfin avec un éclair et Remus pouvait entendre plusieurs bruits de pas dans les escaliers – le son familier des chaussures de Sirius claquant sur le parquet et les pieds nus de Kreacher claquant en tandem. C'était un elfe de maison bruyant ; très différent des autres de son espèce. Mais les sons de Kreacher étaient toujours synchrones avec ceux de son maître. Chaque bruissement du manteau de Sirius était suivi par le craquement des articulations de Kreacher lorsqu'il pliait le vêtement. Les appels de Sirius étaient suivis par un bruit de pas pressés et les visites que Sirius faisait à Regulus étaient accompagnées par un message plein d'espoir. Remus ne comprenait pas grand-chose à cette maison mais il comprenait que la dévotion de Kreacher à Sirius venait de son attachement à Regulus.

Tandis que les bruits de pas se rapprochaient, Remus réalisa qu'il y avait aussi une autre présence. Ou plutôt, non, il n'y avait pas de pas en plus et la présence ne semblait pas concrète. C'était l'odeur persistante de quelque chose d'immonde et de désagréable, cachée dans les replis de la peau de Sirius. Cette puanteur ; Remus la trouvait extrêmement gênante et non-désirée, même s'il n'était pas certain d'en connaître la raison. Ça ne prit que quelques instants à l'esprit humain de Remus pour comprendre la signification derrière l'odeur...et à peine quelques secondes pour son alter ego animal pour rejeter sa soumission et entrer en rage. Quelque chose en Remus était parti et avant de le savoir, la folie s'était répandue en lui comme une maladie.

La tête de Sirius cogna le mur, tandis que Remus le poussait contre avec force. « _Menteur._ » cracha Remus, ses cordes vocales tendues sous l'effort et le manque de pratique. Parler était douloureux et les mots grattaient sa gorge, comme du verre brisé. « _Menteur !_ » Remus aurait voulu dire tellement plus mais il n'arrivait pas à formuler les mots dans sa tête. Ses lèvres ne savaient pas comment les prononcer. « A moi, à moi, à moi, à moi – tu dis toujours. Tu as menti ! » Plus Remus se pressait contre Sirius, plus il pouvait sentir cette odeur, elle le rendait fou. Elle restait sur les vêtements de Sirius comme un mauvais après-goût. Remus les tira, sentit sa colère satisfaite au son des vêtements déchirés et l'expression désorientée de Sirius.

« Un autre humain. » gronda Remus. Il voulait dire _personne _; Sirius portait l'odeur des fluides d'une autre personne, un homme. Un homme vulgaire. « Je _hais _ça ! » Remus saisit Sirius par le bras et le retourna violemment, de sorte que le dos de Sirius lui fasse face. C'était un beau corps, réalisa Remus. Propre et sans défauts et si pâle qu'on aurait dit que le soleil ne l'avait jamais même effleuré. Les bras et jambes de Sirius étaient souples, presque mous tandis qu'ils pliaient sous la force brute de Remus. Sirius ne résistait pas. Il pressait son corps contre celui de Remus, pratiquement en train de supplier et de gémir, laissant échapper un cri rauque quand les doigts de Remus forcèrent leur chemin en lui.

Sirius haletait sous lui, sa peau nue entrant en contact avec celle de Remus à chaque mouvement de son torse le rendait fou. De folles mèches noires s'échappèrent de la queue de cheval de Sirius, s'enroulant autour des doigts de Remus comme des vignes et exposant la nuque de Sirius. L'étendue de peau de l'oreille de Sirius jusqu'à ses épaules, douce, lisse et de plus en plus rouge. Remus céda à son désir, s'enfonça en Sirius d'un coup rapide et mordit son cou, marquant Sirius par-dessus cette horrible puanteur. Remus l'effacerait, l'écraserait avec son propre corps, se graverait en Sirius de façon répétée jusqu'à ce que les genoux de Sirius cèdent et qu'il ne serait même plus capable de tenir debout sans sentir Remus profondément en lui.

« Putain, plus fort ! » cria Sirius, ses poings serrés cognant le mur. « Plus fort ! »

Remus donna un coup plus puissant, ses paumes maintenant Sirius au mur par les épaules. « Ferme-la. » commanda-t-il d'une voix rauque à l'oreille de Sirius. Il saisit la cuisse de Sirius et la leva pour s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément en lui. Remus haleta, ses yeux se fermant tandis qu'il sentait Sirius se resserrer autour de lui. « Ne dis pas un putain de mot... »

XxxxX

_« Alors, voilà la prophétie... » finit James, soupirant lourdement. Il a l'air désespéré et fatigué et Sirius peut dire qu'il est terrifié pour sa famille. Quand James avait rejoint l'ordre, il savait qu'il choisissait un chemin dangereux pour lui, mais il n'avait jamais songé que le malheur pourrait retomber sur son fils. Personne n'aurait pu le prévoir. « J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide, Sirius. J'ai besoin que tu sois mon Gardien du Secret. Je sais...je comprends que je te demande vraiment beaucoup et que c'est dangereux, mais Dumbledore m'a promis qu'il arrangerait tout pour ta sécurité. Tu ne fais pas partie de l'Ordre alors tu n'es pas suspect en tant que sang-pur et ils sécuriseront tout Grimmauld Place et... » James tire ses lunettes et se frotte l'arrête du nez. « Tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance en ces temps-ci... » _

_Sirius fixe ses chaussures, apercevant son reflet dans la surface trop brillante. Il est surpris par la culpabilité qu'on peut lire sur son visage, mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se sent ainsi. Il veut aider mais les risques et dangers sont trop nombreux. S'échapper n'est pas aussi facile à faire qu'à dire ; c'est la raison pour laquelle il a rejeté Regulus. Est-ce que la vie de son filleul à naître valait vraiment la peine que Sirius risque sa propre vie ?_

_La réponse vient plus vite que ce à quoi Sirius s'attend. Il prend de profondes inspirations et commence à relever la manche de son bras gauche. « Peut-être que tu devrais reconsidérer ta confiance en moi... » _

_James prend une brusque inspiration, ses yeux écarquillés de choc. Avec hésitation, il tend la main pour toucher la Marque des Ténèbres, traçant les contours du crâne du bout des doigts. « Ta mère. » Ce n'est pas une question._

_Sirius acquiesce._

_« Elle est morte. » dit James d'un ton neutre, regardant Sirius._

_« Ça ne change rien. Je suis toujours un Black. » L'amertume est difficile à effacer de son ton. « Mais peut-être qu'il est temps que je change. Certaines choses...certaines personnes sont plus importantes. » Un sourire étire ses lèvres et Sirius espère que la peur qui étreint son cœur ne se voit pas sur son visage. Il a voulu faire ça toute sa vie alors il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ne le fasse pas. Il allait se libérer._

XxxxX

Sirius ne pouvait pas bouger. La douleur dans son dos était intense, comme si quelqu'un y avait donné des coups à répétition. Après tout, rit Sirius intérieurement, quelqu'un l'avait fait. Ça avait été inattendu et aucunement comme ce que Sirius avait prévu. Sirius avait voulu dominer Remus. Il avait voulu être celui qui allait le briser, morceau par morceau, douloureusement. Mais la tournure des événements n'était pas du tout malvenue. Remus s'était brisé et en retour, il avait brisé Sirius. Douloureusement, voluptueusement ; de façon si intense que ça ne ressemblait à rien que Sirius avait déjà ressenti. Non, c'était comme si Sirius avait enfin ressenti_ quelque chose_.

« Je suis désolé. »

Sirius ouvrit les paupières, plissant les yeux à cause du soleil. Il était sur son lit ; habillé, réalisa-t-il, et aussi lavé. C'était inutilement confortable ; Sirius aurait préféré se retrouver allongé au sol même après s'être évanoui. Les choses auraient semblé plus réelles. Peut-être que Remus se serait aussi tenu à côté de lui, comme il se tenait à présent au bord du lit.

« Je suis désolé. » répéta Remus, tendant la main avec hésitation pour la placer au-dessus de la tête de Sirius. La voix de Remus était délicieusement rauque à force de ne pas avoir été utilisée, tout comme la nuit passée. Sa tessiture était plus riche que ce que Sirius avait imaginé ; bien plus érotique ; c'était assez pour que le sang afflue à nouveau dans ses parties méridionales.

Les doigts de Remus s'étaient emmêlés dans ses cheveux, se déplaçant doucement. Remus ne le regardait toujours pas, ses yeux allant d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce tandis qu'il parlait. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis énervé et... » Sirius réalisa que Remus cherchait ses mots. Il avait si peu l'habitude de parler qu'il peinait à trouver les mots pour s'exprimer. « ...j'étais confus. Je veux te blesser mais je ne veux pas te blesser. Je...c'est difficile. »

« Ne pense pas. » conseilla Sirius, fermant les yeux sous la douce caresse des doigts de Remus. « C'est surfait. Si tu veux me tuer, fais-le. Si tu veux t'échapper, alors essaie mais putain, je ne te laisserais jamais partir. » Sirius eut un sourire maniaque. « Si tu veux me baiser, alors par tous les moyens, fais-le. »

Remus regarda enfin Sirius, ses yeux d'ambre soudain plus brillants que Sirius ne les avait jamais vu. Il allait faire quelque chose, réalisa Sirius avec une vague d'excitation. Remus allait suivre le conseil de Sirius et faire quelque chose d'intense et d'irrationnel. Allait-il à nouveau baiser Sirius ? Ou allait-il riposter avec frustration, colère et haine ? Allait-il...

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent quand il sentit les lèvres de Remus doucement se déposer sur les siennes.

_Non !_

C'était un baiser amateur ; les lèvres de Remus étaient hésitantes sur les siennes, expérimentant lentement avec sa langue.

_Non ! Mal ! C'est mal ! Arrête !_

Le nez de Remus cogna maladroitement celui de Sirius tandis qu'il avançait, pressant juste un peu plus ses lèvres. Sa main droite était posée le visage de Sirius, son pouce dessinant délicatement des cercles sur sa joue.

_Ne sois pas aussi doux. Arrête. Décevant ! De telles choses sont décevantes, _comme une drogue qui vous fait planer puis vous fait crasher. Sirius n'en voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas s'habituer à de telles choses.

Remus s'éloigna, prenant une brève inspiration avant de ramener ses lèvres à celles de Sirius.

_Non !_

Sirius ne pouvait pas l'arrêter ; il n'avait pas la force pour résister à la caresse insistante de la langue de Remus ou à la façon dont ses mains bougeaient pour apaiser les bleus sur la peau de Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre le parfum intoxicant de Remus ou s'empêcher de se noyer au son d'un battement de cœur de plus en plus rapide.

C'était effrayant.

Sirius devait arrêter ça.

XxxxX

**(1) **"La douleur est si proche du plaisir...et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est me rendre...à ton amour...", extrait de _One Year of Love_, de Queen

**(2) **Wood, Brown, Pen...des composants de noms de famille et non pas "bois, brun, stylo"

**Mes examens sont finis, j'ai réussi avec une distinction, hallelujah !**

**Comme je l'ai peut-être déjà mentionné dans un chapitre précédent, je ne sais plus, je vais partir 6 mois en Chine pour mes études vers mi/fin-août...donc, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quand sera la prochaine update. Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres, j'espère que j'aurais terminé la traduction d'Exister avant de partir même si je ne promets rien. J'ai d'autres fics, après tout.**

**Oh et désolé si la traduction est un peu brouillonne...je ne me suis pas sérieusement relue (ni fait relire ce texte) et c'est quasiment du premier jet. Pas la patience de tout retravailler.**

**Bonnes vacances à vous tous !**

**Sorn**


	6. 05: Cendres grises

Chapitre 05 : Cendres grises

_**« Avez-vous peur de quelque chose, Sirius ? » **_

_Sirius regarde le sol, pensivement. Il n'aime pas vraiment la moquette ; elle est d'un brun sale, la teinte est dépassée et accuse mal les années. C'est un brun qui ressemblait à de la boue séchée. « J'ai peur de la lumière, parfois. » _

_**« Ne voulez-vous pas plutôt dire le noir ? » **_

_« Non. » Si Sirius avait voulu dire noir, alors il aurait dit noir. Pourquoi aurait-il dit lumière ? _

_**« Pourquoi avez-vous peur de la lumière ? »**_

_Sirius penche légèrement la tête pour la fixer. Elle porte un rouge-à-lèvres dont la couleur ressemble étrangement fort à celle de la moquette. Un brun sale, comme si elle avait mangé de la boue séchée. « Elle me montre des choses que je n'ai pas envie de voir. » _

_**« Est-ce vraiment une peur de la lumière ou plutôt une peur de la vérité ? »**_

_« Aucune des deux. C'est la peur de... » Sirius réfléchit à la question, se demandant si elle comprendrait vraiment. Elle est simple d'esprit, vulgaire, impuissante. Elle voit les cernes sous les yeux de Sirius mais pas la noirceur qui envahit son âme ; elle est superficielle, tout à fait comme son rouge-à-lèvres boueux. « ...une personne. »_

_**« Une personne ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ? »**_

_Sirius fredonne doucement. « Je ne peux pas le prédire. Il ne fait rien de ce que je veux qu'il fasse et tout ce que je veux qu'il ne fasse pas. Trop près. Trop loin. Trop doux. Trop dur. Trop ambre. Il...change et je ne peux pas le contrôler. » _

_**« Qui est-ce ? Pouvez-vous me le dire ? »**_

_Sirius secoue la tête « Je ne veux pas vous le dire. Je ne veux pas que vous entendiez son nom ou que vous pensiez à lui. Je ne veux pas que vous sachiez qui il est. »_

_**« Pourquoi ça ? » **_

_Il relève la tête et a un sourire suffisant. « Parce qu'il est à moi. » _

XxxxX

C'était facile. Si facile de simplement refermer ses doigts sur la gorge de Sirius. Remus en était déjà à mi-chemin, ses doigts entourant le fragile cou de l'homme. Sirius était endormi, il respirait profondément et était complètement inconscient des intentions cruelles du loup-garou. Sirius dormait bien ces derniers temps, mais seulement parce qu'il passait ses nuits avec Remus, poussant toujours le loup-garou jusqu'à ses limites, creusant dans sa colère, le provocant pour qu'il l'allonge de force et le baise férocement. Remus succombait à chaque fois, se noyant presque à la façon dont Sirius criait _« plus »_ et _« plus fort »_, encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop épuisé et enroué pour même parler. Ce n'était pas la colère de Remus qui le poussait au sexe. C'était Sirius.

Remus haïssait ça.

C'était cruel.

C'était une façon sournoise d'utiliser et jouer avec Remus.

Mais surtout, ça faisait perdre l'équilibre à Remus, déformait et embrouillait son monde.

Remus voulait se débarrasser de ce sentiment.

Et pourtant, il était assis là, à cheval sur les hanches de Sirius, ses doigts à seulement quelques centimètres de la jugulaire de Sirius et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était la nudité de Sirius, sous lui. Nu et fragile ; et d'une façon malade, torturée, Remus pensait qu'il était le plus bel humain qu'il avait jamais vu.

Remus voulait se débarrasser de Sirius.

Remus sauta hors du lit abruptement quand la sonnette résonna étrangement dans le hall. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre dehors, notant qu'on n'en était encore qu'aux petites heures du jour ; l'heure étrange où il était trop tard pour être endormi et trop tôt pour être debout. C'était aussi une heure bien suspecte pour avoir des visiteurs à la maison. Mais après tout, il était toujours suspect d'avoir des visiteurs à Grimmauld Place ; Remus n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre que James entrer dans la maison. Sirius gérait toujours ses affaires à l'extérieur.

Remus enfila son pantalon et sortit de la pièce, grognant quand la sonnette résonna une deuxième fois et réveilla le portrait dégoûtant de la mère de Sirius. Elle hurlait dans un jargon de sang-pur et toutes sortes d'autres blasphèmes jusqu'à ce que, enfin, Remus atteigne le bas des escaliers et tire les tentures qui protégeaient le portrait. Heureusement, Kreacher avait ouvert la porte avant que les visiteurs ne s'impatientent.

« Désolé de nous incruster. »

Remus fronça les sourcils tandis que Lily passait devant lui avec brusquerie, son expression joyeuse habituelle remplacée par un air sombre. James ne la suivit pas, la regardant simplement monter les escaliers, berçant robotiquement son fils dans ses bras. Quand Harry remarqua Remus, il afficha un grand sourire et tendit les bras, faisant signe au loup-garou.

« Est-ce que Sirius est déjà réveillé ? »

Remus secoua la tête, ignorant les bras tendus d'Harry et sa moue enfantine. Il se demandait pourquoi James se trouvait ici si ce n'était pas pour le boulot, surtout quand James détestait même simplement franchir le pas de la porte de cette maison.

« Sirius m'a dit que tu savais parler. »

« Je n'aime pas. » répondit Remus, sentant sa voix peiner sous l'effort de dire ces simples mots. Parler était difficile ; de nombreuses fois, les bons mots ne voulaient pas se former sur ses lèvres et il avait atrocement mal à la gorge quand il parlait trop. Parfois, il n'y avait pas de mots humains pour les choses qu'il voulait dire.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Inutile. »

James se balança d'un pied sur l'autre maladroitement. « Lily m'a demandé de te faire confiance. » Il fixa sur Remus un regard inquisiteur puis soupira. Il regarda ses pieds puis releva à nouveau la tête vers le loup-garou, avant de tendre un Harry au comble du bonheur à Remus. « Je veux te faire confiance. Parce que je sens que tu es différent. Peut-être que tu... » Sa voix mourut, laissant le "peut-être" incomplet.

Il eut un sourire amer, regardant Harry s'intéresser tout particulièrement à l'endroit où les cheveux de Remus commençaient à boucler. Harry, curieux, touchait du doigt chaque boucle et gloussait. « Je veux te faire confiance, mais je sens que cet endroit et les choses que Sirius peut te faire... » James regarda l'âtre de cheminée, mal à l'aise, jetant de temps en temps un regard à l'étage, où Lily et Sirius se trouvaient. « Hey, dis-moi en toute vérité. Est-ce que Sirius continue de te blesser ? Je veux dire... »

Un hurlement inhumain déchira l'air, et Remus mit un moment à se rendre compte que c'était Kreacher, qui avait suivi Lily en haut, dans la chambre de Sirius. Harry fondit en larmes rapidement et pourtant, James semblait imperturbable, si ce n'était la fatigue. Il soupira, massa ses tempes d'une façon presque résignée, retenant Remus fermement par l'épaule quand celui-ci essaya de monter pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Remus lança un regard interrogateur à James. « S'il te plaît, laisse-moi. Il a dû se passer quelque chose... »

James secoua la tête. « Regulus est mort, c'est tout. »

XxxxX

Sirius tressaillit, vaguement conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Il pouvait entendre une voiture klaxonner impatiemment, le tictac de la vielle horloge qui semblait toujours manquer un battement toutes les huit minutes, Kreacher qui faisait les cent pas à l'extérieur de la chambre de Sirius, même la douce respiration d'une autre personne à côté de lui. Et pourtant, ses yeux ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir. Il était coincé, enfermé dans son propre esprit.

_« Maître Sirius... »_

_Les yeux de Sirius voient immédiatement les profondes brûlures qui parsèment les mains et bras de Kreacher. Elles sont hideuses, la plupart forment des cloques sur sa vieille peau. Sirius n'a jamais vu les sévices que s'infligeait Kreacher pour se punir aller aussi loin dans la violence, non plus qu'il n'a jamais vu Kreacher trembler autant depuis la mort de Mère. Sauf que cette fois, plutôt que de chagrin, les genoux de Kreacher cèdent sous la peur et ses yeux débordent de larmes._

_« Maître Sirius, Kreacher est désolé...Kreacher est désolé...Kreacher est promis de se taire mais... » _

_Sirius est enfermé depuis un mois dans cette maison avec Kreacher, s'il compte à partir le jour exact où il a accepté d'être le Gardien du Secret des Potter et se cacher. La plupart du temps, Sirius ignore le comportement souvent irrationnel de Kreacher mais aujourd'hui, il est véritablement inquiétant. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'explique pas, il se sent mal à l'aise, comme lorsque l'on regarde des nuages noirs tourbillonner en un silence menaçant juste avant qu'une tempête n'éclate._

_Kreacher essuie ses larmes avec le dos de sa main, en pleurnichant. « Maître Sirius...J'ai essaie de l'arrêter... » Kreacher tient entre ses mains un gros pendentif en or dans lequel est encastré une pierre noire. « Maître Regulus... » _

Ça faisait mal. Tellement mal d'être coincé dans sa propre tête, ses pensées, son passé, son présent, son futur, toute sa misérable vie se répétant en lui. Il n'y avait rien pour l'engourdir, l'endormir. Ça faisait mal.

_« Lâchez-moi ! » Sirius se bat contre les deux Aurors qui le retiennent par les épaules. « Dumbledore, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Je dois y aller et... »_

_« Sirius, s'il vous plaît, essayez de comprendre votre situation actuelle. » interrompt Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus, tristes et inquiets. Sirius sait que Dumbledore est bon. Il sait qu'il peut faire confiance à ce vieil homme mais ceci est une chose que seul Sirius peut gérer. « Le monde sorcier tout entier compte sur le fait que vous protégez la cachette des Potter en vous. J'ai besoin que vous vous calmiez et que vous nous fassiez confiance pour régler cette affaire. » _

_Sirius avale sa salive, tordant ses mains à nouveau pour voir s'il peut se libérer. Il n'aurait pas dû parler de Regulus à James. Sirius aurait juste dû partir. « Je garderais le secret. Je ne trahirais personne mais c'est mon frère. Il est faible. Il est idiot, complètement incapable de faire quoique ce soit sans moi. S'il vous plaît... » _

_Dumbledore soupire. « Sirius, ce n'est pas une question de si vous pouvez garder le secret ou non mais plutôt que les Mangemorts vont vous capturer avant que vous ne puissiez trouver Regulus. N'oubliez pas que vous portez la Marque des Ténèbres. Une fois que vous serez hors de la protection de Grimmauld Place, vous serez aisément traçable pour Voldemort. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que vous restiez pour James et sa famille. Sûrement sont-ils tout aussi importants. » _

_Sirius voit ce que Dumbledore essaie de faire ; il essaie de le faire choisir entre les vies des deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Il ne veut pas choisir mais il a le sentiment qu'il n'y est pas obligé. Cette conversation est juste une illusion ; Dumbledore a déjà pris la décision pour lui._

_« S'il vous plaît... » tente Sirius, désespérément. Il hait supplier. Il n'a jamais supplié de toute sa vie pour quoique ce soit, pas même quand Mère lui avait lancé une fois un Doloris, dans un moment de colère. Mais à présent, il se demande s'il ne devrait pas se mettre à genoux._

_Dumbledore place une main rassurante sur son épaule. « Nous le trouverons, je le promets. »_

« Argh. » grogna Sirius, se roulant en boule. Ça faisait mal. Tellement mal que, qu'importe à quel point ses genoux étaient pressés contre sa poitrine, la douleur persistait. Intensifiée, s'accumulant dans sa poitrine, obstruant sa gorge, piquant ses yeux, l'assourdissant avec le son de son propre cœur. Ça faisait mal.

_« Laissez-moi le voir. » déglutit Sirius, fermant la porte de la chambre de Regulus derrière lui. Ils ne doivent pas voir l'intérieur, son esprit privé de sommeil est encore capable de lui conseiller ça. Ils ne doivent pas regarder à l'intérieur de la chambre de Regulus ou, c'est certain, Sirius sera placé dans un endroit conçu pour les cas mentaux. Sirius n'est pas fou, mais il est certain qu'il perd peu à peu l'esprit._

_« Sirius, vous connaissez la réponse. » rétorque Dumbledore. « Un peu plus de temps est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Jusque là, j'ai besoin que vous me fassiez confiance quand je vous dis que tout sera bientôt fini. Regulus est hors de danger. Il est vivant. » _

_« Vous avez dit qu'il l'était à peine. » proteste Sirius, ses pensées tourbillonnant sans cesse. « Si je suis là, il se réveillera. Regulus est comme ça ; il ne peut rien faire sans moi. Je peux l'arranger. Vous m'avez dit que vous l'aviez trouvé, il était... » Sirius n'arrive pas à le dire. Chaque fois qu'il y pense, une image de Regulus se forme dans son esprit. Une image hideuse où son frère est défiguré au-delà de toute raison, les yeux sans éclat à cause de toutes les tortures qu'il a subi. Sirius s'imagine Regulus comme perdu et hors d'atteinte. « Vous m'avez dit que c'était seulement grâce à Lily et... »_

_Dumbledore l'interrompt en posant une main sur son épaule. « Bientôt, Sirius, mais pas maintenant. »_

_Et juste ainsi, Sirius se rend compte que, qu'importe la décision qu'il fasse, ou qu'il choisisse Voldemort ou Dumbledore. Au final, Sirius est toujours piégé. Ses droits deviennent un privilège et il est faible, impuissant, pathétique, incapable de faire quoique ce soit correctement. Sirius se rend compte aussi d'autre chose : il ne peut faire confiance à personne ; ni à Dumbledore, ni à James, ni à son frère et, surtout, pas à lui-même._

Sirius serrait de toutes ses forces la chemise de Remus, montant sur lui, de désespoir; espérant que Remus engourdirait la douleur pour lui. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration se faire plus brève, plus hachée tandis que l'air autour de lui commençait à manquer d'oxygène. Des fourmis avaient envahi ses poumons ; la douleur était si intense qu'il devait serrer fort les mâchoires pour se retenir d'hurler.

Ça faisait mal. Ça faisait tellement mal de se rappeler du corps de Regulus à l'hôpital. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Regulus avait la même apparence mort comme vivant. Avait-il jamais été vivant, d'abord ?

Sirius enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Remus et finalement, il le laissa sortir. Il hurla, hurla si fort qu'il ne pouvait rien entendre d'autre que l'enrouement de ses cris et sentir la pouls monotone de Remus contre sa peau. Sirius hurla, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair de Remus, ses genoux poussant les cuisses de Remus, dans l'espoir que s'enfoncer en lui apporterait le soulagement à Sirius. Mais Remus ne comprenait pas. Remus ne répliquait pas. Ne frappait pas, ne rendait pas les coups. Ne ripostait pas.

Il restait là, comme une poupée passive sous Sirius, le regardant avec ces yeux d'ambre effrayants. Même quand le visage de Sirius fut à la hauteur du sien, que leurs nez se touchaient, que leurs respirations se mêlaient, Remus ne tressaillit même pas. Il le fixait comme s'il comprenait Sirius mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne comprenait pas la douleur, ne pouvait pas ressentir la même souffrance tellement aiguë que Sirius pensait qu'elle allait le déchirer.

Les yeux de Sirius étaient remplis de larmes, celles-ci tombant une à une dans les yeux de Remus, s'accrochant à ses cils. Remus cligna des yeux et les larmes glissèrent sur le côté jusqu'à mourir sur l'oreiller. C'était comme si Remus était celui qui pleurait.

Lentement, la main de Remus se tendit pour essuyer les larmes de Sirius, errant ensuite doucement jusqu'à la nuque de Sirius, emmêlant ses cheveux entre ses doigts avant de réduire la distance entre eux. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, doucement, brièvement, avant que Remus ne recule, laissant Sirius avec un vide. Remus ne comprenait pas ; Sirius était complètement seul à présent.

« Baise-moi. » murmure Sirius, posant sa tête contre le front de Remus. « S'il te plaît. »

« Non. » répond Remus d'un air absent. « Non. Si tu as peur de la lumière, alors ferme les yeux. »

XxxxX

« Je hais cette maison. » murmura Lily, tandis qu'elle regardait James extraire le double de clé de Grimmauld Place ; une clé qu'il avait prise sans autorisation mais il avait eu le sentiment qu'il en aurait besoin tôt ou tard. « Je hais vraiment cette maison. »

James poussa la porte silencieusement, s'arrêtant juste avant que la porte ne commence à grincer et réveille le portrait de la vieille harpie. Il faisait anormalement sombre dans la maison ; plus sombre que d'habitude, considérant que c'était un beau jour ensoleillé, dehors. On se serait presque crû à la frontière entre ciel et enfer ; comme si cette petite porte séparait les ténèbres de la lumière. Il était encore plus inhabituel de ne pas voir Kreacher courir vers eux, les insultant dans sa barbe, mais, après tout, James lui-même avait vu Kreacher craquer après la nouvelle de la mort de Regulus. Il était très probable que Kreacher continuait de pleurer dans son petit taudis. James avait toujours douté de la stabilité mentale de l'elfe, trouvant qu'il était risqué de le laisser avec Sirius, qui était déjà d'humeur volatile...mais Sirius avait refusé son départ. James n'avait pas mis cette décision en question, tout comme il n'avait jamais mis en question le penchant qu'avait Sirius de s'entourer de choses dangereuses.

James allait faire un commentaire sur l'étrange silence qui régnait dans les lieux quand, soudain, l'air fut déchiré par le bruit de verre brisé. « Trop beau pour être vrai, j'imagine. » marmonna James, jetant un regard à Lily. « N'entre pas – il y aura un problème si ça se casse. » James pointa l'urne contenant les cendres de Regulus. Il n'y avait pas eu d'enterrement puisque Sirius l'avait catégoriquement refusé ; pas de prières parce que Sirius ne croyait plus en un Dieu et pas d'enterrement parce que Sirius n'avait pas voulu que Regulus soit enfermé dans le noir pour toujours comme son grand-frère.

Lily le regardait, comme si elle protester, mais se retint, pressant l'urne contre elle. « Je veux reparler à Sirius. Je veux m'excuser et peut-être... »

James soupira. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est la faute d'aucun d'entre nous ; juste les circonstances, je suppose. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. » Il y eut un bruit assourdissant, suivi par un cri enragé et James se dépêcha de rejoindre le bureau. « Je vais essayer de réparer les pots cassés. N'entre pas tant que je ne t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais, sinon tu risques d'être blessée. »

« Sirius ne me blesserait pas...ni aucun d'entre nous. » murmura Lily, en détournant le regard.

James savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il l'ignora et entra dans le cabinet.

Il avait correctement deviné, bien entendu ; Sirius et Remus se battaient. Non, Sirius provoquait Remus avec succès, lui lançant à la tête des obscénités et le narguant sans cesse. Le résultat était probablement exactement ce que souhait Sirius : des ecchymoses et visages gonflés, du sang qui s'écoulait de coupures à leurs pieds où Sirius avait probablement jeté les biens familiaux dans un accès de colère, et la main droite de Remus enserrant la gorge de Sirius. Sirius souriait, ses yeux gris brillant d'une folie au-delà de tout ce que James avait jamais vu. C'était inquiétant parce que James réalisa que ça devenait sérieux ; Sirius voulait ça. Il _voulait_ que Remus resserre sa poigne.

Ce fut le sourire qui donna envie à James de s'enfuir et de ne jamais revenir. « Sirius, nous avons apporté Regulus. »

Les doigts de Remus se relâchèrent et ses yeux fixaient James comme s'il le défiait de riposter contre lui. Il haletait, mais ses poings étaient fermés en attente d'une attaque, si James décidait d'aller contre lui. James n'en avait aucune intention. Il regarda Remus brièvement puis tourna son attention vers Sirius qui semblait un peu surpris et un peu ennuyé en même temps.

« Lily attend dehors. » dit James avec brusquerie, attrapant la baguette de Sirius de sous une table renversée avant de la lui tendre. « Arrange-toi un peu avant d'y aller. Tu vas l'effrayer ainsi. »

Sirius hocha la tête, ses yeux revenant à leur teinte grise, froide et calme. « Que prévois-tu de faire avec Remus ? »

James essaya de ne pas montrer la surprise sur ses traits.

« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Jamie-boy. Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ton changement d'attitude envers Remus. Tu as des intentions cachées. » Sirius guérit facilement son œil tuméfié et sa lèvre fendue. « N'oublie pas : il est à moi. Qu'importe à quel point tu essaies de le manipuler, il reviendra vers moi. Si tu essaies de t'en débarrasser, je te tuerais. »

« Arrête. » haleta Remus, se relevant tout droit. « Arrête de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, salaud ! »

Sirius sourit et, sans un autre mot, sortit. Pendant quelques secondes, le silence régna et tout ce que James pouvait entendre était la respiration furieuse de Remus qui se calmait tout doucement. Remus ne regardait même pas James ; il fixait ses poings blessés d'un œil rageur et grinçait des dents.

James avança vers lui avec hésitation. « Assieds-toi. Je vais soigner ça pour toi. » Il fut surpris quand Remus s'exécuta facilement. Pour une raison ou une autre, James avait supposé que Remus serait un peu plus méfiant à son égard ou ne l'aimerait pas, vu la façon dont James l'avait traité jusqu'à présent. James était toujours un peu hostile d'après Lily, mais ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. James savait que Remus était différent, mais jusqu'à quel point était-il différent, c'était la vraie question.

« J'espère que Sirius n'a pas créé trop d'ennuis. » James rit amèrement quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et l'état des choses. « Désolé. Je suppose qu'il ne te parle pas vraiment, hein ? » Quand Remus ne répondit pas, James soupira et continua : « Si je devais être honnête, Regulus n'a jamais été vivant. Ils l'ont trouvé dans le pire état possible – torturé, violé et abandonné dans un endroit où il était clair qu'il allait mourir en souffrant. C'était le châtiment pour avoir défié Voldemort. Son cœur battait à peine. »

« Il sentait... » fit doucement Remus. « Quand je l'ai vu la première fois, il sentait la mort...comme... » Il cherchait le mot. « Comme quelque chose de...mauvais...vieux... »

La culpabilité qui envahit James écrasa son cœur, se manifesta au bord de ses yeux. Ça faisait mal qu'un étranger comme Remus fasse remarquer de telles choses. « Sirius était enfermé dans cette maison à cause de nous, à l'époque, parce qu'il avait choisi de nous protéger. Il était désespéré mais il a tenu la promesse qu'il m'a faite. Lily et moi ne pouvions pas lui envoyer son frère dans cet état. » James baissa les yeux, ses poings se serrant et se desserrant. « Lily a trouvé une potion qui pouvait prolonger la vie de Regulus. Il serait en vie mais rien de plus qu'un corps immobile. La potion a cessé de fonctionner hier. » James se mordit la lèvre sous le regard perçant de Remus. « Peut-être que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire mais à cette époque, nous savions que Sirius ne pouvait pas supporter la mort de Regulus. Je suppose qu'il ne le peut toujours pas. Je ne te dis pas ça pour gagner ta sympathie ou pour que tu voies Sirius de manière différente. Il n'y aucun moyen de veiller sur Sirius et aucun moyen de le comprendre mais on aurait dit que tu voulais savoir... » finit James, sincèrement.

« James ? » demanda Remus doucement. « Tu as déjà été dans la chambre de Regulus ? » Quand James fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, Remus semblait partagé entre parler et garder le silence. « Sur les murs...il y a des mots, non, c'est... » Il se mordit la lève puis secoua la tête. « Ce n'est rien. »

James fronça les sourcils. « Écoute, Remus...ça fait un moment que je songe à te le demander mais, tu ne voudrais pas sortir un peu de cet endroit, même pour un court moment ? Je veux dire, Lily disait que tu pourrais peut-être travailler. J'en parlerais à Sirius. On te garderait dans le même bureau alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. » James détourna les yeux, embarrassé sous le regard scrutateur de Remus. Il n'aurait pas dû aborder ce sujet, pas si tôt. Ce n'était pas le bon moment, mais voir l'état de Remus avec Sirius, James avait ressenti le besoin de le dire. « Ce ne sera pas grand-chose, mais je peux t'apprendre un peu de magie et t'apprendre à lire... »

Remus fixa calmement James tandis qu'il terminait de soigner la dernière de ses blessures. « Est-ce que quelqu'un sera blessé si je viens ? »

James leva les yeux et fut soudain capturé par la profondeur des yeux d'ambre de Remus. « Non. »

XxxxX

Sirius fixa l'eau, des ondulations bleu clair se formaient là où leurs pieds étaient plongés. Remus le regardait, ses jambes remuant sous l'eau, comme s'il se demandait s'il devait courir. Remus était devenu très prudent avec Sirius, encore plus qu'auparavant. Sirius supposa que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec la mort de Regulus et quoi que James ait pu raconter. Quand James était enfin sorti du bureau, ce jour-là, il avait refusé de regarder Sirius dans les yeux et avait simplement mentionné qu'ils avaient quelque chose à discuter.

Sirius n'aimait pas être traité de cette façon. Il n'aimait pas que la personne qu'il possédait garde des secrets envers lui. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont les mains de Remus devenaient douces parfois ni la façon dont l'ambre de ses yeux s'atténuait jusqu'à un brun clair quand il regardait Sirius. Sirius n'appréciait pas une telle gentillesse trompeuse.

« Tu devrais y mettre fin. » dit doucement Remus, sa main se tendant pour placer une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Sirius.

Sirius n'aimait pas la façon dont les doigts de Remus s'attardaient mais il trouva qu'il était difficile de s'en écarter. Ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas normal que Sirius ressente le besoin de gestes doux et fins et de yeux d'ambre chaleureux. Ce n'était pas _désiré_.

Sirius laissa tomber les cendres de Regulus dans l'eau. « Peut-être que si j'avais été un meilleur frère et que je l'avais écouté... » Sirius eut un sourire amer. « Si je l'avais protégé un peu plus... » Il secoua la tête distraitement. « Est-ce que tu aimes cet endroit ? C'est calme...très loin de la ville. Tu devrais y être familier. » Sirius fronça légèrement les sourcils quand Remus secoua la tête. Remus ne se rappelait pas. « Je pensais que tu pourrais apprécier le ciel ouvert et la forêt. Je t'avais promis de t'emmener, après tout. »

Remus le fixa un moment puis détourna le regard. Il regardait Sirius grâce au reflet déformé de l'eau et poussa un lourd soupir. « Je ne comprends pas. » ajouta-t-il, s'approchant du bord de la rive afin que l'eau entoure ses jambes jusqu'aux genoux.

« Quoi ? »

« Parfois... » Remus se déplaça. « Parfois, tu es gentil. Parfois... » il murmurait, regardant Sirius du coin de l'œil. « Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de mal à te désirer. »

Sirius le fixa, incertain de s'il devait dire quelque chose de plus. C'étaient ces choses qui le rendaient confus, ces petites choses que Remus disait parfois et qui ne convenaient pas. Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ? _Pourquoi es-tu ainsi_, voulait lui demander Sirius. _Si tu étais différent, je ne devrais pas te faire mal aujourd'hui_. Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi Remus le trouvait difficile ; Sirius était simple et prévisible. Il faisait tout de la manière dont on lui avait appris, encore et encore ; la bonne manière ; la manière des Black. C'était Sirius qui ne comprenait pas Remus.

Quand la main de Remus se tendit pour toucher sa joue, Sirius tressaillit. « Je te hais. » murmura Remus, ses lèvres frôlant son oreille. « Je te hais, tellement... »

Sirius pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Remus pour le faire taire. Il ne voulait rien écouter de ce que Remus voulait dire. Ses mots étaient peu nombreux mais écrasants ; Sirius n'aurait jamais dû essayer de le faire parler. Il attira Remus un peu plus contre lui, mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure avant d'y passer sa langue.

« Haine est un bon mot. » souffla Sirius au-dessus des lèvres de Remus, le poussant jusqu'à ce que son dos touche l'herbe. « Ta haine implique que je possède encore tes pensées et sentiments. » Sirius haleta quand le genou de Remus frôla son entrejambe. Il voulait toucher plus, sentir plus ; emmêler leurs corps jusqu'à ce que tout ne se réduise plus qu'au frôlement de leurs peaux et les échos de leur sang qui circulait à un rythme effréné dans leurs veines, et que les alentours ne deviennent plus qu'un flou de couleur silencieux.

C'était insupportablement chaud.

C'était répugnant ; la façon dont leurs membres s'enchevêtraient, leurs hanches qui glissaient les unes contre les autres. Comme des adolescents idiots ; Sirius était excité par le frottement du tissu et la façon dont les bras de Remus se resserraient un peu plus fort tandis qu'il approchait de son orgasme ; sa langue s'enfonça un peu plus ; ses cris devinrent plus rauques.

Sirius avait l'impression qu'il étouffait. _Sauve-toi_, pensa-t-il, _tu as encore le temps alors sauve-toi_. Mais Remus n'écoutait pas, comme il le faisait presque toujours, et serra Sirius fort contre lui, encore légèrement tremblant de son orgasme.

« Ton rêve... » débuta Sirius, remuant inconfortablement tandis qu'il sentait le souffle chaud de Remus sur son cou. « La raison pour laquelle tu t'es laissé enfermer ; tu cherchais tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? » Remus releva la tête, les yeux soudain écarquillés. On aurait dit qu'il voulait dire quelque chose mais n'était pas sûr de quoi. « Et si je te disais que je les avais trouvés ? » demanda Sirius, attendant de voir le changement d'expression sur le visage de Remus tandis qu'il énonçait chaque mot lentement. _Sauve-toi._ « Et si je te disais que je pouvais t'emmener là où ils ont vécu ? Tu voudrais y aller ? »

Sirius attendit la réponse de Remus. Il n'en avait pas eu l'intention mais il attendit tout de même. Même s'il savait déjà que Remus n'était plus sous son contrôle. Il était devenu trop simplement compliqué, trop humain et trop accommodant avec tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Non, il devenait trop indifférent et indépendant de Sirius.

Tous faits considérés, Sirius attendit. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que Remus acquiesce avec hésitation, avant de transplaner dans le terrain qu'il avait visité de nombreuses fois cette semaine. Le vert ici était moins prononcé que le reste de la campagne alentours ; l'herbe et les arbres étaient bien moins nombreux et plus petits, ici. Il y avait des carrés de terre où plus rien ne pourrait jamais croître – des terrains stériles à cause de tout ce que la terre avait subi. Ils ne semblaient pas tellement différent des alentours mais il y avait un air d'appréhension – une sorte de puanteur qui marquait une histoire de mauvais augure. C'était vide.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Remus, son corps commençant à trembler ; ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'ils n'arrivaient même pas à se fermer en poings. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » redemanda-t-il, les tremblements s'étendant jusqu'à sa voix, à présent, tandis qu'il fixait encore et encore et encore le terrain vide. « Je t'ai demandé ce que c'est ! » cria Remus, se jetant soudain sur Sirius et le prenant au col. « Est-ce que c'est une blague de mauvais goût ? Tu n'as pas fini de jouer avec moi ? Alors putain, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« _Ceci_ est ta famille. » répondit Sirius, en le fixant. C'était exactement ce qu'il souhaitait voir : cette colère brûlante et la trahison. Il voulait voir ces craquements d'agonie s'étendre jusqu'aux yeux d'ambre clair de Remus. « Les Mangemorts les ont assassinés la même nuit qu'ils t'ont pris. Tu n'as jamais eu de famille, dès le début. Tes rêves étaient une blague – un dernier fil auquel t'accrocher, ainsi, tu aurais une excuse pour rester en vie. En vérité... » Sirius en venait au coup final. « ...tu as _toujours_ été seul. Alors... » Il détourna le regard quand la poigne de Remus se relâcha, ses mains retombant à ses côtés et se formant en poings. « ...ne deviens proche de personne, pas même de James ; ne fais confiance à personne ; et surtout, ne pense pas que tu peux me contrôler avec quelques mots murmurés. _Tu_ es à moi. »

Sirius s'attendait au coup qui atteignit son visage, les jointures de ses doigts frappant fort sa pommette. Il chancela en arrière, faillit tomber, mais se rattrapa juste à temps. Sirius s'attendait à un autre coup, à de la fureur enragée, mais fut surpris quand les genoux de Remus vacillèrent puis finirent par céder.

« Va te faire foutre ! » murmura Remus, ses poings tirant l'herbe sous lui. « Va te faire foutre. J'ai été tellement idiot de croire que tu étais différent. Va te faire foutre. » La voix de Remus se cassa et Sirius le fixa tandis que des gouttes d'eau transparentes roulaient de ses yeux jusqu'à l'arrête de son nez pour finir par tomber sur le sol comme de minuscules gouttes de pluie au début d'un orage. Elles tombaient, tombaient et tombaient mais dans comme des parasites silencieux ; on aurait dit que Remus s'était réfugié en lui-même et s'était assoupi.

On aurait dit qu'il avait cessé de respirer et le cœur de Sirius se serra soudainement de peur. Sirius voulait le toucher. Sirius voulait le toucher et s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie. Et, juste au moment où il allait le faire, Remus releva la tête et le cœur de Sirius s'agita à nouveau. Les yeux d'ambre que Sirius désirait tant étaient assombris de larmes, un fléau rouge se propageait au blanc de ses yeux, saignait sous les cils de Remus jusqu'à ce qu'ils se creusent en lourdes poches. Ça faisait mal.

« Ils devraient mourir. » cracha Remus à travers des dents serrées. « Les gens qui ont fait devraient tous mourir. »

Ça faisait mal. Ça faisait mal comme si des piqûres brûlantes perçaient son âme et le consumaient. Ça faisait mal ; et soudain, Sirius comprit qu'il ne voulait plus faire ça. Il ne se sentait pas aussi satisfait qu'il pensait qu'il allait l'être. Il se sentait juste las, tellement las de tout.

C'était désagréablement douloureux de voir Remus pleurer.

XxxxX

**Comme pour le précédent chap, pas de réelle relecture ni de retravail. J'ai terminé de traduire cette nuit à 2h du matin mais je n'avais pas le courage de relire au moins pour enlever les fautes d'attention et publier. Donc vous l'avez droit au matin...même si je ne suis pas bien réveillée.**

**J'étais...très motivée pour traduire, aherm. En vérité, j'avoue que je veux être "débarrassée" (pas dans un mauvais sens, hein, j'adore cette fic) de cette traduction avant de partir. Et puis pour pouvoir me concentrer sur mes propres fics qui sont, elles, franchement à la traîne. Le succès d'**_**Exister**_** me peine un peu par rapport au manque d'intérêt manifeste pour mes œuvres mais bon, quand on décide de s'éloigner du SBRL classique, forcément, ça passe ou ça casse.**

**Plus qu'un seul chapitre et vous aurez la fin de cette véritable perle du SBRL !**

**Profitez bien de la 2e partie du HP7, demain ;)**

**Sorn**


	7. 06: Flammes jaunes

Chapitre 06: Flammes jaunes

« Je ne vais blesser personne. »

James regarda Remus et poussa un soupir. « Je sais. » répondit-il, relâchant un peu sa prise de mort sur le poignet de Remus. Il nota avec un léger sentiment de culpabilité que ses doigts avaient laissé des marques rouges sur la peau pâle de Remus. « Je sais que tu ne vas pas le faire mais simplement... » James hésita, laissa son regard traîner au hasard sur le Chemin de Traverse juste pour éviter de croiser les étranges yeux d'ambre de Remus. « Laisse-moi un peu de temps, okay ? Je te fais confiance, mais je n'ai jamais fait ça. » Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. « Je ne sais même pas si je devrais faire ça. »

« Tu n'y es pas obligé. » répondit simplement Remus.

C'était l'attitude qu'il avait, nota James, avec la plupart des choses qu'on lui donnait. Comme si Remus n'était pas habitué à recevoir des choses que James et la plupart des autres gens considéraient comme un droit de naissance. Des choses comme la liberté d'expression, une volonté à soi ou même parfois, le besoin de respirer. Et pourtant, peut-être à cause de ça, Remus était vif. Il saisissait tout plus vite que le commun des mortels et apprenait uniquement par observation. Son visage stoïque ne trahissait aucune connaissance mais James avait gardé Remus sous contrôle et lui avait appris la magie pendant une semaine. Chaque matin, James passait de bonnes heures à montrer à Remus comment utiliser une baguette et comment jeter des sorts basiques. James ne fut pas surpris que Sirius ait accepté cela voulait dire que même les quelques heures où Remus était loin de Sirius étaient réduites. Cela voulait dire que Remus pouvait être à tout temps surveillé et contrôlé.

James avait vu le potentiel de Remus. Malheureusement, Sirius aussi...

« Je _veux_ le faire. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais tu es bon et tu travailles dur. » Quelques personnes chez Fleury et Bott les pointèrent du doigt et James réalisa à quel point ça devait paraître bizarre, deux hommes adultes se tenant la main ainsi. « Peut-être que c'est parce que je n'attendais pas grand-chose de toi, au départ. Honnêtement, je voulais seulement te faire sortir de cette maison avant que... »

« Avant que je ne tue Sirius ? »

A nouveau, James fut frappé par la perspicacité de Remus et sa franchise. « Avant que vous ne vous entre-tuiez. » répondit James lentement. « Je n'aime pas cet endroit. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Je ne l'aimerais jamais tant que cette foutue harpie restera là, ce qui semble être pour l'éternité, avec ce satané portrait. Vraiment, je... » James s'arrêta dans sa diatribe. « Peu importe. Qu'importe ce que je dise, Sirius ne le jettera jamais. »

Il y eut un silence malaisé entre eux et James tenta de se distraire en regardant le large étalage de robes de chez Madame Guipure. Il y en avait une d'un orange hideux avec des feuilles vertes cousues sur l'ourlet. Le vieux et oublié farceur enfoui en James remua légèrement avant que James ne le fasse taire.

« Est-ce que Sirius t'a dit quelque chose, récemment ? » demanda James, mal à l'aise. Ce que James voulait réellement savoir c'était si Sirius avait _fait _quelque chose s'il avait blessé Remus, provoqué ou fait quelque chose de complètement stupide comme le faire se transformer en-dehors de la pleine lune. Ce que James voulait réellement savoir c'était jusqu'où allait l'instabilité mentale de Sirius et avoir la garantie qu'il pouvait toujours faire confiance à son ami. Qu'il ne serait pas obligé de le placer dans l'aile psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste et qu'il pourrait continuer à se mentir à lui-même en se disant que Sirius allait toujours, plus ou moins _bien_. Sirius allait _bien_.

James se berçait d'illusions, se raccrochait aux branches. Sirius était complètement instable. Qu'importe à quel point James jacassait sur la confiance accordée à Remus et le fait qu'il voulait lui donner une chance, la vérité était que la raison pour laquelle il faisait ça, c'était Sirius. Sirius était celui qui avait acculé James dans son bureau, les yeux d'une teinte de gris qu'il l'avait jamais vue. Indéchiffrable – pas malveillante ni mauvaise mais presque comme s'ils essayaient de cacher le _désir_. Il avait murmuré d'un ton autoritaire à l'oreille de James :_ « Je veux que tu le rendes plus fort. Que tu le fasses se battre avec plus d'intensité le préparer de sorte à ce qu'on ne puisse pas l'arrêter lui donner la force dont il a besoin pour ce que cette fois, s'il le veut, il puisse en finir. »_

Une part tordue de James voulait que tout ça s'arrête. Il avait accepté parce que c'était le moindre des maux. S'il avait refusé ça à Sirius, il était peu probable que Remus ait tenu plus longtemps. S'il avait refusé ça à Sirius, il aurait aussi été possible qu'il utilise la famille de James contre lui. Le menacer avec Harry le balancer dans un délire de culpabilité avec Lily Sirius connaissait toutes ses faiblesses. Sirius aimait les faiblesses de James – les traitait comme sa propre famille et les couvrait de cadeaux, mais il en faisait aussi un mauvais usage lorsqu'il le fallait.

« Il n'a rien dit. » répondit Remus, doucement, ses yeux passant en revue le Chemin de Traverse comme s'il mémorisait le chemin. James se souvint que c'était probablement la première fois que Remus mettait les pieds dans une place de marché comme celle-là.

James poussa un demi-soupir de soulagement. Il avait escompté autre chose, surtout en voyant comme la faim insatiable de Sirius pour Remus était devenue une obsession. Une obsession terrifiante à laquelle James voulait mettre fin.

« C'est effrayant. » murmura Remus, prenant James par surprise. « Il m'ignore et c'est effrayant. »

James fronça les sourcils, essayant de déchiffrer l'expression de Remus mais ne trouvant pas de réelle réponse dans ses lèvres tordues et les plis entre ses sourcils. « Je ne comprends pas... »

« Je... » Remus passage une main dans ses cheveux. « Il est gentil avec moi seulement quand il veut être cruel. »

James se figea. _Elle est gentille avec moi seulement quand elle veut être cruelle. _Sirius n'avait-il pas confié la même chose, à l'école, à propos de Walburga Black ? L'avait-il fait ? Ou était-ce l'imagination de James qui lui jouait des tours en lui donnant une impression de déjà vu et de rédemption de Sirius ? Ne montrer que de l'amour de sorte que la haine brûle jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse de profondes cicatrices de douleur et d'agonie. James avait presque oublié ça.

« Remus. » fit doucement James, se sentant soudain horriblement nauséeux. « Si jamais tu voulais partir... » Il secoua la tête, dissipant ses pensées. C'était une idée stupide. Un espoir stupide quand, en réalité, Sirius essayait de contrôler chaque aspect de la vie de Remus. Remus n'était pas assez fort. « Peu importe. On est arrivés. »

Remus leva la tête vers l'écriteau beige, traçant des yeux attentivement l'écriture cursive brune. « Olive...Olive-an-... »

« _Ollivander - Fabricants de baguettes magiques. _» lut à voix haute James pour lui.

« _Ollivander - Fabricants de baguettes magiques. _» répéta Remus lentement pour lui-même, articulant chaque syllabe. Il lisait de mieux en mieux, même si James ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre d'où cela venait. Avait-il appris quand il était humain ou durant sa captivité ?

« Bonjour, Mr Potter. » salua Ollivander lors de leur entrée. « Mr Black a mentionné que vous passeriez. »

James acquiesça, en signe de compréhension. Il comprenait les sous-entendus de la conversations. Sirius avait spécifié à Ollivander de ne poser aucune question au sujet de Remus, peut-être même l'avait-il menacé, si James connaissait assez bien comment Sirius concluait ses marchés. Avec quoi Sirius l'avait-il menacé ? Les impôts qu'Ollivander ne payait pas depuis des années, les cœurs illégaux de baguette pour ses "clients privilégiés" ? Ou Sirius avait-il simplement dit que James était en route et sut qu'il ne devrait rien dire de plus ? Parfois, le nom et la présence de Sirius étaient suffisants pour que les choses soient vite réglées.

James lâcha le poignet de Remus avec méfiance. « Remus, commence avec n'importe quelle baguette qui t'appelle, okay ? »

Remus hocha la tête, prenant la première baguette qu'Ollivander lui tendait. Le petit frisson qui traversa Ollivander quand leurs doigts se frôlèrent n'échappa pas à James. Ollivander était un homme qui comprenait les cœurs et flux de magie. Même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'était Remus, il savait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait normal.

James recula légèrement, s'attendant à la déflagration de magie incontrôlée avant même qu'elle ne réduise les lampes les plus proches en morceaux. James avait entraîné personnellement Remus ces derniers jours et avait été presque blessé à deux reprises à causes de retours de magie. Quand Remus lui jeta un regard incertain, il lui fit un sourire encourageant et acquiesça, lui enjoignant de prendre la prochaine baguette.

James recula un peu plus quand une étincelle d'un rouge vif mit feu au registre d'Ollivander. Il s'assit sur le sofa le plus éloigné, ses yeux passant en revue les titres du journal qui se trouvait sur le bras du sofa. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que Rosier est mort après toutes ces années. » commenta James avec désinvolture. « Mort d'une crise cardiaque, ridicule ! Cet homme avait une santé de bœuf. »

« Je ne suis pas le genre à avoir une opinion d'habitude, Mr Potter... » murmura doucement Ollivander, avec une animosité sous-jacente. « ...mais c'est une mort bien méritée. Elle aurait dû arriver plus tôt. »

James était entièrement d'accord mais n'avait aucunement l'intention de le dire à voix haute. Il faisait lui-même partie de la société des sang-purs, qu'importe à quel point Sirius pouvait être différent des autres, il continuait d'utiliser des moyens tordus. James avait également l'impression que l'hostilité d'Ollivander allait au-delà de Rosier.

« Je suis juste surpris qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'inquiétude au sujet de la suprématie des sang-purs et de leur extinction. Les temps ont réellement changé, vous ne trouvez pas, Mr Potter ? »

James haussa un sourcil, sentant ses muscles se raidir. « Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça ? » Il ne voulait honnêtement pas que cette conversation aille plus loin, pour le bien d'Ollivander. James ne laisserait jamais échapper ou ne mentionnerait jamais quoique ce soit, pas plus que Remus mais James ne pouvait pas garantir la portée de Sirius, ici. Surtout quand Remus était concerné.

« Vous avez remarqué, n'est-ce pas, Mr Potter : les plus anciennes générations de Sang-Pur ont disparu après la guerre. Azkaban, conflits politiques, empires déchus, même de ridicules maladies moldues vous avez un assez large éventail de mésaventures et de malchance... » Ollivander laissa la phrase en suspens, comme s'il voulait dire autre chose. James n'était pas sûr de comprendre et il ne poussa pas le sujet plus loin.

« Je peux regarder ? » demanda soudain Remus, sortant James de sa confusion.

« Quoi ? » demanda James, les sourcils froncés.

« Le journal... » Les yeux de Remus étaient fixés sur le journal dans les mains de James. Il ne semblait plus prêter attention aux baguettes. « Je peux regarder la page que tu lisais ? »

James haussa les sourcils et le tendit, notant comme les mains de Remus commençaient à trembler tandis que ses yeux parcouraient les fragments de mots qu'il comprenait probablement. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Quand Remus ne répondit pas, James se leva pour lui toucher gentiment le bras. « Remus ? »

Remus sursauta. « Rien. » Il secoua la tête et rendit le journal à James. « Je veux rentrer à la maison maintenant. »

James cligna des yeux.

« Votre baguette est prête, Monsieur. Onze pouces, bois de rose le cœur est un poil de loup-garou à dos gris – des plus rares et illégaux que nous avons. »

XxxxX

Remus tremblait, incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Il était trop abasourdi pour bouger de sa place au sol, entouré de journaux qui dataient du temps de la guerre. La bibliothèque de Sirius possédait des archives de vieux journaux mais cela avait pris des siècles à Remus pour trouver les bons. Ceux qu'il avait passé des heures à fixer, à essayer de relier chaque mot et chaque lettre aux écritures sur le mur. Enfin, elles prenaient leur sens. Après des semaines passées à les fixer, à les regarder et essayer de se forcer à se souvenir du langage, il avait enfin découvert ce que voulaient dire ces écritures sur le mur.

Des noms, gravés dans la haine.

Des noms de Sang-Purs qu'Ollivander avait mentionné ruiné, tués et maudits jusqu'en Enfer et au-delà encore (1). Remus pouvait les lire clairement à présent chaque nom de chaque Mangemort. Certains étaient répétés, comme un mantra qui résonnait encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il reste coincé dans la tête. Jusqu'à ce que tout ce que vous pouviez voir soient ces noms voguant sous vos yeux, jusqu'à ce que vous ne soyez plus capable de dire où se trouvaient les réelles gravures et lesquelles étaient des reflets de répétitions.

Certaines étaient totalement neuves. Remus pouvait l'affirmer d'après la vive odeur de nouvelle magie – le genre qui doit encore pétiller et prendre une odeur de renfermé.

« Alors maintenant tu sais. Tu es du genre vif, hm ? »

Remus se retourna pour voir Sirius sur le seuil. Il aurait dû ranger. Remus aurait dû bouger tout ce désordre avant que Sirius ne rentre à la maison, mais une part de lui voulait cette confrontation. Voulait que Sirius explique ces noms et ces couches de haine construites au-dessus d'eux, voulait comprendre. D'autant plus qu'une part de lui voulait que Sirius cesse de l'ignorer, de sorte que Remus ne soit plus obligé de craindre chaque craquement du parquet ou souffle du vent.

« Sais-tu qui ils sont ? As-tu découvert ça aussi ? »

Remus hoche la tête et puis pose une question dont il connaît déjà la réponse. « C'est toi qui leur a fait ça ? »

« Ils ont tué mon frère. » cracha Sirius, comme si ça expliquait tout. Et c'était le cas.

Sirius marcha jusqu'au mur, passant à côté de Remus comme s'il était un fantôme. Sa main droite se leva, comme en transe, ses doigts traçant les rainures de chaque nom. Remus le fixait, tandis que les yeux de Sirius passaient de la colère à une folie grandissante ses poings se serrant au-dessus des gravures comme s'ils pouvaient frapper et abattre leur revanche simplement à travers ces murs.

« Il a un fils. » murmura Sirius, avec dans les yeux le reflet d'un seul nom. « De l'âge d'Harry, plus ou moins. » _Lucius Malefoy._ « Il ne méritait pas de vivre... »

« Mais tu l'as épargné. » compléta Remus, comprenant – comprenant enfin quelque chose. Sirius était cruel, mais pas toujours. Parfois, Sirius ne voulait pas être comme ça. Parfois, Sirius voulait être non-cruel mais l'être n'était pas toujours suffisant. « Et ceux-là. » murmura Remus doucement, passant ses mains sur les nouvelles gravures où la poussière ne s'était pas encore infiltrée. « Qu'ont-ils fait ? »

« Ils ont tué ta famille. »

Remus eut soudain l'impression d'avoir reçu une douche froide. « Tu... »

_« Ils devraient mourir...Les gens qui ont fait devraient tous mourir. »_

C'était la faute de Remus. Remus avait dit ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait demandé et souhaité que tous ces gens soient tués. Quand il avait été agenouillé devant ce qui avait été autrefois sa maison, tout ce qu'il avait désiré était la revanche que justice soit faite pour tout ce qui avait été cruel dans sa vie. Il avait désiré leur mort, l'avait implorée à ce même moment devant Sirius. Sirius, que Remus haïssait. Sirius, que Remus haïssait quand il le coupait avec des mots durs et brusques accès de violence. Sirius, que Remus haïssait quand il le touchait avec des doigts agiles et appelait son nom encore et encore quand ils couchaient ensemble. Sirius, que Remus haïssait quand il l'ignorait.

« As-tu peur de moi, à présent ? » demanda Sirius, ses lèvres s'arquant en un sourire amer. Ses yeux étaient effrayants, là où le soleil les touchait, les rendant plus argent que gris – l'argent qui brûlait la peau de Remus.

« Non. » Remus était heureux. D'une façon malsaine, tordue, Remus était heureux qu'ils soient morts. Il les voulait morts. « Non, je n'ai pas peur. » répéta Remus, fixant Sirius dans les yeux, maintenant le contact tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers Sirius. « Je n'ai pas peur. » Remus avança jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent et le gris des yeux de Sirius ne soit plus qu'un flou de couleurs. « Je n'ai... » Il appuya doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Sirius, forçant le passage tandis qu'il le plaquait au mur par les poignets pour le maintenir immobile. Remus se pressa contre lui, sa jambe s'insinuant entre celles de Sirius et se frottant contre l'érection croissante de Sirius délibérément, en un rythme familier. Remus se délectait des bruits que Sirius faisait et ses brusques inspirations à chaque fois que leurs langues se rencontraient. Remus était...

Sirius le repoussa durement. « Toi... » grogna-t-il. « Pourquoi tu ne résistes plus ? »

Remus fronça les sourcils. _Je ne sais pas_, aurait-il voulu dire. _Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais jamais quand c'est toi. Je ne sais pas._

« Je t'ai demandé... » gronda Sirius, attrapant Remus par les épaules. « ...pourquoi tu ne résistes plus ! »

Le dos de Remus cogna contre le mur, chaque rainure des mots gravés pressant des empreintes d'agonie dans son dos meurtri. Remus tressaillit de douleur et immédiatement, les mains de Sirius le relâchèrent comme s'il avait été brûlé. « Va te faire foutre. » murmura-t-il, pressant ses mains contre sa poitrine, tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'un Remus confus. « Va te faire foutre ! Ne te fous pas de moi ! » hurla-t-il soudainement, son visage se tordant de haine et de colère. « Ne te fous pas de moi, connard ! Fais ce que tu es supposé faire. Agis comme tu es supposé agir. Ne te fous pas de moi. » Sirius donna un coup de poing au mur suffisamment violent pour qu'une fissure apparaisse dans le plâtre. « Va te faire foutre, Remus ! » Des deux poings, il frappa un peu plus le mur, agrandissant la fissure comme en vengeance. « Bordel. »

Sirius ne lança même pas un regard méfiant à Remus avant de sortir comme un ouragan.

Remus était laissé seul dans la chambre de Regulus. La chambre qui avait depuis longtemps perdu son maître mais avait accumulé des années d'agonie. Elle avait contenu la vengeance de Sirius pendant toutes ces années et à présent, Remus le réalisait avec un sentiment malade, elle contenait la sienne aussi. Il devenait une autre part de la folie Black qui suffoquait l'air que vous respiriez dans cette maison. Et soudain, Remus _avait_ peur.

A deux heures du matin, quand Sirius n'eut toujours pas déverrouillé sa porte ou pénétré dans sa chambre, Remus partit pour la maison de James. Il avait le sentiment que James serait probablement incapable de l'aider, parce que Remus lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne comprenait plus rien et que, plus les limites de sa santé mentale et sa conscience devenaient floues, plus fort la peur le retenait prisonnier. Remus avait réellement peur.

XxxxX

James tritura ses mains, incertain, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et ouvrir la porte du bureau de Sirius. « Sirius, je dois te parler. » Il hésita un peu, ses yeux passant du feu brûlant dans la pièce à la façon dont les yeux de Sirius l'examinaient prudemment, notant probablement le malaise de James et sa répugnance à se trouver là. « C'est important. » souligna-t-il, entrant et fermant la porte derrière lui avec un dernier coup d'œil dehors, juste pour être sûr. « Ce n'est pas à propos du boulot. »

« Non ? » demanda Sirius, même s'il était assez évident qu'il le savait déjà. Il bougea sa chaise de façon à faire à présent face à James, le menton posé sur ses mains et l'air légèrement indifférent.

« Non. » répéta James. « Écoute, Sirius, j'aurais dû t'en parler beaucoup plus tôt mais je suis toujours resté silencieux sur...et bien, tout. » Il soupira, fit courir une main dans ses cheveux. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'accepte ta folie et tes désirs. Je voulais croire que tu étais la même personne avec qui j'étais allé à l'école et fait des blagues. Je voulais croire que tu étais..._sain d'esprit_. Et je... »

« Tu me fais perdre mon temps, Jamie-boy. » dit Sirius d'une voix monocorde.

James eut un sourire amer. « Je vais faire partir Remus. » Un silence de plomb suivit la déclaration de James et James fut honnêtement surpris de ne pas recevoir de réaction plus violente. Peut-être que Remus avait eu raison Sirius se lassait vite de lui. « Si tu veux ruiner ta vie, tant mieux, mais je ne vais pas rester là et te regarder détruire... »

Les mots de James moururent tandis que son dos était balancé contre le mur et sa tête s'y cognait en tandem. Des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux et, avec un regard trouble, tout ce qu'il pouvait discerner était le visage de Sirius qui retenait un grognement animal.

« Je te tuerais ! » grogna-t-il, plaquant James contre le mur. « Encore un mot et je te tuerais ! »

« Vas-y. » cracha James, sentant soudain toutes ces années de colère qu'il avait refoulées déborder. « T'en as foutu en l'air tellement, pourquoi m'épargner, hein ? » Il se débattit contre la poigne de Sirius sur ses avant-bras. « Qu'importe ce que tu fasses, ça ne changera rien au fait que Remus va quitter Grimmauld Place au plus tôt. »

Les yeux exorbités, la veine de son front battant furieusement, Sirius hurla soudain « Il est à moi ! », saisissant James à la gorge. « Il fait ce que je veux ! Il reste où je veux ! Je suis son monde ! Sans moi... » La prise de Sirius se resserra et James pouvait sentir les doigts de Sirius s'enfoncer douloureusement dans sa jugulaire. « Sans moi, il ne serait rien. Il est à moi ! Alors, putain, ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire de lui ! Je ferais tout ce qui me plaira ! Il est _à moi_ ! »

De furieux postillons atteignirent le visage de James et il pouvait sentir la folie de Sirius à travers ses doigts. James comprit que Sirius perdait l'esprit. Sirius était réellement en train de perdre l'esprit et si ce n'était pour les doigts de James qui s'échinaient à faire lâcher prise à Sirius sur sa gorge, James allait mourir. James allait réellement mourir – Sirius le pensait. Et cette prise de conscience fit bouillir le sang de James. Alors c'était comme ça ? Toutes ces années où James l'avait surveillé, avait pris soin de lui, essayé encore et encore de le ramener à ce qu'il était avant : est-ce que tout ça s'était évanoui au point que Sirius voulait ôter la vie de James dans un moment de folie ? Qu'avait fait James pendant toutes ces années ? Pourquoi était-ce Remus, qui ne valait rien, qui ne connaissait rien, qui était capable de toucher Sirius plus que James ? Pourquoi Remus était-il la seule personne qui pouvait voir au-delà de la cruauté et de la folie de Sirius et en ramener une personne que James ne reconnaissait même pas ? Pourquoi Remus ? Putain, pourquoi était-ce toujours Remus ? Et dans tout ce merdier, qui était James ?

« Il te hait ! » se surprit James à dire, sous le coup de l'impulsion. Il n'aurait pas dû. Dans sa tête, il y avait une part de lui qui lui suppliait d'arrêter, de simplement la fermer avant que tout ne lui explose à la figure. Mais sa bouche le devançait et sa contrariété troublait son jugement. « Tu penses que j'en fais une habitude de sauver toutes tes victimes ? » Il retourna un regard plein de défi à Sirius, l'observant tandis que les yeux gris clignaient de colère et de choc. « Remus m'a demandé ça et putain, tu peux me tuer tant que tu y es, mais je l'aiderais, juste pour te contrarier et casser ce putain de cercle de folie. Fous-toi dans ton putain de crâne qu'il va par-argh ! » James fut renversé par le soudain coup de poing dans son estomac, choqué quand il sentit le goût piquant du sang dans sa bouche.

« Je te tuerais ! » hurlait Sirius, une panique inattendue dans les yeux. « Je te tuerais ! Je te tuerais ! Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, je te tuerais ! » Le visage de Sirius devenait de plus en plus rouge, son corps entier tremblait comme si on l'avait plongé dans de l'eau glacée. « Il est à moi. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, James. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Il est à moi. »

James regarda, horrifié, le corps entier de Sirius faiblir, ses genoux trembler jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent et il tomba aux pieds de James. Il rampait, réalisa James, trop effrayé pour même bouger. La respiration de Sirius se réduisait à de courts halètements, son corps se roulant lentement en boule tandis que son front touchait le sol, son nez pressé contre le marbre froid. A présent, il implorait un mantra de _« Il est à moi. Il est à moi. Il est à moi. Il est à moi. Il est à moi. Il est à moi. Il est à moi. Il est à moi. Il est à moi. Il est à moi. Il est à moi. Il est à moi. Il est à moi. Il est à moi. »_

James ne pouvait pas bouger. « Sirius, arrête ça. »

_« Il est à moi. Il est à moi. Il est à moi. Il est à moi. Il est à moi. Il est à moi. Il est à moi. Il est à moi. » _

« Sirius, arrête ça. Lève-toi. Tu as l'air ridicule. »

_« Il est à moi. Il est à moi. Il est à moi. Il est à moi. Il est à moi. Il est à moi. Il est à moi. Il est à moi. » _

« Sirius ! »

« IL EST À MOI ! » hurla Sirius avant d'avoir une quinte de toux, ses yeux se fermèrent et son corps se tendit avant de se relâcher complètement. Sirius ne bougea plus après ça, mais des frissons continuaient de parcourir son corps, faisant tressauter ses doigts légèrement.

Engourdi, James s'agenouilla à côté de lui, touchant avec précaution le flanc de Sirius et réalisant que Sirius s'était évanoui. James se sentait malade. Malade et en colère mais surtout, tellement, tellement malade. Écœuré par le tour qu'avaient pris les choses pour lui et Sirius et malade d'avoir dû jouer les médiateur dans le jeu d'échecs et de manipulation de Sirius et Remus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte et ne fut pas du tout surpris de la voir entrouverte, Remus se tenant derrière elle et partiellement visible. Son visage était un masque impassible.

« Ne me fais pas recommencer. » James découvrit que sa voix se brisait et il se couvrit rapidement les yeux, de peur qu'ils ne le trahissent. « Putain, ne me fais jamais recommencer. »

« J'avais besoin d'être sûr. » répondit Remus, d'un ton presque contrit.

« Tu vas vraiment partir ? »

« Oui. »

Pour une raison ou une autre, ce "oui" sonnait plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû, presque comme si Remus l'avait crié à travers un _Sonorus_. Il retentissait et battait à ses tympas comme un douloureux écho, jusqu'à ce que James réalise que la douleur ne venait pas de ses oreilles mais de quelque part dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas ça. James réalisa qu'il voulait ça mais qu'il ne voulait pas ça. « Ça le tuera. » James exprima sa pensée à voix haute et, incapable de même regarder Sirius ou même Remus. James n'avait-il pas été puni pour ça ? Depuis le début, James avait voulu ça au point que c'en était presque sournois. « S'il te plaît, ça le tuera. »

« Je sais. » répondit doucement Remus et il ajouta, presque comme après coup : « Désolé. »

XxxxX

Il faisait froid et chaud en même temps. Froid où le vent frappait son visage de façon vengeresse et où ses genoux pliés et jambes tendues se pressaient dans l'herbe humide. Et chaud où il pouvait sentir deux bras sous lui, le supportant à peine. Chaud aussi où il y avait un autre torse pressé contre le sien, le cœur battant à un rythme familier. Soixante-douze, soixante-treize, soixante-quatorze, soixante-quinze ; Sirius comptait. Soixante-quinze : juste un peu plus vite qu'un rythme cardiaque humain pour compenser la force musculaire accrue et la puissance. Sirius la connaissait il l'avait senti profondément en lui, au-dessus de lui, sous-lui, l'embrassant si férocement que parfois Sirius espérait qu'elle briserait ses os, juste un peu.

« Pars. » murmura Sirius, ne voulant pas ouvrir les yeux, ne voulant pas découvrir où il était ou ce qu'il faisait. Il se rappelait être au bureau, se rappelait les mots durs de James et l'austère vérité. Il se rappelait réaliser que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu. Il avait voulu que Remus le tue, n'est-ce pas ? Ça avait le seul but de l'existence de Remus. Le but de Sirius avait été d'y pousser Remus pourtant, malgré tout ça, Sirius n'avait pas escompté aussi mourir de l'intérieur.

« Avant ça. » Sirius sentit Remus remuer. « Je veux demander pourquoi ? Que veux-tu réellement de moi ? »

« Je veux que tu partes. » murmura Sirius, détournant son visage et réalisant qu'il pouvait l'enfouir dans l'épaule de Remus pour se protéger du vent qui frappait de manière constante son visage. Il ne faisait pas si froid, pourtant, pensa-t-il. Le vent se faisait doucement plus chaud. « Si tu pars, alors, j'aurais eu tout ce que je voulais... » _et rien du tout_, fut ce que Sirius n'ajouta pas. « Pars, avant que je ne te tue. »

« Tu ne me tueras pas. »

Sirius haïssait sa confiance, haïssait que Remus _sache _que Sirius était incapable de le blesser à présent. C'était écœurant, à la fois la connaissance de Remus et la sensation de nausée qui obstruait sa gorge chaque fois que le visage meurtri de Remus revenait devant ses yeux. « Si je dois le faire, je te tuerais. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. » Sirius se demanda combien ces mots pouvaient paraître cruels aux yeux de Remus. Blesseraient-ils Remus de la façon que la mort de ses parents l'avait affecté ce jour-là ? Sirius garda les yeux fermés, inspirant l'odeur d'air renfermé, pollué pour se distraire. Où étaient-ils ?

« Que voulais-tu de moi ? »

« Ce que je voulais ? » Sirius rit, pressant ses yeux contre l'épaule de Remus. C'était tellement stupide pourquoi cherchait-il la peau de Remus quand tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que le salaud parte afin qu'il puisse être dans son bouleversement paisible à nouveau. « Ce que je voulais c'était te briser. » Les mains de Sirius serrèrent la robe de Remus. « Je voulais te faire chuter jusqu'à mon niveau, que tu vives dans la honte et que tu comprennes que, qu'importe à quel point tu te venges, la revanche ne te débarrassera jamais de ton manque total de pouvoir et du dégoût que tu ressens à l'intérieur. » Sirius toussa à nouveau, se sentant soudain asphyxié et pris de vertiges. « Je voulais que tu aies pitié de mon existence pathétique et vide de sens et que tu la _détruises_. »

Quoi que Sirius attendait que Remus dise ne vint jamais. Sirius avait voulu que Remus riposte encore une fois, qu'il lui résiste encore un tout petit peu. _Juste un tout petit peu._

« J'étais heureux. » dit finalement Remus et Sirius pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur accélérer légèrement à cause de la nervosité. _Soixante-seize, soixante-dix-sept, soixante-dix-huit. _« Quand j'ai vu ces noms...j'étais heureux. »

Sirius n'était pas sûr de ce que Remus voulait dire par là. Peut-être que Remus sentait que la vengeance n'était pas aussi sous-estimée que Sirius avait prétendu qu'elle l'était ou que Sirius avait échoué à l'écraser malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait. Ou était-ce juste aussi simple que les mots qui coulaient de cette bouche – que Remus avait été heureux de la mort de ces assassins ? D'une certaine façon, la seule pensée qu'il avait rendu Remus heureux le rendait heureux. C'était _étrange_.

Sirius se demanda pourquoi Remus était toujours avec lui, à reculer l'inévitable. Le temps semblait changer, devenir plus épais, plus lourd. Allait-il pleuvoir ? Sirius se demandait où il retrouverait des yeux d'ambre. Il se demanda, s'il regardait une dernière fois, juste un peu, le visage de Remus, ça voudrait dire qu'il n'était pas tout à fait fini. Qu'il n'avait pas rendu justice à Regulus, qu'il n'avait pas été un bon frère pour James ou un parrain pour Harry. Sirius ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, pas encore. Pas avant qu'il soit sûr que Remus soit parti.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

Sirius prit une brusque inspiration. « J'ai déjà répondu à cette question. »

« Non. » répondit Remus et Sirius pouvait entendre sa voix se durcir. « Pourquoi as-tu choisi de me prendre moi ? Il y en avait deux autres, ce jour-là. J'étais le plus faible, celui qui allait mourir de toute façon. Alors pourquoi moi ? »

_« Je ne sais pas. »_ C'était un mensonge. Sirius savait. Il le savait alors et il le savait, plus que jamais, à présent. Il savait que c'était parce que _je te voulais_. Et soudain, il se sentit réellement vulnérable et faible. Plus faible qu'il ne s'était jamais senti toutes ces années et encore plus désespéré de sentir la peau pâle de Remus et les extrémités piquantes de mèches qui repoussent. « Vas-tu réellement partir ? »

« Je hais cette maison. » répondit Remus, comme si c'était une raison suffisante.

D'une certaine façon, ça l'était. « Il n'y a aucun moyen d'y échapper. » Sirius le saurait. Sirius y avait été piégé dès le jour où il était né. La maison avait eu Regulus, sa Mère, son enfance toutes les choses qu'il avait cherché à détruire et tout ce qu'il avait essayé de préserver à travers la vengeance. Cette maison était tout ce qu'avait Sirius et tout ce qu'il aurait jamais.

« Je hais cette maison. » répéta Remus. « Mais je ne te hais pas. »

Il n'avait même pas réussi ça Sirius était réellement pathétique. « Tu me hais. » essaya Sirius, se demandant s'il y avait une autre façon dont Remus pouvait penser à lui. Il se demanda comment faire autrement pour occuper et monopoliser les pensées de Remus. Que faudrait-il ?

« Je ne te comprends pas. »

Sirius ne put empêcher les éclats de rire qui grandissaient en lui et lui échappèrent. « Moi non plus. » ricana-il de façon incontrôlable contre le torse de Remus. « Putain, moi non plus. » Et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Peut-être que c'était l'odeur de l'air – putride et gazeux – qui le faisait planer. Peut-être que c'était le fait qu'il y avait de pires façons de mourir que d'être poignardé dans le dos ou pointé avec une baguette. Ou peut-être que Sirius était juste ce que James prétendait : fou.

« Je veux que tu partes...avec moi. »

Le rire de Sirius mourut.

« Tu viendras ? Je veux... »

Quoi que Remus ait voulu dire fut englouti dans un cri strident, suraigu qui piqua Sirius d'effroi. Presque immédiatement, les bras de Remus se resserrèrent autour de lui, le mettant dans une impasse qui l'empêchait d'aller nulle part ailleurs. Sirius connaissait ce cri – il s'était efforcé de ne pas y prêter attention la moitié de sa vie et l'avait ardemment désiré l'autre moitié. Sirius connaissait ce cri – et cette fois, avant même que Remus ne puisse couvrir ses yeux, Sirius l'éloigna. Il savait enfin où ils étaient.

Grimmauld Place brûlait.

« NON ! » hurla Sirius, essayant de bouger, essayant de s'échapper, mais Remus le serrait trop fort. « NON ! NON ! NON ! Lâche-moi, salaud ! LÂCHE-MOI ! » Sirius se débattit encore, essayant de libérer ses mains, donnant des coups de pied et hurlant, se demandant quel sort pourrait éteindre un feu aussi gigantesque. Depuis combien de temps avait-il pris ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué, pendant tout ce temps ? Cette odeur les nuages toxiques de fumée s'élevant au-dessus de la maison et obscurcissant le soleil. « LÂCHE-MOI ! Remus, s'il te plaît...s'il te plaît...Oh Dieu, s'il te plaît... ! » Mère hurlait à nouveau, comme en pleine agonie et cette fois, Sirius sentait les larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux. Regulus était là, aussi. Mère et Regulus, tous les deux seul Regulus ne pouvait pas crier parce qu'il était mort. « S'il te plaît...s'il te plaît...s'il te plaît... »

« Pars avec moi. » dit Remus d'un ton bourru, tenant Sirius serré contre lui, bloquant les pieds de Sirius avec les siens de façon que Sirius ne puisse même plus donner de coups. « James dit...que je suis amoureux de toi. »

Sirius cessa de se débattre. _Menteur._

Remus sécha les joues de Sirius grossièrement avec la paume de sa main avant de l'attraper par le menton et de le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Des yeux d'ambre que Sirius avait voulu dès la minute où il avait posé les yeux sur eux des yeux dans lesquels il se noyait quand son esprit semblait comme le manège d'une maison de fous ; des yeux qui à présent le perçaient et le forçaient à croire qu'il existait. Il était là. Il était là. Sirius était toujours là. Remus couvrit les yeux de Sirius à nouveau, bloquant Grimmauld Place, la lumière et toutes les autres choses sauf le contact de ses mains. « Pars avec moi. » murmura à nouveau Remus, cette fois, plus vivement.

_Partir et aller où ? _Sirius n'en avait plus rien à faire il n'avait pas le choix. Mère avait cessé d'hurler. Il n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller et personne d'autre qui le voulait. Il acquiesça d'un air hébété.

Les mains de Remus avaient glissé des yeux de Sirius mais il gardait sa prise sur son corps de sorte qu'ils soient assis dos à torse les pieds de Sirius étaient coincés entre ceux de Remus et les bras de Remus serraient étroitement son torse. Sirius était forcé de voir Grimmauld Place brûler jusqu'à il n'en reste plus que des cendres.

Remus sourit et posa son menton sur l'épaule de Sirius. « Tu es à moi. »

XxxxX

**NdA**** : Ce qu'il est arrivé à Kreacher ? Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée, honnêtement. Je pense que Remus l'a tué aussi :-o Je ne suis pas folle, pourtant...je le jure !**

**(1) Names of Purebloods Ollivander had mentioned, ruined, killed and possessed to hell and back : je n'ai pas réussi à trouver de traduction pré-existante pour "to hell and back" donc j'ai un peu brodé.**

**Je précise que j'ai en très grande partie traduit hier dans la soirée et que j'ai dû terminer vers 2h du matin. N'ayant pas la patience ni le courage de tout corrtement relire, retravailler et reformuler, vous vous retrouvez avec une traduction de qualité moins bonne que je le voudrais mais soit...Je suis malade, également, soit dit en passant, si ça peut m'excuser.**

**Enfin, voilà la fin de cette grande histoire...j'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic autant que moi et que je lui ai rendu justice en la traduisant =) Si vous avez un mot à retransmettre en particulier à l'auteur originale, donnez-le, je retransmettrais^^**

**Bonnes vacances =)**

**Sorn**


End file.
